Life is a joy
by TheDay'sEye
Summary: All Human. When Bella moves away from her old life, she is greeted by the Cullen's/Hales. They become family and Bella and Edward fall in love. . .what happense when Bella's ex Harry turns up? Is Harry the only danger in Bella's life? EXB Complete
1. Coming Home

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**This story was mainly used as i way of me getting out a bit of anger from my home life - so it isn't my best . . . it has a good story line!**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

I'd always been happy with my life. Heck I was Bella Swan-Dwyer; I was popular and did great in school. I did have a boyfriend who was alright (past tense. We broke up). I had money and I didn't have about if my mom would be able to pay the next bill.

So when my mother told me she was sick of me and sent me to go live with my father – who I haven't seen in twelve years! I was . . . mortified.

Well that's what I told people . . . "my friends". They were hardly friends; they used me for my money and status. It was my fault, I put up with it for so long it just became second nature to me. Also I being sent to go live with my father was hardly the case – I begged to go!

To anyone who didn't know me I seemed like a spoiled little rich girl. I was most defiantly not! They all said I had it all; I had the sexy boyfriend – who of course turned out to be a jerk that got drunk and hit me. No one ever saw the real person . . . Bella Swan not Bella Swan-Dwyer.

As I parked my Aston Martin DB9 at my house – after my last day at school. I could feel my whole street's eyes boring into me.

"O-M-G I can't believe you're actually leaving today Bells, I'm _so_ going to miss you!" some bleach blonde yelled as she pulled me into a hug. I tried to remember her name – don't see why, I'm leaving in an hour or two.

"Yeh. I'm going to miss you too" I told her kindly whilst resisting the urge to role my eyes.

I started to walk toward my mother's house and the blonde girl linked arms with me.

"I'm sorry I have to go ring my boyfriend. I'll talk to you before I leave!" I told her whilst removing my arm from hers. She pouted before hugging me again and running off back to her house. If she believed me she was stupid . . . Everyone knew I didn't have a boyfriend.

The one thing that Bella Swan-Dwyer was good at was acting. She acted everyday of her life – it was bound to make her a good actress.

I continued walking down the long path towards my mother's house. It was white and had three floors. It looked to perfect to look like a family home. It wasn't a family home. It was my mother's home and her daughter just happens to take up a room in it. When I finally got to the door I could feel anger starting to take over. After a few minutes of trying to calm my self down I pushed the door open.

I was greeted by my mother standing in the hall, her arms folded against her chest and a scowl on her face. Her eyes were hard and dark – no love came out of this woman. She had a small suitcase by her feet.

"Nice to see you too Renée" I greeted her coldly. My eyes stayed on the one suitcase she had already packed for me.

"It's Ren!" my mother had started to call her self by her nick-name. I made me want to gag "I want you gone in an hour. Leave you're car at the airport. You're ticket and passport are in you're bag" she informed me before storming off into some room of the house.

Most people have a bond with their mothers. Not me! I did once, that's why I was living with her in the first place – other wise I would be living with my dad. When she started to date Phil Dwyer she changed to be his ideal woman, so that meant she didn't want any reminder of her "awful past" as she put it . . . and that's all I was to her – a reminder of her time with my father.

I picked up the suitcase and clipped it open to find hardly any of my clothes in it and my ticket and passport inside – how stupid! How did she expect me to get on the plane when the ticket and passport was _inside_ my bag?

I took them out, slammed the suitcase shut and picked it up. It was to light. Like I was going on a two night trip NOT moving away for the rest of my life.

"Bye!" I yelled before storming out the door. I drove to the airport as quickly as I could. I was finally leaving this hell hold. I'm going to go live with my dad and just blend into the background – it will be heaven!

When I got to the airport I left my car there like my mother asked me to and checked in for my flight. I had two hours to kill before my plane even landed. I decided to ring my dad.

I remember crying my eyes out when I had to leave when I was five. I believed my parents were happy together. I didn't talk to my dad for seven years, he would send me birthday card and cards in the holidays and I would send him them too. When my mom started to date Phil I knew I was going to be pushed out of her life so I turned to the person I had pushed away . . . he welcomed me back with opened arms. We rang each other at least once a day.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey dad, it's me Bella" I said happily.

"Hey hunnie. What's up?" he asked. Even on the phone I could hear his concern

"Well I have to wait two hours at the airport because my lovely mother more or less pushed me out" I told him bitterly. Maybe I'm not telling the whole truth – but if I stayed around any longer she would have.

"Don't worry, you'll be home soon" I could hear the smile in his voice. I hadn't been to forks in thirteen years but I still called it my home.

"Yeh. I'll let you get back to the good people of Forks. See you soon dad"

"Oh one more thing! The Cullen's and most probably the Hales are going to be picking you up from the airport" he informed me. I felt my mouth pop open

"Who?" I squeaked

"Well you see I'm working tonight and I can't get the time off to come and pick you off and I was telling Doctor. Cullen about you're visit and he said his children would love to do it . . . they love new people" Charlie explained

"Fine dad. I really don't care, I just want to leave" I told him honestly. I heard him let out a huge breath.

"Okay, I've got to go. Love you" he mumbled . . . he's not the best when it comes to talking about feelings.

"Yeh dad, love you too" I mumbled back. (I get it from him). With that he hung up and I quickly got my book out – it goes every where with me. Most people can't understand how someone who is meant to be "popular" can actually understand Shakespeare. I would just ignore them and continue to read "Romeo and Juliet".

The plane ride back home was too long for my liking. The whole time I kept reminding my self that it was final over, no more fake smiles and kisses in the middle of the class – so everyone could see. I shuddered at the memory of it all.

The plane landed and I more or less ran off the plane, earning me a lot of disapproving looks off the other passengers. I ran to the baggage claim and found my one suitcase easily.

How was I getting home? Oh the Cullen's and the Hales. I bet they won't like me . . . the spoilt kid being sent to go live with her dad (Hardly! But that's how people will see it)

I started to walk toward the exit of the airport. I had no idea who I was looking for. I could feel nervousness starting to bubble inside me, but the feeling of relief was still to strong for me to really pay attention to it.

I put my suitcase down and waited, having no idea what I'm waiting for. I started to look at the floor and making invisible patens with my eyes before five sets of feet came into my vision. My head shot up and I felt my eyes widen as I took in the five immensely beautiful people in front of me.

Three boys and two girls. The girls were at the front. They were opposites, one was easily the most beautiful woman ever and she had long blonde hair that rippled down her back and light blue eyes, she was tall and slender. The second was short and slender too, she had short spiky black hair that flicked out in every direction; she was defiantly the second beautiful woman ever.

The boys were stood behind the girls. A huge muscular one with dark curly hair and a huge smile on his face had his arms wrapped around the tall girl, whilst the blonde and less muscular but still strong looking had his arms wrapped around the short girl. The third boy had to be some sort of god. His hair was had a slight red tint to it and his eyes were gleaming green. He was tall and muscular. His skin was paler then all the others and it looked so smooth. His eyes kept pulling me in.

I quickly shook my head and looked at the floor again.

"You're Bella, aren't you?" the short girl asked. Was she bouncing up and down?

"Yes" I replied quietly.

"Oh yay!" she squealed. She pointed to her self and then to the boy wrapped around her "I'm Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale" she then pointed to the beautiful girl and the huge boy "That's my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, but she likes to be called Rose" she informed me, finally she pointed the God like boy "And that is Edward my other brother" she concluded.

"Hi" I said weakly. The nervousness started to pop and dance around inside me now, all my insecurities started to run around me head when I compared my self to the people in front of me.

"Is that all you brought!?" Alice asked in disgust as she pointed to my suitcase that was next to my feet.

"I didn't pack, it was packed when I got home" I informed her and then mentally slapped my self for saying it.

"Okay" she sighed. She looked at me like she was trying to read something. I noticed that the God . . . Edward was looking at me like I was running around without a top on. When he saw me looking he just smiled, I raised my eyebrows at him. He just smiled at me like he wasn't doing anything.

I was distracted when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked a little breathlessly

"So you got there then? The plane didn't crash?" my mother snapped

"Yes I got here and safely, didn't you're wish-full thinking work this time Renée?" I snapped back.

"What-ever Bella. I was just checking to make sure you were okay" she informed me. I bite back a sarcastic laugh

"You shouldn't lie, you get wrinkles that way!" I was yelling now. I was half aware of the odd looks I was getting from everyone around me

"Don't take that tone with me! Just because you're living with your father doesn't mean you can talk to me like that!" She screamed back.

"You kicked me out! Or are you to drunk to remember what you said today, I'll remind you 'I want you gone in an hour'. Does that sound familiar at all Renée?" I screamed back

"What-ever Bella! I've got to go." She yelled before hanging up. I looked at my phone in disgust for a few seconds before looking up to see five very concerned people. I giggled nervously.

"That was my mother" I told them rather reluctantly. All their faces turned from concern to shock.

"Can we go?" I pleaded before any of them could ask questions. Rosalie was the first one to stoop looking at me like I was about to cry.

"Sure. Just follow us" she said as she pulled Emmett along. I followed after her grabbing my suitcase. Alice, Jasper and Edward followed after me. I could feel them staring at my back – but I was used to this (Well Bella Swan-Dwyer was).

The ride to Forks was silent, when ever any of them would ask me a question I would give a simple answer and then stop talking. They all seemed nice but I didn't need friends I just wanted to blend into the background.

The dropped me off at my old house, I was slightly shocked to see that it looked the same. The key was kept in the same place it was when I was little (just like Charlie had said) the inside was the same. I made my ways up the stairs and walked straight into my old/new room.

It looked more or less the same. I had a bigger bed and a desk with an old computer on it, a rocking chair from my baby-days and a small closet . . . which is good because I doubt my mother packed many clothes.

As I unpacked I realised that she had in fact hardly packed any thing. Four okay-looking shirts and a few jeans. A pair of converse and some sneakers. The only thing she seemed to be able to pack was sweats and large t-shirts.

I couldn't help but laugh because I knew she would do that, that why I had sent some clothes ahead to Charlie. I finally noticed the boxes in the corner and unpacked them . . . the clothes that _I _wanted to take with me.

When I had unpacked all my stuff and even cleaned the bathroom (I was in a cleaning mood) As I cleaned I kept thinking about Edward, it was strange but I felt like I _needed_ him with me – maybe I'm ill?

When I had been back from 5 hours and Charlie still wasn't back I decided I should see what food Charlie had. I knew he couldn't cook – it was the first thing he told me when I asked if I could live with him.

_On the phone to Charlie a year ago_

"_Dad, can I come and live with you? I hate it here!" I cried after finally snapping. I was sick of it all, the "fake-ness" of it all. Doing everything for popularity using people because they have money. Being ignored by someone who is meant to love you no matter what. _

"_I can't cook. So we'd be living on pizza, but I'd love you to come back home!" Charlie's giddiness was contagious, I could feel it radiating off the phone. _

"_I'll cook. I can cook! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" I sang as I jumped up and down. (Gosh I must look odd-but I DON'T care) _

"_You have to ask you're mother" Charlie suddenly told me. Even that couldn't bring me down off this odd high I was on. _

"_Dad, she really won't mind. At all!" I told him _

That had to be the happiest day in that whole year – that's kind of sad!

It was easy to see that Charlie didn't cook. He had hardly any food in. (Must go shopping tomorrow after school) Once I finished cooking, I was a little annoyed that Charlie still wasn't back yet. I quickly pushed my food into my mouth, not really tasting it.

My mind started to wonder (again) to the Cullen's and the Hales. I was really rude to them! I'll have to quietly apologise to them tomorrow in school and then disappear into the background . . . who am I kidding?

It won't be like that at all. I'll be the new girl – everyone will want to know what I look like, they will all make up their own opinion on me before I even talk to them – URG I hate high school.

The phone started to ring causing me to jump and then fall (What a shock!). After getting over the shock of falling I quickly – and safely – made my way over to the phone.

Erm, how do I answer this? Hello Chief Swan's house? Hello Bella Swan talking – way to formal . . . erm dam I have to pick it up.

I quickly snatched at the phone and placed it at my ear.

"H-Hey?" I mumbled into the phone . . . oh well done Bella – very good!

"Hi! Bella its Alice and, well everyone." Alice sang into the phone – how does she have such a nice voice . . . I wonder what Edward sounds like? (What is wrong with me!?)

"Oh Hi. I'm really sorry for being so rude at the airport and in the car . . . I'm really sorry!" I pleaded on the phone – hey now I don't have to talk to them tomorrow.

"Its fine" she told me before she screamed at someone away from the phone – I could still hear her "I told you she was nice. Pay up!" I started to laugh. She seems like she could be a really good friend – what am I thinking? I don't need friends, remember . . . trying to get away from all of that!

"Alice she can hear you, you know!" A soft voice that could only belong to Rosalie drifted down the phone.

"OH Gosh! Sorry Bella!" Alice yelled. I heard a light chuckle from someone I hadn't heard before and my breath hitched and I felt my heard pound against my chest. What is wrong with me!?

"Hey Bella" A musical, divine, breath-stopping beautiful voice flowed into my ear.

"Hi?" I asked a little breathlessly

"Edward" he confirmed. Not only did he look like a god – he sounded like one too.

"Hi Edward" I said again, feeling like an idiot. I could hear my smile in my voice.

"Hi Bella" he sounded like he was grinning to.

"O-My-FavoiteSkirt! . . . What was _that,_ Edward? . . . Why are you looking like that? Why are you looking at _me_ like that? . . . JASPER! Edward's going to kill me! . . . ARRRG GET OFF ME! . . . Bella's still on the phone!" Alice screeched. I didn't know if I was scared for her or weightier I wanted to burst out laughing.

"Bella! We'll see you tomorrow, you're sitting with us! We have to go; Edward's trying to kill Alice. It's _really_ funny! See you tomorrow!" A deep voice boomed down the phone . . . I guessed it was Emmett – it suited him.

I was about to protest when he hung up. Just as I put the phone down Charlie came into the house more or less running.

"Bella? Are you here?" He asked as he started to walk into the living room, just as I was walking out.

He looked the same – it actually shocked me, compared to how much my mother had changed . . . good old Charlie – staying the same. Before I could take another step I was engrossed into a huge hug (From a man who hates to show his emotions! – I love my dad)

"My Bella's back!" He more or less sang as he squeezed me a little tighter before letting go. He looked at me before frowning a little bit. "You've grown up. I was half hoping for my five year old little daughter to come skipping towards me" he told me whilst chuckling lightly.

"Well the five year old me couldn't cook your dinner. So you're lucky you got the seventeen year old me. You're dinner is in the oven, most probably being burnt!" I scowled.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I'm so late but you know what it's like for me." He shrugged before walking into the kitchen and getting his food out the cooker – to my surprise it wasn't burnt.

"So what did you think about the Cullen's and Hales?" Charlie asked, obviously wanting a subject change.

"Well they are all amazingly nice. I was just on the phone to them when you walked in, I was apologising for not talking when they picked me up . . . they accepted and I _think_ I helped Alice win a bet, and then I had a little conversation with Edward and then they all forgot I was on the phone and it sounded like Edward tried to attack Alice. Emmett – I think – found it hilarious. They want me to sit with them tomorrow at lunch." I finished my little rant about them; Charlie had a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I asked when he kept grinning at me

"That's my girl. Already making friends . . . with the right sort of people!" He sighed in happy way. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well I've un-packed, cleaned the bathroom and made dinner. I'm shattered dad; I'm going to call it a night." I told him as I got up and kissed him on the head before walking upstairs. I had a quick shower that relaxed me a bit before I passed out on my bed.

* * *

**Review please!**

**What did you think of it?**


	2. Love and Past

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

_"Well I've un-packed, cleaned the bathroom and made dinner. I'm shattered dad; I'm going to call it a night." I told him as I got up and kissed him on the head before walking upstairs. I had a quick shower that relaxed me a bit before I passed out on my bed._

_* * * *_

**Edward's POV **

We were all sat in the living room and I was going _crazy_! This can't be normal, at all – it's not at all normal it's totally crazy it's just so . . . strange!

It had been about six hours since we dropped Bella off at her house. Six hours since I last saw the angel that was Bella Swan. Her lushes brown hair that fell down her back in light waves and her skin, her pale creamy skin that looked so soft. Not just her face or her body was amazing – it was her eyes. They were so breath taking; deep brown that made you feel you could look into her soul.

And for six, extremely long and almost painful hours she had been in my head – none stop!

"Hey. So who wants to ring Bella?" Alice asked suddenly – BAM she had my full attention.

"Oh yay, me me me!" Rose sang as she picked up the phone and handed it to Alice.

"I'm going to put her on loud speaker. Where are Jasper and Emmett?" Alice yelled.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest – WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! My breath was shaky and I knew I couldn't trust my voice.

Jasper and Emmett quickly came into the living room. Emmett walked over to Rose and wrapped his arms around her – like he always did, it was like they needed to touch each other . . . and I hated it. I was jealous of it, I never had anything like that – what they have is true love, I've never had that . . . I don't think I ever will.

It's almost unbearable being in a room with them _and_ Jasper and Alice . . . I think life likes to make fun of me – I'm always surrounded by people in love. It's very infuriating!

The phone rang for a long time – seven rings! (Not that I counted)

"H-Hey?" Bella mumbled sounded a little embarrassed. I started to feel dizzy at her voice – something is very wrong with me!

"Hi! Bella its Alice and, well everyone." Alice yelled whilst beaming. Everyone else was smiling or silently laughing at how Alice was acting.

"Oh Hi. I'm really sorry for being so rude at the airport and in the car . . . I'm really sorry!" Bella apologised. I was about to tell her it was okay when Alice cut me off.

"Its fine" she informed her before beaming at the phone and turning to look at Emmett with a smug smile – he was sat at the other side of the room and wasn't paying attention to her.

"I told you she was nice. Pay up!" she screeched at him, causing him to jump in the air and groan whilst he took out some money from his pocket and slamming it on the table. I heard Bella laugh and I felt like I was having a heart attack – not normal!

"Alice she can hear you, you know!" Rose informed her in the nicest way.

"OH Gosh! Sorry Bella!" Alice screeched. I laughed at her expression, she looked like she wanted to cry – she always looks like that when she thinks she is being rude.

I should say something, she just heard my laugh . . . erm what to say? . . . What to say?

"Hey Bella" I said simply. Mentally slapping my self for saying something so boring.

"Hi?"

"Edward" I told her as she sounded confused as to who I was. I hope she remembers who I am.

"Hi Edward" she sounded happy and I wasn't shocked to find out that, the idea of her being happy made me happy.

"Hi Bella" I could tell my voice sounded happier then it has in the last year (I'll never forgive her, for what that cow did to me and my family!) and it was starting to make my face was going to break – my smile was so huge it hurt.

Alice turned to look at me, her eyes widened as she took in my face.

"O-My-FavoiteSkirt!" she screeched as she looked at me with a gob-smacked expressions "What was _that,_ Edward?" she demanded as she pointed to my still smiling yet annoyed face. I shrugged at her. "Why are you looking like that?" she urged.

She was really annoying me, I felt like I could hit her – does she not know how much she is humiliating me right now!?

"Why are you looking at _me_ like that?" she yelled as I got up and glared at her, forcing all my annoyance and anger into one look (half of me was screaming – stop being so mean to you're sister – but I didn't listen). She started to back away and I started to walk towards her . . . I was about five seconds away from jumping on her and attacking her (GOD I have anger problems!)

"JASPER! Edward's going to kill me!" she bellowed and like that I jumped forward and put her into a headlock. "ARRRG GET OFF ME!" she ordered as Jasper tried to loosen my arm from around her, she started to kick and punch at me and I started to push her back.

"Bella's still on the phone!" she screamed desperately. It just infuriated me more, if she knew I wanted to talk to Bella why did she go and ruin it? Jasper and Rose started to pull and drag Alice and me apart as we started to fight. Alice was throwing punches and I easily dodged them, as easily as she dodged all my kicks.

Emmett walked up to me slowly, the phone to his ear. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder before pulling me with most of his strength away from Alice. Jasper was trying to calm Alice down as she kept trying to lunge at me.

"Bella! We'll see you tomorrow, you're sitting with us! We have to go; Edward's trying to kill Alice. It's _really_ funny! See you tomorrow!" Emmett chuckled before hanging up and throwing the phone down. I stopped trying to fight with Alice and just folded my arms and glared at her from across the room. Alice followed my lead and attempted to murder me with her eyes.

She quickly stopped and jumped up and down and started to clap. Everyone (except Jasper) looked at her as if she was crazy. She finally calmed down enough to speak

"Edward, I'm sorry I stopped you talking to Bella, I've just realised why you want to talk to her so much . . . sorry for ruining your moment" she said sincerely. I just nodded and smiled at her (it's impossible to stay mad at her)

"Hey Edward" Emmett called from right next to me; he waved his hand to get my attention . . . like I was at the other side of the room.

"Yeh?"

"We're sitting with Bella tomorrow. So . . . no more 'Mr. Stay-Away-From-Me-Before-I-Eat-You-And-You're-Little-Kiten-Named-Ashleton-Too'. You might get her mad, and you saw what she's like mad at the airport" he finally concluded. I shook my head at him, his obsession at the moment was calling every animal "Ashleton", he said it in a dream and BAM now everything _must _be called it.

I attempted to ignore the sudden nervous feeling that was pounding its way around my body. Why should I be nervous? I'm going to have to talk to my dad . . . maybe I'm ill.

I could talk to my dad or I could talk to Emmett and Jasper . . . I could even talk to Alice and Rose. Who to talk to? I need to know what's going on!

I could talk to all of them . . . we don't have secrets.

"Guys! Do you think I'm ill?" I asked desperately as I fell into the sofa. Emmett and Jasper looked confused and looked at each other before looking back at me with even more confusion in their eyes. Alice had a small smile and she looked at me like I was a child, Rose just walked up to me and pulled me off the sofa. She stood in front of me for a few seconds before she answered.

"No, but I think you're in for a hell of a Monday" she said simply before hugging me and walking upstairs with Alice. Probably to talk about me. Jasper waited until the girls were out the room before he opened his mouth. He may have been confused before but he seemed to have picked up on my emotions.

"Man, you're not ill. It's a little weird to be in love with someone you've only met once, but you know – what can you do?" He said calmly as I just gasped at him.

"L-lo-love? Me? I . . . What the? . . . That's just . . ." I couldn't get any words out.

I didn't love her, how could I? I don't know her. I've met her once – that is one whole time . . . that's just stupid!

I can't love, I won't do it. I refuse to fall in love again. It hurts too much.

"Edward. You can't let what _she_ did to you stop you . . . Hell you've meet Bella once and I know you've been thinking about her ever since. You should have seen you're face when she laughed or said you're name. Don't be scared, who knows maybe Bella feels the same way. Why don't you just try being there for her tomorrow, she's going to need it!" Emmett said when he finally grasped what was going on.

I could do that. Maybe if I get to know her I'll prove that to myself and everyone that I just like her as a friend . . . maybe it's because she's new and I want to learn about her – yes that's why I keep thinking about her. (_Sure_ it is Edward . . . you go with that)

"Sure, I can do that. Right I'm going to bed" I sighed as I started to walk up my stairs to my room.

"It's nine thirty. Maybe you are ill!" Emmett called. I turned around a flipped him off before walking to my room again. I could still hear Emmett and Jasper laughing.

Just as I got to my bedroom door Alice and Rose jumped out. I screamed a little too girlie – for my liking and them then both started to giggle.

"Hurry it up ladies." I sighed a little impatiently. Keeping one hand on my door handle, just in-case I need to have a quick getaway.

"Right. You should listen to Emmett. Don't let what _she _did to you get to you. It's easy to see that _something_ is going to happen between you and Bella. Don't worry about it; she's going to become family." Alice informed me. A huge smile on her face, it was like she was already best friends with Bella.

I didn't bother asking "how do you know?" because it's Alice. You never bet against Alice.

"Okay, I'll try to not let it get to me . . . don't get your hopes up. It's been a year and I'm still mad about the _situation_. Oh and please don't scare Bella by going up to her and acting like you have known her your whole life." I told them as I opened my door and stepped inside my safe and _way_ to clean bedroom.

*** * * * **

**Bella POV – Monday lunch [3 months later]**

Three whole months had past since my first day back; it felt like I had been living here my whole life. The Cullen's and the Hales were my family. At school if anyone ever asked about the Hales or Cullen's they included me in the family – even though my last name was never mentioned – I think I was classed as a Cullen?

We were all sat in the cafeteria talking about the stupid stuff Emmett did the last time we all slept over at my house. Rose was holding Emmett's hand and almost falling off her chair. Jasper and Alice were shaking with laughter; being that she was sat on his lap it looked very . . . strange. Edward and I were scowling at Emmett.

"Aw come on you guys . . . so I told you're dad you two go off to the meadow to go have sex. It's not a big deal!" He chuckled when he got sick of us glaring at him.

"No big deal! He almost locked me in my room!" I screamed-whispered at him.

"And? Edward always uses your window anyway . . . why do you do that anyway?" Emmett asked Edward.

Out of my new family, Alice and Rose were my best friends – my sisters. Whilst Emmett and Jasper were defiantly my big brothers. I was closer to Edward and it was like we had some odd connection . . . or maybe that has to do with the fact that I, Bella Swan am in love with him?

"Cause!" was Edward's answer. He had been climbing into my room since the first week, Mike had randomly came over and wanted to take me out on a date . . . I rang the first person I could think of – Edward. Next thing I know Edward's climbing into my bedroom window so he could walk down the stairs and make Mike think he had been in my room the whole time . . . it kept Mike away.

"And you're still not dating?" he asked as he shook his head slowly. I groaned, he asked us that question at least once a week. Edward picked up an empty bottle and aimed it at his head before it was snatched away by Rose. She smiled at Emmett before slapping him on the back of his head.

"OW. Yikes Rosie! I'm sorry I just don't get it! They are practically dating . . . they both like each other . . . am I missing something? . . . GOD Bella is you a dude? Is that why?" Emmett asked. I burst out laughing, first – I like Edward, and he doesn't like me back . . . how I wish he did! Second, since when have I been a dude?

"Yes Emmett that's why. I am in fact a boy, I'm called Ashleton!" I said with a wink in his direction . . . just because he loves that name – everything he has he calls it Ashleton. Whenever he finds a worm he calls it "Ashleton the worm".

Everyone started to laugh. Edward's seem to have an edge to it so I turned to look at him. He had a calm face on (it didn't foul me), it looked like he was tense he looked like he was thinking about something – something big. When he noticed me looking at him he raised his eyebrows, just like I did on my first day. I smiled at him and he smiled back, his face relaxed.

The cafeteria doors burst open and we all turned to see who had opened them (as you do).

I felt my world smash to pieces. This can't be happening! Not now, why? Why? Why?

* * *

**Review Please **

**Bet you want to know who's at the door !!!**


	3. The One Who Isn't Here

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_The cafeteria doors burst open and we all turned to see who had opened them (as you do)._

_I felt my world smash to pieces. This can't be happening! Not now, why? Why? Why?_

I started to shake and my breathing came out in quick gasps. My heart was bounding against my chest as fear and pain ran around me. I snapped my eyes closed and shock my head – this has to be wrong . . . maybe I'm dreaming? I slowly opened my eyes to see that everything was the same.

He was there. In my school! In my cafeteria! My ex-boyfriend was standing in the door looking for someone . . . I could only hope it wasn't me. His dark brown hair was in a buzz cut and his muscles were standing out because of his tight top. His tall body took up most of the door. He had the same cold, hard and scary face as he had before I moved.

"Has anyone seen my ex-girlfriend, soon to be my girlfriend again?" His deep voice filled the cafeteria. I flinched at his words . . . he was looking for me! He always wanted everything to happen in front of people. I wouldn't go along with it anymore.

I slowly turned back to my table. I didn't look at anyone.

"Just follow me _please_" I said almost silently as I stood up and walked towards the un-known.

As soon as I got in distance of Harry he wrapped his arms around my waist and lowered his disgusting face to mine. The smell of Alcohol, cheap perfume and cigarettes filled my nose. He attempted to place his vile lips on mine but I turned so he kissed my cheek.

He chuckled, I could hear the anger in it – I had just rejected him. NO one rejects him.

"I don't want to talk in here." I informed him. His arms were still wrapped around me; the contact was making my skin feel like it was being burnt. I couldn't bring my self to look into his eyes _or_ my family.

I felt him shrug his shoulders. He realised me before taking my hand in a death grip and dragging me out the cafeteria. I kept my eyes down as I heard the doors close. He stopped pulling me and let go of my hand once we had gone down at least two corridors.

"Why are you here, Harry?" my voice slipped back into Bella Swan-Dwyer. My body fell back into my over-cocky position, the "I-have-what-you-all-want-and-I-know-it" position that I picked up. I hated it but it was what Bella Swan-Dwyer was.

My eyes snapped to him. He had a smug smile when he noticed that I had become the old Bella.

"Well you see, after you dumped _me_. I asked you're mother" I shudder and started to ground my teeth together "where you were moving to, because you had no reason to break up with me . . . it had to be that you were moving away and didn't think we could handle a long distance relationship!" He snapped the last part – telling me what I must have been thinking. A silent message not to push him or he'll get mad.

I nodded my head. Telling him I got his message.

"She told me, you came _here_" he looked around with a look of disgust. I rolled my eyes quickly before he could see. "So, I decided I would move here. So we could be together again!" he informed me.

OH CRAP

"Why?" I asked desperately. He seemed shocked that I had changed again. Bella Swan-Dwyer never asked "why".

"Because, I need you. You need me. I swear I won't hit you again . . . I'll even stop kissing other girls" he smiled at me. Was that meant to make me feel better?

My confidence came rushing back. If he hit me, Emmett and Jasper would defiantly want to take it into his own hands. I giggled at the thought of Harry crying for Emmett and Jasper not to hurt him.

"Why are you laughing!?" Harry yelled. His anger took over as he pushed me against the wall. I winced at the pain shooting down my back. He had a grip on my arm that was slowly stopping the blood. It felt like my arms had their own pulse. My breathe had been knocked out of me, I took three large gasps of air before answering.

"You know Harry. I have a family here, I have sisters and brothers. My brothers just happen to be _extremely _protective. I wouldn't do that to me again!" I warned him. He jerked his head back and barked a laugh before he pressed his body against mine. His hand started to touch my neck. He added pressure when he got to my pulse.

"I don't see you're _brothers_." He breathed into my ear. Fear started to take over. My breathing came out shaky and my eyes started to tear up.

"We see you!" I heard a furious voice yell from the end of the corridor. It was Jasper. I couldn't stop the smile that spread onto my face. I turned my head to see Jasper fuming and shaking as he glared at Harry. Alice was next to him, her eyes wide, she looked like she was about to cry. She only looked at me, I smiled at her and she turned to Harry – murdering him with her eyes.

Harry still had his hand on my neck. I had been so reified that I hadn't noticed the extra pressure he was putting on my neck. He also had an arm on my rib. He kept putting his force on it. Silent tears started to slide down my face as he kept inflicting pain on me.

"Get off her!" Jasper bellowed. He took a step forward and Harry tightened his grip on my neck. I gasped and my tears started to fall quickly. I started to feel lightheaded. I clamped my mouth shut so Alice or Jasper wouldn't hear my scream. I could feel it running up my throat and jumping into my mouth. It stayed pressed tightly up against my lips.

The doors at the other end of the hall burst open. Emmett and Rose started to run towards us.

"Emmett stop!" Alice yelled desperately. Her eyes flashing from me to Emmett and Rose. Rose was the first to understand and she stopped abruptly, she looked at my face and she started to shake. Unlike Jasper she was shaking in fear.

Emmett slowly stopped. He looked murderous. His hands were clenched into fists and he looked like he was ready to spring at Harry the second he got the chance. Never taking his eyes off Harry and me he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pressed a button before putting it to his ear.

"Yes . . . the unused part of the first building . . . you'll see in a second! . . . We CAN'T, don't you think we would have done it by now! . . . Try not to loose it when you get here!" Emmett mumbled and yelled into his phone.

I guess that he rang Edward – oh great.

I felt something sharp poke into my stomach. My eyes flashed down to see Harry pressing a small but sharp knife on my stomach. I tried not to scream. Why is he doing this?

I tore my eyes away from what could be my death and looked into Harry's eyes directly. I begged to know why with my eyes. He grinned.

"I've been here for a few weeks. I saw you, with him! After everything, you think you can just leave _me_ and run off with someone else! You left me . . . so you're going to leave _him_!" He breathed into my face.

He wanted to kill me, all along . . . he pretended he wanted me back but he just wanted to kill me – kill me for being with someone, someone I wasn't even with.

I was extremely aware the knife had made a rip in my shirt and was seconds away from parting the skin.

"I'm not with anyone!" I sobbed. Bracing my self for the pain I was about to endure.

He leaned forward so his mouth was at my ear. The knife pressed into my stomach a bit. I bit my lip to stop the scream.

"It's either me or him. If you choose me I promise I won't hurt him. If you choose him I will personally kill him, I'll make you watch and then I'll _make_ you mine." His voice sounded soft compared to his threats.

I begged God he wasn't talking about Edward. He didn't want to kill me . . . but he would if he had to!

"Who?" I breathed.

"The one who isn't here." He said softly. He was going to hurt Edward. I couldn't live with my self if he did . . . knowing that I could stop him. I loved Edward with every fibre of my body, which made my choice easy. It would kill me but it would keep him safe.

Tears started to poor down my face. I knew what he meant now, he means I couldn't talk, touch, smell and be near Edward or my family. If he was willing to hurt Edward, he'd hurt them all.

"Promise me you won't hurt any of them!" I begged. The knife left my stomach a bit. I hadn't realised until now that he had actually stabbed me. It wasn't a deep cut but it would take time for it to heal.

He looked at me, knowing what I decided. He reluctantly nodded.

"I promise."

It was like my family weren't there. Watching as I pulled my self away from them. I needed to do this; I would not let them get hurt because of me!

"You don't want to me to see or speak to _any _of them. Do you?" I knew the answer but I need to be clear. I heard Alice and Rose gasp. Jasper and Emmett started to yell but it fell on dead ears.

He just nodded. I felt my heart shatter. I was very aware of them still being around us, watching with wide eyes and looks of horror.

He had been here for a few weeks, he knew how close we were . . . he wouldn't let me stay with Charlie – he's even going to take my dad away.

"You can't hurt Charlie either!" I attempted to stop the pain fill my voice, tears streamed down my face. He nodded again.

"Where are you going to make me live?" I asked in a quiet voice. He leaned forward again so the others couldn't hear.

"With me, in the flat. You can stay at school, but I'll be coming with you. You will have to ignore them – Am I clear?" he demanded. I nodded.

The doors that Emmett and Rosalie had come in by flew open. Edward was stood in the doorway. His eyes locked on mine. I let all the emotion I had been holding back flow from my eyes. I begged he would understand.

Harry chuckled as he saw me looking at Edward.

"Well this was nice." He stated to everyone as he took a step back. I took in a lung full of air before he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. I cringed but he ignored me. "We'll be going now" he said in a mock-sad tone as he dragged me past Alice and Jasper. I desperately looked at everyone before he dragged me out of school.

Even though their faces looked in pain, Alice and Rose had tears streaming down their faces and Emmett looked like he was seconds away from crying. Jasper looked too shocked to process what was going on. Edward looked like I had personally murdered him.

As I was dragged out the corridor it was hadn't just left my family. It was like I left me heart and other bits of me. I had a huge whole inside of me that was throbbing un-controllably. No amount of pain Harry could put me in could match this pain.

But it needed to happen!

* * * *

**Edward's POV**

What the hell is going on? One minute we are just talking – well I was thinking about how much I loved Bella and how I needed to tell her soon – and now I'm running around school looking for her after her ex-boyfriend showed up!

Jasper and Alice had followed Bella straight away, so they were with her. Emmett and Rose went in another direction so we could cut them off if anything happened. Me, I started to look _everywhere_ for her.

I never want to see her look like that again, she looked like she was about to have a heart-attack.

My phone started to ring and I quickly picked it up, begging that someone had found her and him. I looked at the caller ID before shoving my phone to my ear.

"Emmett?" I demanded

"Yes" he sounded like he was about to kill someone

"Where are you?" I yelled

"The unused part of the first building" I could hear his anger bubbling. I started running; I was at the complete over side of the school – Shit!

"What's happening? What has he done to her!?"

"You'll see in a second!" he mumbled.

"What does that mean? You haven't you done anything!?" I demanded as I ran.

"We CAN'T, don't you think we would have done it by now!" He bellowed back at me. What the hell could he be doing, if it's stopping both Emmett and Jasper?

"Sorry. I'm just worried"

"Try not to loose it when you get here!" He told me before hanging up.

I continued to run until I finally got to the hall that everyone was in. I slammed the doors open.

Bella was against the wall with _him_ pushed against her. He had one hand on her stomach and the other on her neck. Her face was pale and she looked like she was in pain. My eyes locked with mine. The pain in her eyes made me grab the door to stop from falling – why is this happening to her? I saw another emotion that over-powered the pain, was she showing me that she loved me?

Why? Why now? Why can't she tell me?

The boy, who looked like he was killing her, chuckled as he looked from me to Bella. Bella's eyes snapped to his, like she was afraid of what he was about to do.

"Well this was nice." He told everyone. He took a step away from Bella. She took in a large amount of air. He grabbed her hand and locked their fingers together, all she did was cringe at the contact – is she just going to leave with him!?

"We'll be going now" he sighed in a mock-sad tone. He pulled Bella away; she turned to look at us again. Her eyes flashed to everyone until she landed on my face. She started to sob again as she disappeared around the corner.

We all stayed looking at the place where they had just left for ages. Alice's phone rang pulling us all out of our trance with the same spot.

"H-hey?" she mumbled still crying. Her eyes widened and she quickly frowned.

"I . . . can't. They won't believe me" she whimpered. She listened to the person on her phone like her life depended on it. She nodded her head and beckoned Rose over to her. Once Rose reached her they both started to walk away still crying into the phone.

Emmett cleared his throat. Jasper slowly walked over to us, still looking confused.

"I'm going home. I'm not staying here! Are you's coming?" Emmett asked in a voice that was too deep. He was trying not to cry. I knew that as soon as I got to my room I'd end up crying, but what just happened had not sunk in yet.

I nodded and Jasper sighed before nodding.

"We'll wait for the girls at the car." He said as he started walking toward the parking lot . . . but that was wrong – it wasn't the "girls" it was just a few of them – Bella wasn't with them . . . so they weren't the girls, they just happened to be girls!

I stormed towards the car and started pacing around it waiting for everyone else.

How could she do that? Just leave . . . with him? Why did she look at me like that if she was going to leave?

Alice and Rose came over and the next thing I realised was we were all back in my living room.

"Urm, I have something to tell you all . . . about Bella" she said. Her tone sounded like she hated what she was about to say. Everyone looked at her apart from Rose who was holding her hand and looking out the window.

"She won't be talking to us again; she won't be doing anything that has to do with us. She said that we were just people she had to use until someone came to save her. Also she isn't living with Charlie any more." She had tears streaming down her face when she finished but we were too shocked to comfort her.

That can't be right. That doesn't sound anything like Bella. Why would she leave her dad? She loves living with her dad.

"That doesn't make any sense! Why was she so scared and begging for him not to hurt people and Charlie?" Jasper demanded.

"She said that we should never underestimate her acting skills." Rose added.

"That doesn't sound like Bella. At ALL!" I yelled. Rose and Alice looked at each other before taking a deep breathe, Rose started to talk again.

"She also said; she was sort of sorry for playing with everyone's emotions. It was fun whilst it lasted."

"That's not Bella. It doesn't sound anything like her!" Emmett mumbled

Rose turned to look at Alice.

"I don't want to do this!" she cried as Alice pulled her into a hug and whispered something into her ear. Rose nodded at her before she started to talk again, her voice was shaky.

"Edward, she said that what Tanya did to you was deserved. Emmett she said that pathetic and needed to grow up. Jasper she said that you were emotionally unstable. She also said that I was nothing more then a gold-digger and a slag whilst Alice was the most annoying person she has ever met and she wished she had never talked to any of us."

We all went silent as our insults clicked into place. She thinks that what Tanya did to me was deserved? She thinks I deserved to have my girlfriend steal from my house, spread rumours about my family and friends and nearly make my dad loose his job?

I was so confused. That didn't sound like Bella at all, it didn't sound like the girl I loved . . . maybe I never knew the real Bella – maybe I love the fake Bella.

Have I just lost my best friend, the girl I wanted to tell the world about my love for her . . . was she gone?

"She's not coming back, is she?" I asked. My tone sounded almost as hurt and dead as I felt.

"She'll be in school." Alice answered, answering my other questions – she wasn't who we all thought she was – the Bella at school will be someone different.

* * *

**Review Please . . . bet you didn't think that would happen - actually i bet a few of you did. **


	4. Cut's and Other Stuff

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"She's not coming back, is she?" I asked. My tone sounded almost as hurt and dead as I felt._

_"She'll be in school." Alice answered, answering my other questions – she wasn't who we all thought she was – the Bella at school will be someone different._

* * * *

**Bella's POV [a year and a half later]**

I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. Everyday I re-think that phone call with Alice and Rose when I begged them to tell my _ex_-family anything to make them hate me. At first I would always start to cry if one of them went past me – they looked at me with eyes filled with hate – it needed to happen but it hurt. _Lots. _

I had only one class with any of my ex-family. I had music with Edward – a year and a half of having the one person I truly love hating my very being. Harry kept to his promise and he hasn't hurt any of them, he banned me from seeing Charlie. The only bit of happiness I get if when I think about how violent Harry is and how much damage he could have caused my family – and I stopped him.

Now I just sat in the cafeteria, with my back to my ex-family (due to Harry's demands) and he had one of his disgusting arms around me. It made me feel physically sick when ever he touched me. The table I now sat at was Mike's table – it soon became Harry's table.

"Bella. I heard that you're dads in the hospital, is that true?" Jessica demanded.

WHAT? My head snapped to Harry, I glared at him and pushed my self away from the table. When I was out of arms length I started to yell at, all the emotions I had been storing for a year and half came out in every syllable of my words.

"You didn't even tell me my own father was in hospital!? What's wrong with you, do you just love taking family away from me!" I started to throw my hands in the air and my eyes started to burn as tears started to form in them.

Harry looked at me like he was about to murder me. I didn't care. He could if he wanted – death would be a lot quicker and less painful then living in this hell he put on me!

"Sit down Bella!" He ordered. His eyes flashed black and I just looked at him.

"You know what Harry, why don't you make. In front of all you're _friends_." I screamed at him.

He stood up and I glared at him, if I kept pushing his buttons maybe he would finally kill me and get it all over with.

"Sit down!" He snapped as he clenched and un-clenched his fists. My eyes flashed around the cafeteria, never landing on anyone's faces but making sure that lots of people were watching.

"No!"

He took a step forward before stopping; he looked like he was thinking about something. When he got the answer he smiled at triumphantly.

"Okay, you stay there . . . I'll just go and talk to some one about a certain person . . . how is he by the way?" he added the last bit just to spite me. Did he really just say that if I didn't sit down he would get someone to "talk" to Edward?

"You do that. You know that as soon as you do you're going to get what's coming to you. It might not be me who does it but someone will do it!" I screeched at him.

"Bella I've told you before they don't scare me!" He bellowed back at me. He was, he was terrified of them – he thinks that one day they will come and get him for what he did . . . I've hurt them to much for them to do that, but I never let him know that.

"Sure" I muttered sarcastically. I looked at the table I was forced to sit at, they were all sat looking at us with wide eyes – I was half expecting some of them to get popcorn.

"I hope you've enjoyed the show. I'm going to music!" I informed them with a fake curtsy before I ran out the cafeteria.

I got to my classroom, shocked to find my teacher already in the class. I stormed in and sat down in my place, she gave me a questioning look but continued doing what she was doing before.

I'm going to end up paying for that. He won't hurt them . . . he is scared of them. Oh god what's wrong with my dad?

"Bella?" the sing-song voice of Mrs. Lilac filled my ears.

"Yeh Mrs?" I asked after taking a few calming breaths.

"You know how I always say you have an amazing singing voice?" she sat down on the table next to me. Music teachers are weird . . . can she not see I'm in the middle of some sort of breakdown?

"Yup, why'd you ask?" I asked her politely as I could.

"I want you to sing for the end of year fair. It's a duet. The person I want you to sing with will work really well with you're voice!" she told me. I could tell from her tone that I didn't have a choice in this.

"That's fine by me. When is the fair?"

"In two weeks. I'll print you off the lyrics but I'll only print of the bits you need to sing. You can come to my classroom after school for practice so that you're timing is correct. The other person who is singing will be practising with me at lunch times." She beamed at me when I nodded my head.

"Just promise me that the other person isn't Harry!" I said to her. She looked at me with concern and then shook her head.

"No, to be honest he can't sing. Oh you're eyes looks better today Bella." She informed me as she got off the desk and started to run around the classroom doing odd jobs.

I'd completely forgotten about my black eye. I thought it was completely faded but obviously it hadn't. I lost count of the amount of cuts and bruises that covered me. I know I have three stab wounds. The one I got a year and half again being the smallest.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice the other students enter the class. I was hyper-aware that Edward had entered the room but I didn't look at him. Mrs. Lilac started to teach about how if you press some buttons on a keyboard it makes a different noise (I'm so glade she cleared that up . . . who knew that by pressing buttons you get sounds?)

The lesson past quickly, just as I got up to leave she called me back. She handed me a piece of paper, it had lyrics on it but as I read it I noticed that it didn't really make much sense.

"Urm, this looks very . . . complicated . . . half the lyrics are missing."

"Don't worry dear, in two weeks on the night it will be perfect. You only need to learn your part." She sighed as she danced out the door.

I left the classroom and started to walk to the car park. I can't go back . . . not after what I did today at lunch – I don't actually want to die! Heck I might hate my life but this whole music thing seems okay . . . maybe he can wait two weeks before killing me?

I could go find out what's wrong with Charlie . . . I haven't talked to him in at least three months. No, I can't go visit Charlie . . . Harry took my car away to sell it so he could get more money for his "lady friends".

I was stood outside the school, watching as the cars leave. Students going back to their parents or going to their friends . . . and what am I doing? Where do I go?

"Bella?" a small voice asked. It sounded familiar, but I haven't talked to anyone apart from Harry for about a year now. I turned to see a shocked and sad looking Rosalie.

Why is she talking to me? She knows why I can't talk to any of them . . . her and Alice are the only one's who know why. Tears started to form in my eyes. It was un-true how much I missed all of them; it caused me pain just thinking their names.

"Rosalie" I tried to keep all my emotions out of my greeting. I had to sit back and watch as they all grew up and came closer.

"He left, right after you went to music." She told me. Her blue eyes looked clouded and she kept playing with her hands. It was horrible knowing that I was making her un-comfortable.

"Thank you." I sighed as I waited for her to turn and walk away. After a minute of just looking at each other I gave up and started to talk again.

"Are you okay?" I asked timidly. Knowing that I was going to regret talking to her . . . I missed my sisters so much. She took a step forward and her eyes bored into mine. Anger started to radiate off her.

"Am _I_ okay? You're asking _me_ if I'm okay!" her voice was incredibly high and she started to pace in front of me.

I was shocked at her sudden out burst. I couldn't help it I was watching my sister having some sort of break down; I had to help in some way.

"Yes" I said weakly.

"For _god-sakes_ Bella. I'm not the one covered in cuts and other painful stuff. I'm not the one who isn't aloud to talk to anyone. I'm not the one who's not aloud to talk or see her _own_ father. I'm not the one who has to watch as my family act like they hate me!" she was sobbing now. I knew she wasn't finished yet so I let her continue.

"Bella, they think you hate them. I can't do it! When ever they see you they get so upset and angry and they start blaming you . . . and Alice and I have to pretend. I know why your doing it, but we can look after our self's." she stopped right in front of me now. She looked directly into my eyes. I could see all the pain I had caused her but I did it to keep them safe.

"I know. I can't take any chances. Do you think I could live with my self if any of you got hurt because of me?" I asked desperately trying to get her to see my point. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. She opened it again slowly, like she was choosing her words carefully.

"You're not going back to him tonight, are you?" she asked. I could tell she already knew the answer and it was making me feel on edge.

"No I'm not. Why?"

"You'll need a place to say." She said simply. I nodded and then shook my head when I finally got where she was going with this.

"No Rose. I can't just turn up and stay the night. I know you want to help but it would just cause to much trouble!" I told her. I loved the idea but my common-sense was taking over.

"I'll sneak you into my house. You can sleep in my room, we can tell Alice. She'll understand! I'll drive you to school early so it looks like you just slept out . . . Harry will never know!" her tone turned pleading at the end.

A night in a warm bed, talking to my sister who I haven't talked to in _sooo long_ or a night walking around the streets – again.

"It has to be better then walking around" she added. I snapped my eyes to her face to find her smiling innocently at me.

"Are you a mind reader or something?" I asked a little annoyed. She giggled

"Nope. You walked past my house four times last week. It was the day you got that mark down you're arm so you were holding it to you like you thought it was going to snap off." She finished in a disgusted tone.

"Oh! I didn't notice where I was going. I guess it hurt but you know – what's done is done." I mumbled.

"Please say you'll come. I hated watching you just walk around . . . please Bella!" she begged. I nodded my head and the first smile in a long time fell onto my face. She squealed and jumped up and down which caused me to burst out laughing. Rose started to laugh and the next thing we were both in hysterics trying to breath.

"Come on we better go and sneak you into my house." Rose finally said as she pulled me to her car.

"Where is everyone else? Don't you normally all go the Cullen's?" I asked Rose. I flinched – it wasn't like I was talking about my old family, it was like I was talking about people I didn't know. Rose frowned at me before answering.

"I said I had some extra work to do." She said simply.

The whole drive to her house - a place that had been my third home at one point – we talked and talked.

I started to get nervous as she snuck into her kitchen – yikes they hated me that much, I have to sneak into her house and hide in her bedroom . . . well it was what I wanted.

"Rosie is that you?" Emmett yelled. I gasped and jumped. Rose turned to look at me and put a finger to her lips

* * *

**Please Review. Makes my day - you see. **

**So any questions, i'll answer them **


	5. Hiding Her In You're Room

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"Rosie is that you?" Emmett yelled. I gasped and jumped. Rose turned to look at me and put a finger to her lips._

"Yes. Where are you's?" she asked.

"We're all in the living room. Why?" Emmett asked, sounding extremely confused.

"Just wondering" she shouted back. She turned to face me again.

"Okay I'm going to go into the living room and you're going to walk upstairs and go . . . chill in my bedroom until I send them all away." She informed me, I nodded. It was like I had my sister back. She quickly hugged me before walking into the living room. I followed her instructions and spent the next hour reading her trashy magazines – I miss reading trashy magazines.

"Rose, I'm just going to grab something from you're room. Something I haven't seen in a _long_ time. You know it looks good in blue!" Alice yelled from outside the bedroom door. I froze, I was laying on Rose's bed reading a magazine – and someone who had been my sister is about to walk in . . . even though she also knew why she had to hate me.

The door opened. Alice was stood beaming at my frozen posture. She quickly closed the door and ran over to me and pulled me into a huge hug. It took me a few seconds to realise what was going on before I started to hug her back.

We finally pulled away and I noticed that she looked tired and her eyes were filled with tears. She still had a huge smile on her face.

"Alice is you alright? You don't look so good!" I asked. The concern heavy in my voice. She started to laugh.

"You're asking _me_ if I'm alright?" she giggled

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I mumbled before Alice pulled me into another hug, somehow she managed to avoid all my injuries. She quickly pulled away and her eyes looked down my arms and my neck. She frowned before taking a deep breath.

"None of that would have happened if you stayed with us." She told me.

"Maybe. But it would have happened to one of you, and I won't let that happen!" I told her. I folded my arms across my chest and winced when I managed to hit two stab wounds. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the pain that had taken over my stomach and chest.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Alice shaking and looking at my body like she wanted to rip it to shreds.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly. She was starting to scare me. Her eyes didn't leave my stomach.

"I'm looking at you!" she said simply. I groaned. "When did he last hit you?" she asked suddenly.

"This morning" I sighed with a shrug. She jumped back and her eyes locked on my face.

"How do you do that? How do you act like it's no big deal!" she whispered-screamed at me.

"Well he didn't stab me again. So it isn't a big deal!" I told her trying to get her to calm down.

"He didn't stab you AGAIN?" she screeched at me.

"Alice shut it. You're family's downstairs!" I whispered at her. She looked taken aback for a second before she ran to the door and leaned against it making sure no one could get it. I heard four pairs of loud footsteps running up the stairs. They all stopped outside the door and the only sound I could hear was their heavy breathing and my own heartbeat.

"Alice! Are you okay?" Jasper demanded as he started to bang on the door. She looked at me desperately and I shook my head. She wanted to let them in.

"Hide under the bed!" she mouthed at me. I quickly did as she said; just as I was completely hidden the door burst open.

I could only see their feet. I heard Rose and Alice nervously giggle.

"What brings you all up here?" Alice asked innocently as she walked over and sat on the bed.

"We heard you yell something." Emmett said stiffly. Not trusting Alice's innocent act.

"You know how mad I get with trashy magazines." Alice said, her voice going a little higher then normal.

"Someone got stabbed in a trashy magazine?" Edward asked, his tone making it clear he didn't believe her. My heart started to pound against my chest like it does when ever I hear him.

"Yeh. We love reading about drama, don't we Alice?" Rose said in a calm voice.

"Yup . . . drama just makes my day. Hey, who wants pizza?" Alice yelled as she ran out the room. She was followed by two boys – my guess, Emmett and Jasper.

Rose started to walk around her room and Edward stayed still (God it's annoying not being able to see their faces!)

"Aren't you going to go get pizza?" Rose asked

"Nope. I want to talk to you." He said simply. He walked so that he was stood opposite the bed.

"Go ahead" her voice was a little nervous.

"Did you see today?" he asked. His voice sounded so angry that I drew back so I was closer to the wall.

"At lunch?" she asked

"Yes at lunch, when else is there?" his voice turned suspicious.

"Good point"

"What did she mean, "Do you just love taking family away from me"? It doesn't make sense!" he said calmly. Oh boy!

"I know. What do you want me to do Edward? I can't just go up to her and ask, can I?" Rose asked desperately. Did he still care about what I said?

"Well it would make sense then hiding her in you're bedroom!" he snapped in a sharp tone. Rose and I gasped. Did he know I was here? Can he see me?

I started to shout a long list of curses in my head.

"W-What?" Rose stuttered.

"I said that it would make more sense to talk to her in school then to hide her in you're room." He pronounced each word clearly

* * *

**What do you think?  
Reviews please my dears. **

**Any questions, i'll hapily answer them**


	6. Going To Talk

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"Well it would make sense then hiding her in you're bedroom!" he snapped in a sharp tone. Rose and I gasped. Did he know I was here? Can he see me?_

I started to shout a long list of curses in my head.

"W-What?" Rose stuttered.

"I said that it would make more sense to talk to her in school then to hide her in you're room." He pronounced each word clearly

"She's not in my room!" Rose snapped

"I know that. I was saying it would be better if you talked to her in school instead of locking her in you're room like you and Alice were planning a few days ago." He explained. I could imagine the look he was giving Rose at the moment.

"I know, I know. Why don't you go see if the pizza is here, I'll be down in a minute?" she mumbled.

So today wasn't totally out the blue. Her and Alice are totally un-believable.

"Sure" and with that he walked out the room. Rose quickly ran to the door and shut it.

"Bella?" she whispered. I pulled my self out from under her bed when I was finally standing again she let out a huge gust of air. She walked over and hugged me before walking over to the door.

"You stay here. Alice and I will sneak you some pizza, once everyone leaves we can talk."

I nodded my head and she opened the door.

"Rosalie!" I whispered. She turned to face me again. "Thanks!" I told her, the biggest smile fell onto my face. She smiled back and me and shut the door.

The next half and hour was filled with Alice and Rosalie saying they needed to find something and then running upstairs with pizza in their hands. They stole a whole pizza and hide it under the bed, when I gave them a confused look that said "For later when we all stay up late talking – silly!"

It was now midnight and Emmett and Edward had just left, that only meant Jasper was still around. I don't think I'll ever get over how hurt Jasper looked the day I left them in the corridor. I know he's good with people's emotions so it must have been killing him that day.

I'd been hiding in Rose's bedroom for a few hours now and it was strange because I didn't feel lonely, I knew that I had my sisters back. They welcomed me back with open arms – sure in the morning I would have to sneak out and then have to deal with Harry . . . but at the moment I couldn't care less.

The door opened and I heard Rose and Alice mumbled goodnight to Jasper. They stepped in and within seconds I was brought into a huge hug.

We spent the next few hours just talking and catching up, they told me about what they had been up to and I told them what I haven't been up to. The conversation got to the part I knew was coming – Harry.

"He makes out with those _slags_ in front of you?" Alice asked in disbelieve. I nodded.

"We had a huge argument about it and I ended up with this." I told them as I pulled up my shirt to reveal the larges stab wound. It stretched halfway across my stomach and would take who knows how long to heal.

They both gasped as they took in the three wounds on my stomach as well as other bruises and cuts. I pointed to the smallest wound

"I got this in the corridor. When he was telling me to pick between staying with Edward and all of you or going with him. I made sure that if I went with him he wouldn't hurt any of you."

I pointed to the second wound, it was a little bigger then the first.

"I got this because I kept talking about all of you and crying. He got sick of it and stabbed me before telling me to shut up. The bruises and cuts are just for stuff like, not showing him the right respect, not wanting to kiss him . . . stuff like that." I informed them. I looked back up and them after I pulled my shirt down and they both head tears streaming down their faces.

"Hey, calm down. I'm still alive right." I attempted to sooth them but this just made them cry more. "Okay girls. You need to get a grip, please! And anyway its 2am, I have to leave you're house before Jasper gets up!" I tried to reason with them, this seemed to make them calm down. They both nodded.

"Bella, you can't go back to him. Please, I'm begging you as your sister. Don't go back!" Alice cried.

I have to go back; I made my decision a long time ago. Maybe I could only go back a few days a week . . . I like that idea.

"I'll see what I can do." I told her honestly.

"Do you want to borrow some pyjamas and some clothes for tomorrow?" Rose asked. Thankfully changing the subject. I nodded and she ran off to get clothes from her closet (Her closet that still amazes me!) She came back out with some silk pyjamas and some clothes that were in my size.

"Why do you have my size clothes?" I asked totally perplexed.

"Well you heard Edward earlier. We have been planning to kidnap you, so we got you clothes and well everything. The boy's just thought we had a silly idea, they didn't think we went through with it." Rose explained whilst Alice beamed at me innocently.

"Oh. Well thanks . . . you know you two would plan to kidnap me?" I muttered the last bit sarcastically.

"We did!" They both said at the same time. We all started to laugh. There was three knocks on Rose's bedroom door and we all froze.

Rose quickly jumped up and opened the door the smallest amount so she could see who had knocked.

"What do you want Jasper?" she giggled at him, still not recovering from our laughing fit.

He yawned before answering. "As much as I love you and Alice _please_ shut up so I can get some sleep." He asked desperately. I tried not to laugh.

"Sorry Jazz. You know what we are like." was Rosalie's answer.

"It sounded like someone else was with you . . . maybe I'm just _really_ tired. Night. Love you Alice!" Jasper called before going back to his room.

"Aww. I'm glade that didn't change" I told her. She blushed a little.

Rose walked back over to us. She had already shown me where I would be sleeping; she had got a brand new sofa that became a bed. Alice and I would be sleeping on it tonight. They decided that when I did come back (They weren't giving me a choice) I would be sleeping on it.

"Time for bed ladies. We have to get Bella ready in the morning!" Rose giggled as she jumped into her bed. I groaned and went into my bad. Alice slowly walked over to the bed and lay down on it. I was just about to fall asleep with Alice started to talk again. (As much as I love her, I would like some sleep!)

"Bella, where do you sleep at Harry's house?" she asked quietly. It was like she didn't want to know the answer.

"The sofa in the living room, he doesn't let me in the bedroom – and I'm happy about that. He sleeps in the bedroom with what ever girl he brought home." I explained before closing my eyes and falling into the best sleep I've had in a year and a half.

5am came all too early for me. I had a quick shower before I was jumped upon by Alice and Rose; they styled my hair and covered up all my marks on my arms and neck. I quickly changed into the clothes I was given yesterday before we all snuck out the house.

We arrived at school an hour before normal. I gave them both one last hug before they drove back to Rose's house. Now what do I do?

I started to walk around school, a few teachers we arriving now. I walked past my music class to see Mrs. Lilac sitting over her desk looking very frustrated. I knocked on the door and she jumped, she motioned for me to come in.

"Sorry to disturb you, but is it okay if I just stay in here for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure dear. You look very nice today, I see that you have covered everything." She sighed sadly. Out off all my teachers Mrs. Lilac always looked out for me, she would never admit to me that she knew how I got all my marks but I could tell she knew.

"Yeh, the power of make-up." I muttered. She smiled at me.

"Do you want to go over the song for a bit? That way you don't have to come after school today."

"That sounds good" I told her. She started to play a CD with only music on. It seemed like a light rock song. She told me when I would start singing and what sort of pitch to sing in. she also explained what part of the song I would be singing with the other person.

Students started to fill the halls but we continued to practise. The bell rang and I jumped.

"I really like this song. Are you sure you don't want me to come back tonight?" I asked once I got to the door.

"No dear. You got it almost perfect. I'll see you in class." She beamed at me as I ran to my English class.

The day past incredibly fast. Until lunch. I hadn't seen Harry all day and I was beginning to hope that he wasn't in. I walked into the cafeteria my eyes scanned the room and sadly the landed on him. He had his eyes glued on me as he glared at me.

I walked slowly over to his table and sat down in my space next to him. I could feel the anger and hate pouring off him.

"Where were you last night? How did you get new clothes?" he demanded as he slammed his fist down on the table, causing everyone to look at us.

"I walked around and I came across a new shop, they wanted someone to show off their clothes so they gave me them for free. I stayed out last night, I went to the library and I stayed there until it was time for school." I told him my well rehearsed lie. Even if it was true he wouldn't believe me.

"Oh yeh. What's this shop called?" he demanded.

"Roic" I told him. I decided to merge Rosalie's and Alice's names together because I did get my clothes from them. I heard them both try to stop their giggles from across the cafeteria.

"Roic? What sort of dumb ass name is that?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. He bent his head down to whisper in my ear. I quickly stiffened.

"You're still going to pay for what you did yesterday!" he informed me. He stood up and pulled me up to. He placed one hand on my stomach, right on my larges wound. I flinched.

"Well, I and Bella are going to go . . . talk." He said to his followers. He started to walk but when I didn't follow he spun back around. He slammed his hand into my stomach again, touching the two largest cuts. I bent over trying to stop the pain that spread through my whole body. I clamped my mouth shut to stop the scream that was about to jump out.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Rose jump up from their seats. Knowing why what he just did hurt so much.

I lifted my arm slowly and pointed at them and then back to their seats.

"Sit down!" I hissed at them. I turned to look at them, I pleaded with them with my eyes. If they got up and came over Harry would hurt them. They both nodded and sat down slowly.

I straightened up slowly and looked at Harry who had a smirk on his face again.

"Look who's been getting all friendly with her sisters again." His voice took on a new threatening note. He wouldn't dare to touch them.

"Shut up! Do you want to go talk or what?" I yelled at him, desperately trying to get his attention away from Rose and Alice.

He smiled at me, knowing what I was doing. He grabbed my hand, crushing a few fingers. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop my yelp of surprise. He dragged me out of the cafeteria and down to the unused part of school again.

He slammed me against the wall. I let a low hiss escape my lips at the pain. He wrapped him hands around my arms and started to squeeze. I ignored the pain and looked at him.

"What is with you and this corridor? Are in love with it or something?" I asked in a polite voice. What the hell am I doing? He's obviously going to kill me . . . the most I could do would be quiet and hope he does it quickly . . . I shouldn't be pissing him off.

He lifted one hand off my arm and slapped me across the face. My whole right side of my face started to sting and tingle. I could feel blood coming from my split lip. The warm blood started to trickle down my throat.

"Don't talk to me like that!" he spat at me. His was shaking with anger and he was bright red.

"I think, I of all people have a right to speak to you like that!" I spat back at him.

He bent his face forward so he was an inch in front of me. The smell of cheap perfume hit me like a battering ram.

"So how was Mia last night? I'm sad I missed her." I said with mock sadness. He turned even redder and growled at me.

"Did you really just growl at me? Oh boy that's so . . . pathetic" I managed to say before I started to laugh. I don't know where this courage was coming from but it was going to get me into a lot of trouble.

He took a step back in shock and dropped his hands from around me. He bared his teeth at me before lunging forward

* * *

**Yes i am evil. **

**Okay the Mia bit was for a good friend of mine - if she's reading. I hope she's happy. **

**Review please **


	7. What's It Like

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_He took a step back in shock and dropped his hands from around me. He bared his teeth at me before lunging forward_

He took a step back in shock and dropped his hands from around me. He bared his teeth at me before lunging forward; his huge fist came flying towards my face. My body acted on impulse and I ducked. Plaster fell onto my head and all around me. Harry let out a yelp of pain and started to cradle his hand to his chest. He turned pale and tears started to form in his eyes.

I heard people start clapping and a few people cheer. I jumped up and tried to look for the noise. I looked towards the direction of the cafeteria and saw my old family all there. Alice and Rose were doing some sort of dance and cheering whilst the boys all looked to be in some form of shock.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Harry screamed at me. I was still too distracted to notice that he has stopped whining about his hand. I blinked and Harry had me pressed against the wall again his hand pulled back as he was about to punch me in the stomach.

"NO!" Alice and Rosalie yelled as they ran forward. I didn't feel anything for a few seconds. Harry's hand connected with my stomach with such a force that it sent me further into the wall. And then it hit me, the pain dashed around me. I couldn't breath. My throat felt like it was about to explode. My heart started to beat un-evenly. Tears started to rush down my face.

I wanted to scream, I wanted him to hear the pain he was inflicting on me. I wanted him to stop, I needed him to stop. I started to feel a ringing in my head, my ears felt like they were out to fall off. My body felt like it wasn't connected to my body.

I could feel a dark and safe feeling creeping up on me. Just before it took over I realised, Harry had hit me so hard that my head fell into the wall . . . he really did kill me.

My body gave up and I fell onto the cold floor. The dark feeling tried to take over completely but my body fought it. I welcomed it, but my body wouldn't let embrace it. The dark feeling started to get pushed back. Letting me feel the pain that was now everywhere.

The safe and dark feeling left completely. For what could have been a second or it could have been a minute I was just left in my pain.

"That fucking hurt!" I yelled through me clenched teeth. I heard a few yelps of surprise and then I heard people sobbing.

I slowly opened my eyes ignoring the pain that was trying to take over. Alice and Rose were sitting next to my head. Rose had my head on her lap and was trying to stop the bleeding from the back of my head whilst Alice was trying to check if my other wounds were bleeding.

Both their eyes were rimmed red and were filled with tears. Alice was shaking with sobs and Rose looked frozen.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Alice cried as she looked at my stomach. It was strange, I knew I was in pain but I seemed to be able to ignore it.

"What for, it's not like you did this to me." I told her honestly. She gave me a sad smile before bursting into tears. I tried to push my self up to comfort her but my head left like it was full of lead.

"Alice, I can't actually get up so you're going to have to move so I can hug you." I explained. She giggled before moving and wrapping her small arms around me lightly.

"Well now don't we all feel better." I mumbled. Rose let out a half laugh half sob.

"Right. As much as I love this painful sister bonding time, can you help me get off the floor and maybe take me to a hospital?" I asked when I couldn't ignore the pain any more.

They both nodded. Alice moved away and Rose slipped out so that my head was resting on the floor. They both pulled me to my feet and then wrapped an arm around me before limping with me to Rose's car.

Weren't the boy's with them before . . . maybe I imagined them.

* * * *

**Edward's POV**

School sucks. Life sucks. Love sucks.

Monday to Friday I have to watch as the girl I loved . . . okay love . . . sits with that _boy_. Every week she turns up with some sort of new bruise or cut. Each little cut would rip my heart. I still couldn't believe she had said those things . . . it wasn't like her – at all.

It was a normal Monday, nothing happening. Rose and Alice kept saying how they planned to "kidnap" Bella. I didn't believe them.

A chair from Harry's table screeched as it was pushed back. I turned to see what had made the noise. Bella was stood about a meter away from Harry and she was fuming.

"You didn't even tell me my own father was in hospital!? What's wrong with you, do you just love taking family away from me!" she screamed at him whilst she threw her hands up in the air.

She didn't even know her dad was ill? Taking family away from her? Is she talking about us? That's a bit hypercritical coming from her, if what she said was true.

Harry looked like he wanted to attack her, she just looked at him. It was like she was silently challenging him.

"Sit down Bella!" he ordered. I was used to listening to him order her about but it still made me want to punch him.

"You know what Harry, why don't you make. In front of all you're _friends_." She yelled at him. What the hell?

He jumped up and started to glare at her. She just looked determined . . . like she knew she was pissing him off.

"Sit down!" he demanded as he started to clench his fists . . . is he really going to hit her?

"No!" she said simply. He took a step forward and she stiffened. He stopped mid-step and he looked like he was deep in thought. Once he was done thinking he had a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, you stay there . . . I'll just go and talk to some one about a certain person . . . how is he by the way?" he said in a mock-polite voice. His eyes flashed to mine extremely quickly I think everyone else missed it. Is he talking about me? What the?

She looked at him like she was about to rip his head off.

"You do that. You know that as soon as you do you're going to get what's coming to you. It might not be me who does it but someone will do it!" she screeched at him. Get what's coming to him?

"Bella I've told you before they don't scare me!" he bellowed back at her. It was easy to see that he was lying. Fear was clear in his eyes. I wonder who these people are.

"Sure" she muttered sarcastically. Obviously she didn't believe him. She turned to look at the people she sits with. She took in their wide eyes and open mouth with a look of disgust.

"I hope you've enjoyed the show. I'm going to music!" she informed them whilst doing a mock curtsy and practically running out the cafeteria.

Harry looked at the door she had run out of with a look of hate before storming out towards the car park.

I turned back to my family. Okay, I hate being confused. Rose and Alice looked deep in thought whilst Jasper and Emmett looked as confused as I felt.

"I'm confused." Emmett finally said. Jasper and I nodded.

"She really confuses me. I thought she wanted to be with him. Who is he afraid of? Bella looked almost as mad as she did the first day we meet her . . . URG I miss Bella!" Emmett complained. He banged his fist on the table making Alice and Rose jump. The scowled at him until he apologised.

"I know how you feel." Jasper added. I just scowled . . . try being in love with her.

"Edward?" Alice asked suddenly. Pulling me out of my moping. I looked up at her.

"You still love her, don't you?" she asked timidly. At first when they asked I would get mad and storm off, but I can't deny it. I just nodded sadly. She gave me a sympathetic smile before going off to her lesson.

I followed her lead and walked to music. The only class I had with Bella, the one class I just watched her shamelessly. Mrs. Lilac started to go on about pressing buttons to make music (Thanks for clearing that up for me . . . who knew) As much as I loved to make fun of Mrs. Lilac I could kiss her after what she told me this morning.

The lesson past all too quickly and I got ready to go home. We all waited near Jaspers car as Rosalie had work to do. Once we got back to him house we all quickly went to the living room and started to watch some rubbish on the TV.

The back door opened.

"Rosie is that you?" Emmett asked. He almost bounced up and down at the thought of Rose being back. There was a short pause.

"Yes. Where are you's?" she called back. Can't she guess where we are? We're always here.

Jasper and Emmett looked confused whilst Alice looked like she had won the lottery . . . what an odd family I have.

"We're all in the living room. Why?" Emmett called back, his confusion clear in his voice.

"Just wondering" she shouted back. A few seconds later she came in with a biggest smile she's had in ages. She looked directly at Alice and nodded before sitting on Emmett's lap. Alice started to do some sort of dance but stopped when she noticed us all looking.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked in-between his laughing. Alice shrugged and then for a few hours everything went back to normal. All of a sudden Alice seemed to get bored and run upstairs.

"Rose, I'm just going to grab something from you're room. Something I haven't seen in a _long_ time. You know it looks good in blue!" she yelled from outside Rose's room.

I will never understand girls! We all turned to look at Rose who rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the TV.

I kept repeating Alice's words over and over, they reminded me of Bella. My mind wondered back to how different she was now, her looks, her personality and well she wasn't Bella she was like a shell of Bella. If Harry had never turned up I wonder if I would have ever got the courage to ask her out . . . maybe I would have even told her I loved her.

"He didn't stab you AGAIN?" Alice screeched from upstairs. Rose's face paled before she ran out the room. Jasper was out his seat before Alice had finished her scream and Emmett and I were soon to follow.

We got upstairs and were greeted by silence. Rose looked like was had been caught stealing from her mom's purse whilst Jasper looked like he was on the edge of a cliff. I'm sure Emmett and I had the same expression – fear and concern.

"Alice! Are you okay?" Jasper yelled as he banged on Rose's door. Emmett who obviously gave up waiting for an answer pushed on the door and it burst open to relive a shocked looking Alice. She was holding a stupid magazine like her life depended on it.

"What brings you all up here?" she asked in her most innocent voice as she went to sit on the bed. I quickly became suspicious and started to look around the room.

"We heard you yell something." Emmett snapped stiffly. Like me, learning after years of living with Alice not to trust the "innocent" act.

"You know how mad I get with trashy magazines." She sighed as she started to flip the pages of the magazine.

Right . . . that's normal.

"Someone got stabbed in a trashy magazine?" I asked, making it clear that I didn't believe her. URG I hate being confused! (Have I said that already?)

"Yeh. We love reading about drama, don't we Alice?" Rose sighed as she looked at Alice. They both had innocent faces on . . . I don't like this.

"Yup . . . drama just makes my day." A look of pain flashed in her eyes before she continued "Hey, who wants pizza?" she yelled before running out the door. Followed by Jasper because he would follower her everywhere if he could, and followed by Emmett because she mentioned pizza.

I can talk to Rose about Bella. She always seems to know more then she lets on about Bella. She started to pace around her room and I just stayed still waiting for her to turn her attention to me.

"Aren't you going to go get pizza?" she asked suddenly. She started to eye me suspiciously.

"Nope. I want to talk to you." I explained. I walked so that I was leaning on the door, a look of panic jumped onto her face before being replaced with a calm mask. Now I looked at her suspiciously.

"Go ahead" Why is she so nervous?

"Did you see today?" the anger in my voice came out clear. I could never hide my anger when it came to Bella. I could lie and say I was angry at her, but I wasn't . . . I think it's impossible for me to be angry at her.

"At lunch?" Rose asked. Of course at lunch! Unless he did something at another time!

"Yes at lunch, when else is there?"

"Good point" she said in calm voice.

"What did she mean, "Do you just love taking family away from me"? It doesn't make sense!" I throw my hands in the air and started to pace around the room. Does she still think of us as family? What did she mean "taking family away"? Didn't she leave us?

"I know. What do you want me to do Edward? I can't just go up to her and ask, can I?" she demanded, still in a soft voice. I knew that it still hurt her but I need to talk to someone about it.

"Well it would make sense then hiding her in you're bedroom!" I snapped. I automatically felt bad when she gasped. I shouldn't let my anger get to me like that.

"W-What?" Rose stuttered. Hey eyes flashed around the room . . . like she was looking for Bella.

"I said that it would make more sense to talk to her in school then to hide her in you're room." I said each word clearly, making sure she heard me.

"She's not in my room!" she snapped. Her eyes boring into mine.

"I know that. I was saying it would be better if you talked to her in school instead of locking her in you're room like you and Alice were planning a few days ago." I explained. How could she forget her own plan?

"I know, I know. Why don't you go see if the pizza is here, I'll be down in a minute?" she mumbled. A huge smile fell onto her face. Well that's the most help I'm going to get out of her today.

"Sure" I muttered as I walked out the room.

Rose come down after a minute and the rest of the night was filled with silly conversations and watching stupid movies that my family got to snuggle up to whilst I was left wondering what it would be like if Bella was here with me. Rose and Alice kept leaving the room and then they both left with a whole pizza.

"Okay, why have you just stolen a whole pizza and taken it to you're room?" Jasper asked Rosalie, he seemed to be very concerned about his sister's behaviour. I was feeling the same way about Alice – they were acting so different.

"Alice is sleeping over and we are going to gossip and eat pizza!" Rose explained like it was the simplest thing ever.

At midnight Rose reminded us we all had school tomorrow. She started to kiss Emmett goodbye and by the time they had finished I was sat on the Hales garden wall waiting for Emmett. The walk home with Emmett was strange because we normally either had all of us, Alice or Jasper.

"What's it like?" Emmett asked as we got to the front door. The joys of living two minutes away from you're friends.

"What's what like?" I asked him, again being confused.

"Seeing her like she is, with all the cuts and bruises . . . I swear she isn't even the same person. You know today has to be the first time I've hear her say more then two words!" Emmett explained. I tried not to picture her in my mind but she was . . . but she was always in my mind.

"I can't explain in Emmett. Each time I see a new cut or bruise it's like it's happened to me. I can't make my self believe she said those things, I know she's different but I don't believe she wanted to become different." It told him as we walked to our rooms. When we got to our rooms we turned to face each other. I could finally see the pain in Emmett's face. I didn't know he was so close to her until today.

"She was like Alice. She was like my baby sister. That day in to corridor when I couldn't do anything and we did was watch as she walked away from us . . . I can't help but blame myself for everything that's happened to her. She looked up to us, Jasper and I. We were her brothers, and we let her get hurt." Emmett told me. By the end he was so angry he hit the wall. I could see that he was actually crying now.

"I know. Believe me I know how you feel. Try being in love with her. Maybe if I hadn't been so much of a wimp and told her she would have stayed. We can only hope that one day we'll get her back!" I opened my door and Emmett did the same, I stepped in and just before I closed the door Emmett started to talk again.

"We will get her back, Edward!" he promised. I nodded at him before closing the door.

* * *

**Review please. **

**What do you think of the Emmett speech thing - i have to say i did go "awww" to it.**


	8. Why?

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"We will get her back, Edward!" he promised. I nodded at him before closing the door._

The whole night was filled with Emmett's words and Bella's argument with Harry. I was trying to make it make sense but it never fit. It was like I was missing a huge piece of information.

Who needs sleep anyway! URG I could just get up now and go to school early . . . god I'm such a geek.

I had a quick shower that woke me up even more and got changed. Before leaving for school I wrote Emmett a note telling him I've already gone to school and that he isn't aloud to make toast (He managed to burn down half the kitchen last time) and quickly got into my car and drove to school.

What to do? I could go practise with Mrs. Lilac . . . even though I've been practicing the whole song for a month now. When she said it would be a great duet I almost fell out my seat, when she told me who she wanted me to sing with – I did fall out my seat.

I walked towards the music room. Avoiding the unused part of school – I hate that part of school!

Just as I got to the door I heard music and singing. I knew the song line by line and I would know that voice anywhere. I looked in the classroom to see Bella and Mrs. Lilac stood by a CD player and talking about how the notes go high at a certain point.

Bella started to sing again and I felt my mouth jump open. WOW! Mrs. Lilac turned her head to the door and saw me; I was too shocked to care. She turned away to face Bella she had a huge grin on her face.

I reluctantly tore my self away from watching Bella sing (I get to sing with her. Me!) And walked toward my first lesson. The day past all too slowly. Lessons dragged on and on, finally lunch came to rescue me.

I was sat on my normal table. Emmett and Jasper were keeping keen eyes on their girlfriends who have been smiling all day – it was getting a little scary. When ever I looked at them I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"Okay. I can't take this any more. What is with you two?" Jasper asked after Rosalie and Alice started to do some odd dance.

"Nothing dear brother. Life is on the up!" Rosalie more or less sang at him. Alice nodded along with her whilst the rest of us just grunted and chose to ignore their happy moods.

The doors opened slightly and Bella slipped into the room. Rosalie's and Alice's mood seemed to change slightly. They were still happy but they seemed to be on edge.

Her eyes skimmed the cafeteria and a small smile landed on her face until she saw Harry and it disappeared completely. She walked slowly over to him and sat down next to him. You could almost feel the hate that jumped off him from my table.

Rose and Alice's mood had completely gone now. They were both watching Bella and Harry with fear in their eyes – it was making me jumping. They never watched them like this before.

"Where were you last night? How did you get new clothes?" Harry demanded. He slammed his fist down on the table. Bella didn't go home last night? She got new clothes? . . . Rose and Alice's odd mood . . . taking pizza to Rose's room . . . NO! She was there!

Everyone flinched at the sound. Of course the cafeteria was silent as everyone watched.

I turned to look at my sister. She quickly looked at Rose who both put on innocent faces.

"I walked around and I came across a new shop, they wanted someone to show off their clothes so they gave me them for free. I stayed out last night, I went to the library and I stayed there until it was time for school." Bella explained. Each word was said in a perfect clear voice. I didn't believe her but someone who maybe wasn't in love with her might.

Bella was in the house I was in last night! Why the hell was she there last night!

"Oh yeh. What's this shop called?" Harry demanded. An ugly sneer falling onto his disgusting face.

"Roic" Bella said simply. Alice and Rosalie quickly shoved their hands over their mouths to stop their giggling. Now it's clear – she was there last nigh. Roic? . . . Rose and Alice? Roic, that's clever.

"Roic? What sort of dumb ass name is that?" he asked. Bella shrugged. Harry seemed put-out for a second before bending his head down to Bella's ear. She stiffened as he said something to her. Alice and Rose both froze. What am I missing?

He stood up and dragged Bella up to. It was easy to see that she was scared. He put his hand on her stomach . . . is that some sort of romantic gesture? She flinched at the contact.

"No!" Rose and Alice whispered. Their voices covered in horror.

"Well, I and Bella are going to go . . . talk." He said to his table. Yeh right! He started to walk away but when he noticed Bella hadn't moved he spun around and slammed his hand into her stomach. She bent over clutching her stomach. She quickly shut her mouth.

Anger started to pound around me! How could he hurt her like that and in front of all these people?

Alice and Rosalie jumped up and started to get out of their seats. Bella slowly lifted an arm of her stomach and pointed at them before pointing at their seats. What the hell?

"Sit down!" she hissed. The pain she was going through was clear in her voice. When they didn't do as she asked she turned to look at them. Her brown eyes looked so dead but were silently pleading with them to listen to her. They nodded at her before reluctantly sitting down.

She slowly shook her head and straightened up. She looked directly at Harry. Harry had a huge smirk on his face. One day I'm going to smack that smirk of his face!

"Look who's been getting all friendly with her sisters again." He said to her. It was like it had a double meaning. She glared at him. She seemed to have made her mind up about something.

"Shut up! Do you want to go talk or what?" she yelled at him. His eyes flashed to Rose and Alice before back to her. This just seemed to make her angrier.

"Fuck Bella. You idiot!" Rose wimped.

"Why is she doing this now? We told her we could look after our self's. Rose he's going to hurt her!" Alice screamed-whispered to her.

WHAT!!?

My attention was pulled away from them when Harry dragged Bella out the room. I stared to panic

"What did you just say?" I said in a deadly voice to Alice.

Rose and Alice got up and stared to pull us all up. They both looked frantic.

"Please! We need to go . . . GET UP!" she screamed at us. We did as she said and they took of running towards the unused part of school . . . I hate this part of school.

What the hell is going on? Is Bella only with him because he threatened us? She put her self in that hell because he was going to hurt us!

The next few minutes were un-real. My body moved on it own. Bella was in danger . . . because of me. If I hadn't of been so stupid I would have realised. How could I have done this to her, I just let her go . . . she could get killed!

We all stopped dead in our tracks. Bella was against the wall with a split lip and her right side of her face had a huge red mark. Harry had one hand holding her arm in a death grip.

"Don't talk to me like that!" he spat into her face whilst shaking with anger. He was bright red and looked like he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"I think, I of all people have a right to speak to you like that!" Bella spat back at him. This seemed to anger him more because he leaned forward in a threatening manner. Bella wrinkled her nose at the smell that came off him.

"So how was Mia last night? I'm sad I missed her." Bella asked in mock sadness. Is she trying to get hurt? Why is she so suicidal . . . why can't I move to go help . . . for god sakes body fucking move!

Harry turned redder (he looks stupid) and made an odd noise. Bella looked like she was trying to hold back laugher. Her whole body was shaking with silent laughter.

"Did you really just growl at me? Oh boy that's so . . . pathetic" she finally said before she started to laugh. This shocked Harry almost as much as it shocked me . . . where is all this courage coming from?

He bared her teeth at her, like he was some mad dog and lunged forward. His fist made for Bella's face. My heart stopped. Bella's eyes widened before she ducked right as Harry's hand connected with the hall behind her.

Harry started to almost cry as he cradled his hand to his chest. Bella looked shocked before her head turned to all of us. Alice and Rose were dancing in celebration of Bella not being hit whilst Jasper and Emmett looked almost as shocked as I felt.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Harry bellowed as he slammed Bella into the wall. He drew his hand back and punched her in her stomach which caused her to knock her head off the wall.

"NO!" Alice and Rosalie screamed as they ran forward. Just all Bella fell to the floor I was brought out of my shock trance. Bella's body was lifeless . . . she can't be dead!

What had he done to her?

Rosalie had Bella's head on her lap and was trying to stop the bleeding. Alice was next to her and lifting up her shirt to reveal two huge wounds and a smaller one. Her whole stomach was covered in blood. They were both sobbing trying to get Bella to talk or to do something.

Not Bella! Why Bella? Why is my Bella not moving? I felt as if my heart had been ripped out and smashed into a wall over and over. I don't care if I live till in 150 years old. Bella has to wake up! I don't want to think about my life without her being near me.

She started to breathe a little more evenly. I felt my self let out a gust of air I didn't know I've been holding.

"That fucking hurt!" she yelled. Oh thank god. My heart started to pound harder then it has in my whole life. She still hadn't opened her eyes yet but I didn't care. Her face was pulled into a grimace. Blood was trickling from her lip down her throat and her hair was sticking together with the blood. Her top was ruined and was stuck to her blood covered skin. She's never looked more beautiful to me . . . I can't believe I've almost lost her because of _him_!

Where is the basted!?

I tore my eyes off her and they landed on that _creature _who dared to lay his hands on her. He was leaning against the wall looking a little shocked. His eyes were only the smallest bit wider then normal. The rest of his face was in an old calm mask . . . did he not just see that he almost killed my Bella!?

I jumped from beside Bella quicker then humanly possible and grabbed his throat. I started to add pressure to his pulse point. I've never hated someone as much as I hate this _thing_ in my hands right now.

"Edward. Let's take _this-_" Emmett pointed to the thing in my hands "-outside so that Bella won't have to see him when she opens her eyes!" Emmett whispered into my ears.

I nodded and moved my hand from his neck to his greasy hair. I clung to it as I dragged him outside. Emmett and Jasper storming silently next to me. It was like I wasn't a human anymore. I didn't need stupid things like food and water, all I needed was Bella to be safe and for her to stay safe.

Once we got outside, I threw him onto the floor. He tried to jump up but once he noticed that we were still here he sat down silently and glared at us. Jasper scoffs at his attempt to scare us. Emmett started to clench and unclench his hands. I had no idea what to do . . . I couldn't figure it out, why would he hurt her?

I looked around trying to clear my thoughts. We in the far end of the car park. It was completely empty apart from us. The _thing_ was on the floor leaning back on his hands and trying to scare us. Emmett was crouched on the floor and looked like he was about to tackle the _thing_ if he moved again. Jasper was stood next to me. His eyes never left the _thing_. His posture was stiff.

I looked directly at the vile evil creature. Making sure that my anger and hate was clear in my voice and eyes.

"Why?" I demanded. I saw Jasper jump at my voice.

"Why what?" he spat back. I stopped my self from lunging at his throat again.

"Why did you hurt her?" I finally managed to say. My voice not sounding like me at all. He seemed to be deep in thought. Emmett made a noise showing that he better hurry up. His eyes snapped from Emmett to me. He actually looked mad at me.

"I could ask you the same question!" He said simply.

* * *

**Review please. **

**What do you think ?**


	9. Sorry About The Blood

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"Why did you hurt her?" I finally managed to say. My voice not sounding like me at all. He seemed to be deep in thought. Emmett made a noise showing that he better hurry up. His eyes snapped from Emmett to me. He actually looked mad at me._

_"I could ask you the same question!" He said simply._

WHAT? The emotions rushing through my body were to confusing to understand. I hurt her? How? When? How dare he even say that! How dare _he_, the one who just beat her up say _that _to me!

"You know Harry you shouldn't lie." A strained and soft voice snapped from next to me. I snapped my head down to see Bella been held up by Rose and Alice. More blood had covered her top and it was now completely covered in bright red and clinging to her skin. She was paler then any paper I have ever seen. Her voice was like music to my ears. I couldn't help myself from grinning like an idiot.

I never hurt her! She just said, he shouldn't lie.

"You get wrinkles that way." Everyone said at the same time. Everyone looked at each other before we all started to laugh. The back of my mind was screaming _Bella is injured and you're laughing. Who does that?_

"What? Wrinkles? What?. . . No you don't . . . do you?" Harry mumbled. Sounding so confused it just caused me to laugh harder_._ I looked at him to see him patting his face desperately trying to find any wrinkles. Emmett stopped his bellowing laughter to give him a weird look.

"You can ask Ren. She knows about getting wrinkles when you lie." Bella suddenly snapped at him. Everyone stopped laughing. I looked once again at Bella. She looked weak and like she was about to faint at any second but her eyes held determination.

"Who's Ren?" Emmett _attempted_ to whisper to Jasper.

"My mom. They call her Ren . . . it makes me want to gag" Bella answered before Jasper could explain. Emmett nodded his head in understanding.

"Ren has nothing to do with this!" Harry yelled suddenly. Alice and Rose quickly moved Bella so she was further away from him. Jasper, Emmett and I took a threatening step forward. Making sure we were in his way if he tried to even touch . . . or breathe on her again.

Bella yet out a quiet sarcastic laugh. How much blood had she lost? What about the cut on her head? Leave Harry . . . the others can deal with him! Bella needs a doctor, she hates hospitals . . . my dad, I'll take her to my dad!

I moved from the line Emmett, Jasper and I had moved and walked over to the girls. I kept eye contact with Bella the whole time. That way I could tell if something was happening to her.

"I'm taking her to dad. To get her sorted out. Don't kill that _thing_"- I pointed to Harry- "I don't want to have to come and bail you all out of prison." I told Alice and I slowly wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and slid her so most of her body weight was resting on me. She's to thin for her own good!

Rose laughed once without humour. "You can't bail someone out of prison for murder."

"Yes, but we know the Chief of Police. I think he'll be very interested in this." I said as I glared at Harry. Letting the loathing clear in my eyes. Bella tugged at my arm and I slowly stopped my glaring to look at her.

She looked absolutely concerned. I could see the pain she was in clear in her eyes. She seemed to ignore it.

"What's wrong with my dad?" she asked quietly. I forgot she didn't know . . . that's what started this whole thing off. If she hadn't of gotten mad – was it only yesterday! Yikes!

"I'll tell you on the way to my house. We need to get you sorted out." I muttered as I more or less pulled her towards my car. Leaving my family to deal with that _thing_. I walked slowly to my car; Bella's breathing was becoming deeper and heavier. The pain was getting to her now. If I rushed she wouldn't be able to keep her breathing even.

I opened the passenger-side door and lifted her into the seat lightly. Making sure not to put to much pressure on the areas that were injured (So everywhere!) I wasn't sure if I should do her seat belt because of her stomach . . . I'll driver carefully!

The drive to my house was the quickest I've ever done (That's kind of amazing) most of the time Bella used her energy to complain about her getting blood on my seats. I told her to stop being stupid and gently got her out the car.

I would have carried her into my house, but I couldn't. Everywhere was covered in some sort of cut. I managed to open the door. My mom was watching some sort of TV and jumped when I barged the door open. Her eyes landed on me and I scowl landed on her face. Her eyes then landed on Bella and her eyes widened and started to fill with tears her mouth dropped open.

She started to say something but I cut her off as I screamed for my dad. He ran down the stairs, his eyes darting around the room before they landed on me and Bella. He quickly went from "dad" mode to "doctor" mode.

"Take her to my office Edward." He ordered. He started to tell my mom to get something but I was already dragging Bella upstairs. Tears were starting to form in her eyes now. The pain was getting too much for her (When I get my hands on that bastard I'm going to kill him!)

I put her down on my dad's desk as he came running into the room with his bag; he was quickly followed by my mom.

"Sorry for getting blood on you're desk." Bella muttered. The pain very clear in her voice. I rolled my eyes and my mom half chuckled half sobbed.

"Same old Bella" my dad sighed as he lighted her top and started to wipe the blood away. The blood was cleared easily. The _thing_ had managed to rip open two wounds she had on her stomach. The largest stretched halfway across her stomach and looked little over a week old. The second was almost as big; it crossed the smallest and the largest. I was surprised the _thing_ hadn't ripped all three. The rest of her stomach was covered in little cuts and bruises. The stomach and arms were more or less purple.

My dad injected Bella with some sort of pain-killer. She smiled slightly as it dulled the pain. Her eyes started to drop like she was about to fall asleep. I relaxed a little; she was going to be okay.

"I'm not . . . that old . . . Edward's older" she said almost silently before she fell asleep. My dad chuckled as he started to put an ointment onto her wounds and then stitched them up. I flinched watching it. He started to look at her head. He let out a large sigh.

"What? What's wrong?" I demanded as I jumped forward and next to him. He patted my shoulder trying to calm me down. He turned to face me; I only just noticed how tired he looks. His eyes were filled with sadness and they flashed down to Bella.

* * *

**I know it's not a lot and i'm sorry i haven't updated in a bit. I was ill when i started the story and now i'm back at school - oh the joy's of school. **

**Review and tell me what you think please. **

**OOO do you all feel better knowing Edward never hurt her?**


	10. Do Not Look Down!

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"I'm not . . . that old . . . Edward's older" she said almost silently before she fell asleep. My dad chuckled as he started to put an ointment onto her wounds and then stitched them up. I flinched watching it. He started to look at her head. He let out a large sigh._

_"What? What's wrong?" I demanded as I jumped forward and next to him. He patted my shoulder trying to calm me down. He turned to face me; I only just noticed how tired he looks. His eyes were filled with sadness and they flashed down to Bella._

"I think I'm going to have to staple her head." He sighed as he scrunched up his face, showing his dislike for that way of fixing her. I was repulsed. Staples in her head? That can't be right!

"Can't you glue it?" I asked. That has to be better then staples. He just shook his head. I let out a groan.

He went into his bag and pulled out a stapler.

"I thought you used some sort of special hospital stables. Not something I could pick up from a shop!" My voice was sounding almost as hysterical as I was feeling. How is that safe?

"Nope. We use a stapler from a shop and then in a week's time I'll remove them with a staple-remover, which you could also get from a shop." He said as he started to clean the blood from Bella's head. He ended up having to cut some of her hair because the blood had dried and clumped together stopping him from getting to the wound.

He pored some sort of liquid on the cut. It looked like water but it looked purer then water. He picked up the stapler and placed in on her head. He pressed down and a loud _click_ noise was heard. I flinched, he did also a little. Six _click_'s later and he let out another sigh. This time it was because he had finished. He turned to face me.

"She'll need some new clothes. She'll be asleep for an hour, two at tops. But it looks like she needs the sleep so she could be sleeping for as long as" – he looked down at her, he studied her face and then her body before looking back at me – "half a day. Being that you're room is closer you should put her in there. If that's okay with you?" he asked. He was already walking out the door and putting his medical gloves in the bin.

"Is it safe to pick her up? She won't be in pain, will she?" I asked just as he walked out the door.

"It will be fine. I gave her a large dose or pain-killers. She needs it." He sighed sadly as he started to walk down stairs and went to find my mother. She had run out the room crying hysterically when he pulled up her top. I think she rang Alice to ask what was going on.

My dad's word clicked into place and I picked her up and carried Bella into my room. The next room. New clothes? Alice is too small . . . Emmett is _way_ too big. She'll have to have mine.

I mentally prepared myself as I placed Bella on my bed.

Okay, ignore the cuts and _everything_. Just change her top and then make sure she is warm. (I said that to my self five times) I quickly found one of my tops and took a huge breathe and breathed it out.

I gently pulled up her blood covered top. Keeping my eyes on her face! She was in a dream-less sleep, a slight smile on her face. I threw her top to the other side of the room and slide my top over her shoulders. I gently lifted her back so I could slide the top on completely. (Your mom raised me to be polite. Do not look down at Bella! Do not look down at Bella!) When I finally got the top on I let out a sigh of relief – that has to be one of the hardest things I have ever done! (And I not mean that in a sexual way, Emmett would be laughing so much if I had said that out loud!)

I made sure she was warm before picking up her top and walking out the room, closing the door silently. I walked absentmindedly downstairs and put her top in the wash. I shook my head and looked around the kitchen. My mom was sat in the kitchen on a bar stool leaning against the counter in the middle. Her eyes were rimmed red and she looked pale.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked nervously as I sat down opposite her. She nodded her head before talking. Her voice was stained.

"I thought you hated Bella." She was almost silent. I looked at her with bewilderment. She just looked confused.

"No mom, I love her." I told her honestly. She just nodded, still looking confused but not as confused as before.

"You haven't talked to her in a year and a half?"

"No. Rose snuck her into her house yesterday and we didn't even realise."

"Why didn't you talk for so long?"

I felt anger surge through me. I gripped the table to control my anger. Maybe if I had just talked to her in the first place she wouldn't have got hurt at all. Maybe she wouldn't even have a single bruise.

"She was trying to save us from someone." I said slowly. My mom's mouth dropped open and she started saying random words at only speed women seen to have when it comes to talking. I put my head on the cool counter and waited for her to calm down.

"Why was she covered in blood?" she demanded. Do I tell her the truth? Bella will . . . URG here we go.

"A year and a half ago Bella's ex turned up. They went to go talk but we didn't trust him. We split up to go find them, Jasper and Alice found her first and then Emmett and Rosalie. By the time I got there, she was crying so much it was almost un-bearable. She just left with him; they both walked out the corridor." My throat started to tighten and my breathing was becoming un-even.

"That night Rose and Alice told us Bella had said something's about us. It didn't sound like her but it still hurt. She hasn't said a word to us since then."

Here comes the part I hate. "After about a month she stated to look like a shell of Bella. Her ex wouldn't let her talk to people, he was always with her. About a week after that she started to turn up to school with bruises. Each week we would look at her and see a few injuries."

"About two weeks ago she turned with another black eye and she would always keep her arms wrapped around her stomach. Yesterday she learned that her dad was in the hospital, she had no idea. She snapped, I guess and she started to yell at him and demanded if he liked to take family away from her. We were all confused. He ordered her to sit down and she ignored him and went off to music, he stormed off as soon as she left."

"Today Rose and Alice had been in a scary good mood. Bella came into the canteen and their good moods became different, like they were scared. Bella's ex demanded to know where she was last night and how she got new clothes. That's when it clicked. She had been at Rosalie's and Jasper's house. He started yelling and she took it. He pulled her up and tried to drag her away but she wouldn't go."

"He turned around and slammed his hand into her stomach; she bent over at the same time Alice and Rose jumped out their seats. Even when she was in pain she ordered for them to sit back down. They seemed to know something the rest of us didn't because they did sit down. Her ex made a comment about her getting to know them again, I guess he was the reason she left us."

"She yelled at him about him wanting to talk and he dragged her out. That's when Rose and Alice went hysterical and started yelling at us to get up and that we need to help. We found them in the same corridor as a year and a half ago. She was against the wall again and had a split lip and a huge mark on her face. He went to punch her but she ducked and he crashed his hand into the wall."

I took a deep breathe to calm my self down. It didn't work.

"Alice and Rose started to celebrate. You know that odd dance they do. Bella looked at us and well she was shocked that we were there. . . That's when he got her. When she was still looking at us. He punched her in her stomach so hard that her head hit the wall. When she fell to the fall and didn't move, it was like my own life was over. Mom I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life." I admitted the last part all too willingly. My mom knew me better then I knew me, there is no point hiding the truth from her.

My mom seemed to go into the same shock I had found my self in just a few hours ago. Of course she handled it better then me, Emmett and Jasper.

"She really is an amazing young woman." She sighed. She gently got off her stool and started to walk out the kitchen. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

"Alice and Emmett said they will be back in a few minutes. Of course Jasper and Rose are coming. I told them they were staying over tonight. I think you and Bella need them." She said. She turned to face me again. She looked determined. I started to feel a little uneasy from her long look.

"Don't let her go next time Edward. You're her soul mate, as she is yours. Don't let you're pride stand in your way." She suddenly said. Her voice held so much passion.

"Mom, even if I wanted to I couldn't."

"That's good to hear Edward. Also I know I just told you not to let your pride get in the way, but don't let that _animal_ take it away. Don't let him have your pride or your Bella. I can tell that you _both_ would not be able to handle it." She concluded before walking back over to me and lightly kissing my cheek before walking out the kitchen and into the garden.

I made a promise to myself right then. I promised that I would never let Bella get hurt again, she would never be hurt by that _thing_ because I would be there to protect her, she would never be hurt by falling because I would be there to catch her, she would never be hurt by me because I couldn't hurt her.

* * *

**Bet you all hate me for making you think Bella was going to die. **

**If you want to know why i know so much about having your head stapled - happened to me in the summer . . . dam freaky. **

**Review please. **

**- do you want "Ren" to come back with a suprise?**

**- or do you want Mike and Harry to cause trouble?**

**- do you want both?**

**It's just so i know how you want the story to go . . . so i don't annoy you. I have 3 plots so far. Any help would be much loved.**


	11. You win!

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_I made a promise to myself right then. I promised that I would never let Bella get hurt again, she would never be hurt by that thing because I would be there to protect her, she would never be hurt by falling because I would be there to catch her, she would never be hurt by me because I couldn't hurt her._

I'm not sure how long I was sat in the kitchen just think about how my life had changed since I met Bella. The front door burst open and a loud and confusing babble of noise started to fill the house.

I walked slowly to the living room. How many questions are they going to ask me? I hope they don't ask about how she has my top on . . . Emmett would never let me live that down.

They entered the living room. It was a strange sight. Alice and Rose barged into the room a started to demand every detail about what was happening with Bella whilst Emmett and Jasper kept looking at their hands with regret . . . OH I left them with the _thing_.

I put my hands in the air telling Alice and Rose to stop talking. They both glared at me, I stumbled back a bit from their powerful look. (YIKES! Scary girls!)

"She's in my room and dad said that she _should_ be awake in a few hours but he also said she looks like she needs more sleep then normal so she could be sleeping for the rest of the day. He stitched up her stomach and . . . stapled her head." I finished, flinching when it came to the staples.

Rose and Alice ran upstairs the second I finished. Emmett just looked disgusted and Jasper was trying not to gag.

"Staples? In her head?" Emmett asked reluctantly. I just nodded.

"What did you do when we left?" I asked. My tone as reluctant as Emmett's.

"Well I pretended to text you to ask about Bella, but really I filmed the conversation we had with _him_. He started to brag about all the things he's done to Bella, started to say how she got what was coming to her. I'm not a violent person but I swear I almost ripped his head off. Emmett was holding both Rosalie and Alice back." Jasper said as he started to clench his hands. Emmett nodded his head.

"All the things he's done to Bella. What has he done to her?" my voice calm old cold and dead. I do not want to hear the answer to this!

Jasper started to pace around the room and Emmett started to crack his jaw . . . that's not good!

I could feel nervousness, anger, hate, worry and some more emotions I didn't understand take control of my body. I felt my self tense.

"What has he done to her?" I demanded this time.

"He . . . isn't it best for Bella to tell you?" Emmett asked desperately. I was becoming so confused I actually growled. (So manly)

"Emmett just fucking tell me!"

Emmett looked at Jasper. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. I closed my eyes and counted to 10 in my head. I opened my eyes to see them just turning to look at me again.

"He slept with her mom."

I knew that already, Bella had walked in on them when she was living with her mom. It was the first thing she told me about that _thing_. She told me a lot about how he treated her; I think that's why it hurt so much when she left with him.

"He hit her for not showing respect. Bella told Alice and Rose she got the largest stab wound because they had an argument about him making out with people in front of her . . . that's not what happened." Emmett sighed. He looked above my head. His eyes glazed over with emotion.

"He did it because she wouldn't sleep with Mike." Jasper finished. I felt my self jump forward.

WHAT THE FUCK? He stabbed her because she wouldn't sleep with Mike? Mike his main follower . . . he wanted her to sleep with him?

"WHAT?" I screamed. That's sick and disgusting. He was going to make _my_ Bella sleep with Mike. If anyone was going to sleep with Bella, it would be me. (Why are you such a pervert?)

"He would sell her, to people like Mike and his followers. He sold her to Mike for three nights about a week ago. It wasn't just him who would hit her. She wasn't scared of the others. The others couldn't hurt us, but she believed that he could hurt us. That's why she was or is scared of him." Jasper spoke calmly. It was easy to hear the anger in his voice. He tried to hide it in his voice and his eyes.

How. Dare. He! Who did he think he is? What does he think he is? What does he think my Bella is?

"Before you go to murder them, try to remember that they could be lying. We have to ask Bella about it to find out. But we rang her dad; he's out of hospital now. He came and arrested the _thing_ for assault and I sent him the video and we had to stop him from assaulting the _thing_." Emmett concluded. His voice had a slight hint of amusement.

We fell into a silence. It lasted a long time, it was comfortable. We were all busy thinking and we all needed the time to think. We were all probably thinking the same thing at one point; how to kill the _thing_ and his followers.

I noticed that it had got dark outside. The house seemed to be surrounded by a large dark purple bubble. Outside looked like it belonged in a fairytale, not the nightmare that we were all living in.

My dad slowly walked into the room. He looked a little startled but more or less happy. He sat down on the sofa next to Jasper and he let out a relaxed sigh. He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He seemed to be preparing him self for something.

Is something wrong with Bella?

"Bella is on her way down. She's fine." He finally said. Thank God! Emmett and Jasper got a huge smile on their faces. I'm sure I had the same smile on mine.

"Dad, what's up?" Emmett asked after he watched our dad for a few seconds. He was right our dad did seem . . . off.

"She didn't even go into shock. She just hugged me and thanked me, and then she started to talk about films with the girls. I'm worried, she should be going into shock." He confessed. Jasper was about to say something when the girls entered the living room. My mom was leading the way. She had the same look on her face as my dad.

Rose and Alice were smiling happily but seemed to be tense. Bella was still in my shirt and looked a little groggy. You could tell she was nervous.

"Bella. Why are you in Edward's shirt?" Emmett asked as soon as they all sat down. Of course it would be Emmett. Bella blushed a little. She didn't answer so I did for her.

"Her top was covered in blood and it's in the wash. She needed a shirt and Alice's are too small and yours are too large so it had to be one of mine." I explained. My tone making it clear that he shouldn't make a joke about it.

"Right." Was his answer. I was a little shocked; I was expecting some sort of joke at either mine or Bella's expense.

"So . . ." Bella said quietly after a few minutes of extremely un-comfortable silence.

No-one knew what to say – NO no-one knew were to start. The silence was deafening it boomed and shrieked in my eyes. The room felt tense and uneasy. My heart was pounding against my chest . . . something was about to happen. Something big!

A shrill phone started to ring. Everyone started to look for the source of the noise. We all got our phones out. It wasn't anyone from my family. Jasper and Rosalie put their phones away. That only left Bella's phone.

* * * *

**Bella's POV**

I'm sure I should be in shock right now, but I'm not. I have too much on my mind to go into shock . . . and it's not like this hasn't happened before. I was lucky last time I dragged my self to the hospital Carlisle wasn't on duty.

Do I have my family back? Do they all hate me? Do Esme and Carlisle hate me? Are they mad at me for getting blood in their house? What happened to Harry? What's wrong with my dad?

The silence was painful. I know they all want answers. As soon as they get them their going to want to chuck me out . . . it's amazing how much one person can screw up your whole life.

Should I tell them the whole truth? Leaving out no details like I did when I talked to Rose and Alice. I'm sure that I have my sisters back . . . they missed me almost as much as I missed them. Could I live with_ just_ my sisters? Could they even be my sisters when my brothers hate me . . . when the person I love hates me?

A horrible shrill ringing noise burst the excruciating silence. Everyone in the room got out their phone. I got mine out slowly – knowing it was mine. They all put their phones away and turned to face me.

I looked at the screen, it was an un-known number. I pressed the answer button and lifted it slowly to my ear. I could feel all their eyes on me.

"Hello?" I asked a little shakily.

"When I get my hand on you, you're going to get it! They can't always save you . . . I'm going to make you pay you ungrateful little slag!" Harry screamed into the phone.

I should have been scared. I'm not going to lie I wanted to scream and run away but not because he scared me. He's never scared me; I was scared of what he could do to my family . . . not to me.

He just bored me. He says something like that at least twice a week.

"That's nice." I said. The sarcasm in my voice must have pushed him too far before he started to scream into the phone. A deep, bone chilling scream. I held the phone away from my ear. I just looked at it. The scream started to die down and I put the phone to my ear again.

"That was very mature Harry." I told him. He was silent for a few minutes. I waited for his next treat to come. He still didn't say anything . . . I was starting to get nervous. My heart beat started to become uneven.

"You win." He finally said. He sounded like he was confessing something. I win? What am I winning at?

"Pardon?" I asked, my voice sounded as confused as I felt.

* * *

**I bet you hate me for the cliffffiiiieeee**

**Review please. **


	12. Dam Him!

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"You win." He finally said. He sounded like he was confessing something. I win? What am I winning at?_

_"Pardon?" I asked, my voice sounded as confused as I felt._

"I don't have any effect on you. You still want to be with them. I almost killed you and you still aren't intimidated by me. I give up, I'll leave you alone." He finally said. He didn't sound like he was lying. This can't be real.

"You give up? You just going to leave me alone . . . like that!?" I whispered. Maybe if I say it quietly it might happen.

"Yes. If you don't press any charges I'll leave. I'll go back home. I'm not going to say sorry! But I will leave. If you do press charges I will kill you and them!" he added the last part in to much of a hurry. I was starting to talk to the Harry I once knew again.

For a second it was like he was the boy who I first started to date. The one who didn't want to hurt me.

"Okay let's say I don't press charges. You'll leave forever?" I could feel myself starting to hope. I might be getting my life back!

"Only if you don't press charges against me." He snapped in a deep voice. I only just noticed that he was slurring. He was sober . . . he was serious. He's going to leave! I'll be free, my family will be free!

"Harry. I hate you but I'm not pressing charges." I almost sang into the phone.

"Good! I'll be gone by tomorrow. You promise your not going to press charges?" he demanded.

"Harry, you've beaten me and almost killed me. You've taken my family away from me, and you've done a whole bunch of other stuff. But I'm not going to press charges. Only if your not gone by tomorrow. If I see you, you will be arrested!" I warned him. He laughed one humourless laugh.

"I'm already in a taxi going to the airport . . . Bella I know you hate me, I mean you have all right to, but thanks." He mumbled. That was the Harry I only saw every now and then.

I hated him and the thought of him made my blood boil but some where deep down he could be an okay person.

"It's okay. I know I hate you too."

"One last thing." He said in a strangely happy note.

"Sure"

"I tried to warm them about Mike" – I froze – "If he does something to you and they don't do anything. Give me a ring and I'll sort him out . . . we both know he deserves it!" I could almost feel his anger radiating off the phone.

"Yeh, I know. I don't think _it_ will be a problem. If it is, I've got you're number." I told him honestly. I never did thank him for saving me . . . I hope he becomes a decent guy.

"Sure. Have a good life Bella." He sighed.

"Harry before you go, promise me something!"

"I'll see what I can do . . . what you want?" he asked, it wasn't mean or cruel he just wanted to know.

"Try to be a better person. Don't become like _him_ Harry. You owe me that much, try and get a job, who knows you might even find the right lady." It was strange talking to him like this, in a whole year and a half we only once talked like this.

"I can do that for you Bella. Have a good life!" He told me before hanging up.

It's over . . . okay the Harry drama is over! He won't hurt them, there safe! My family are safe! Just like that Harry was out of mine and their lives.

I slowly closed my phone and put it in my pocket. I lifted my head and gasped at the sight before me. Seven people were looking at me like I was crazy they all looked pissed off. I giggled nervously . . . this is going to be hard to explain.

Hey you know my ex-boyfriend, the one that just tried to kill me . . . well yeh, he's gone. He's leaving everyone alone . . . oh yeh he's not actually the "bad guy" he's just one "bad guy" who wanted to hurt you. Don't worry it's all sorted out . . . – I CAN'T SAY THAT!

The silence continued. None of them tore their eyes off me.

"Look, what do you want to know?" I asked. I was desperate for them to talk.

"You just talked to him like he was a human! Like he never hurt you! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Alice screamed at me. She started to pace around the room, every now and then giving me a death glares. I took a deep breathe before answering.

"Listen. I hate him, you hate him. He's evil. But I know him, he's leaving for good. You won't see him again. He is a human Alice, you might not understand him but he is human!"

Did I just stand up for him! Oh God all hell is about to be let loose.

"WHAT?" This time it was everyone screaming at me. My eyes flew open as I took in their horror stricken faces.

"I'll try to explain. Harry is an evil person, but not always. Yes I hate him, but he is leaving and I don't see the point of you all getting worked up about it." I said each word clearly.

"But he almost killed you. We almost lost you Bella!" Rose sobbed desperately.

"But you didn't Rose, and to tell the truth I've had worse."

CRAP did I just say that. Okay, do it tell them?

"Anyway, he's gone. Nothing to worry about." I quickly added.

"I don't understand you! How can you just forgive him like that?" Jasper asked.

"I don't forgive him! He's out of my life and I don't want to dwell on the past." I explained.

"Look, I need to go get some air. This has been a very stressful day. I'll be back in an hour or two. You can ask me what ever you want then, but at the moment I need to think." I sighed as I walked towards the door. No one tried to stop me.

As I opened the door I turned to face them. "I can't thank you enough for all the help you have given me." I said as I slipped out the room.

This was all too confusing. Harry was gone; I should try to win my family back. I want them back – I need them back. Would they want me back?

I continued walking until I stumbled into a place I haven't been in a long time - The meadow.

It was all simple back then, hanging out having nothing to worry about. Trying to ignore the fact that I loved Edward. Getting mad at Emmett for saying that I loved Edward. Getting mad at Emmett for telling my dad I was sleeping with Edward.

I walked around the outside of the meadow once. Letting my hand brush against each tree that surrounded the meadow. The tree's that blocked out the real world, kept you locked in a safe and dream like state.

I remember asking Edward if he was planning on murdering me when he dragged me here the first time. It was very simple back them, I was starting to believe that he even liked me back then. He doesn't like me now . . . not after everything that's happened.

I walked to the middle of the meadow and sat down. The flowers swayed in the light breeze that filled the air. It was always peaceful here but now it seemed to be so confused and alive. It was quiet but still too loud.

I don't think I've ever been here without Edward. The fact that I would never be with Edward made me feel hollow. He could be dating someone . . . I hope she knows what she's got. If I ever dated Edward I would be so thankful that someone like he could like someone like me.

I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy! My life is far from normal!

Take Harry. I hate him, he's evil but he saved me! How can I hate someone that saved me? I have a right to hate him . . . but I should thank him.

Take _it. _No one would believe me if I told them . . . I'm sure Harry wouldn't have believed me, if he hadn't walked in that day . . . I don't want to think about what could have happened.

Maybe if I never moved here it would all be simple. I could have put up with the fake-nuss; I would have ignored "Ren". I would have gone to parties and got drunk. I would have gone away to college and maybe met someone. I could have been happily dating someone.

Would I be able to date someone, knowing that I love Edward? People assumed that I was dating Harry. We weren't dating, dating is when you can say "you dumped" or "It's not me, its you". What I had with Harry was not dating.

"Bella?" I soft voice said from behind me. I'm even hearing voices, I'm imaging that Edward is here. Well why not? I should be aloud to be crazy . . . heck I'm surprised I didn't go crazy before.

I didn't move. I stayed still. Waiting for the next hallucination.

"Bella, look at me!" he sounded insulted now. How can I insult someone who isn't here? Why would he want to be here? All I've done is caused trouble!

"Bella, look at me!" This time he sounded upset. Why would he be upset?

I snapped out of it. I took in the meadow. My head snapped behind me to see a desperate and insulted looked Edward. OH!

"I'm sorry Edward. I just had a little crazy moment . . . why are you here?" I asked trying to forget my crazy moment. I tore my eyes off him and looked back at the sky.

Looking at the sky was safe. You can't fall in love (or more in love) with the sky. I was looking at if but I wasn't seeing it.

I felt him sit down next to me. I didn't look at him because I could feel his gaze on me.

"I'm here because I need to be near you" he said in a quiet and husky voice. Nope, that's what I feel about you!

"You don't have to lie Edward. I don't want you to feel bad for me." I said quietly. I continued to look at the sky. Ignoring the burning feeling in my eyes. I hated the burning feeling, sure it stopped me from crying but it made me feel so un-human.

"Fuck Bella! Who said I was lying?" Edward growled. I turned to face him in shock. He never once swore at me. His eyes looked dark green almost black. He looked practically murderous.

"I said you were lying!" I growled back. It pissed me off to have him swear at me. I have to admit he was a little frightening, but hey I was almost killed today . . . and Edward would never hurt me (I hope!)

He groaned. I glared at him. I might love him but I came here to sort my head out!

"I don't think your telling us the whole truth." He said after a few minutes of silence. I froze. DAM HIM

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled. My eyes flashed to his face, he was smirking at me. Normally I'm a good liar, apart from when it comes to Edward.

"What are you hiding Bella? Why aren't you telling us?" he asked as he sat up, I copied him.

"Why do you want to know? You're supposed to hate me! Why are you here?" I yelled at him. We were now sat about a meter away from each other starting at each other. I was letting all my anger out and I was waiting for him to do the same.

"I want to know because I always want to know about you! Why am I supposed to hate you? I know you never said those things about us! I'm here because this is _our_ meadow and you need someone to talk to Bella!" he said calmly to me. His eyes bore into mine.

I couldn't make my self believe his words. He knew I never hated him? Why didn't he ever help me then! All I needed was a little bit of help and GOD in the end Harry helped me!

"You knew I never hated any of you?" I hissed at him.

"Yes. I couldn't make my self believe that you said that stuff about us." He said honestly. He seemed to not notice that I was fuming next to him. I clamped my hands together to stop myself from hitting him.

"You knew I never hated you . . . and you never tried to help me?" my voice finally showed the pain I felt. Maybe I had it all wrong? Maybe I don't even have a family . . . they didn't even like me!

"What? NO! That's not what I meant Bella!" he was suddenly very close to me.

"Then explain it to me Edward. Do you think I liked loosing my family? Do you think I liked being beaten up almost everyday? Do you think I liked almost being raped?" I froze and shoved my hands over my mouth.

* * *

**YES i am evil**

**Don't worry i'll upload later today (tonight for me, at it is 6:30pm)**

**Review Pleasssse**


	13. Okay

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"What? NO! That's not what I meant Bella!" he was suddenly very close to me._

_"Then explain it to me Edward. Do you think I liked loosing my family? Do you think I liked being beaten up almost everyday? Do you think I liked almost being raped?" I froze and shoved my hands over my mouth._

SHIT. CRAP. FUCK!!!!!!

My eyes flew to the sky. I couldn't look at him. I didn't try to stop the tears that filled my eyes. I can't believe I just almost told him everything!

"Did you just . . ." his voice was murderous. Each word was covered in venom. I felt like each word was a smack on my face and another rip at my heart. I was shaking from my sobs now.

I covered my eyes with my hands. I wanted this to be a nightmare . . . maybe I'll wake up and it will be yesterday morning?

"Harry?" Edward asked suddenly. He spit his name at me. I started to shake my head violently. It took me a few minutes to calm down enough to talk.

Edward had been my best friend. He deserves to know. What if he leaves me here and never talks to me again? . . . I guess I'm just going to have to wait and see.

"Harry saved me that night. I hate him but I can't pretend he didn't help me that night." I finally managed to say.

"He saved you?" Edward croaked. I could tell he didn't believe me. I nodded.

"From whom?" he demanded. My eyes flashed to his and I couldn't look away. There were so many emotions in his eyes it was making me confused.

"Mike" I barely mouthed to him. I don't think any sound escaped my lips.

"But, Harry told everyone he sold you to Mike!" Edward yelled.

"That was his way of getting a warning across, I guess. We haven't told anyone. Do you really think one person could cause me so many injures?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"Well you're wrong. You're going to be mad when I explain." I warned him, knowing he wanted answers. He just nodded. What now he doesn't even want to talk to me?

"Okay. I told Alice and Rosalie that I got all the stab wounds from Harry, that's not actually true. The middle one is from Mike. Harry and I were actually doing okay. We had a system. He would go meet a girl and sleep with her and I would just get on with my life . . . sometimes I would try to explain to the girl why it just "wouldn't work" between her and Harry."

"He had an on-again-off-again slag called Mia. God she is annoying, she's the type of girl who can be your friend one day and then a total bitch the next. Well she got sick of me always being at the apartment when she wanted to be with Harry. So she sent her _friend_ around to come take me on a date." I shuddered at the memory.

"Harry wasn't so happy about that, but like I said we were doing okay so he let me go out. So Mia and my date turned up and Harry and I both went into a laughing fit, Mike was stood next to Mia giving me a perverted smile. It was really disgusting!"

"Well, Harry wasn't so happy that his main follower was about to go on a date with me but he went out with Mia anyway. Mike stayed with me in the flat and it was very odd. He kept touching my arm or leg and when I asked him to stop he would just say, "Silly Bella" and continue doing it." I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks now.

Why am I telling him again? . . . He used to be my best friend that's why!

"He kept talking and I pretended to listen. It was around midnight and he had drunk out two bottles of wine. I kept refusing when ever he asked if I wanted some, that's what got him mad. He wasn't drunk at all. All of a sudden he leaned forward and kissed me; I pulled away from him and slapped him."

"I can't remember what actually happened next. I remember little bits but that's it. He somehow managed to stab me; I think it was with some glass from a bottle he broke. I was in to much pain to open my eyes. When I did he was on top of me kissing my neck. I screamed. He hit me. The next thing I remember is Harry running into the apartment and throwing him off me."

I was surprised he could even understand me, I was crying so hard that I found it hard to understand me.

"So, Harry chucked him out and then helped me sort out the cut. That was the only night we actually talked. I hate him, but he saved me. Harry never forgave Mike, Mike never tried to pull anything like that again . . . I think Harry did something to him." I concluded.

I didn't know where to look or what to do. I've never told anyone about that night. I mean it doesn't seem like a big deal when you say it but it was scary. I never liked Mike and I never trusted him, but I never thought he would try to do something like that.

It was completely silent and I reluctantly looked at Edward. He was completely pale and was shaking. Is he having a fit?

"Edward?" I asked in calm voice. He didn't respond he just stared at me. He had a far-away look in his eyes. I started to fidget as I waited for an answer.

A long and painful minute passed. I don't see why he's taking this so badly . . . it's not like he's talked to me in a year and a half. He even knew I didn't hate him and he didn't even try to talk to me . . . What am I saying? That's what I wanted! (You idiot!)

"Say something!" I asked desperately. When he didn't answer I lightly pushed his arm to see if that would get a response. He jumped and his eyes re-focused. His eyes bore into mine.

"So . . . Harry . . . Mike? . . . You!" was what he finally mumbled. I just nodded not really sure how to answer to that.

"Are you okay?" I wanted to take that back the second it jumped out my lips. He jumped up and started to look down at me, before he started pacing around the outside of the meadow.

"Oh _I'm_ fine Bella!" his voice was dark and sarcastic.

"I don't see what you're problem is! It's not like no-one knew what was going on. They just chose to ignore it!" I snapped. Making my voice as dark as his. He stopped pacing and stormed up to me, I got up so I was closer to his height.

"You think we just ignored it?" he hissed at me. We were extremely close; our bodies were almost touching. Both of us were breathing deeply and slowly. Trying to calm down. His head was bent down so that he was looking directly into my face. I tilted my face up so I could yell at his face instead of his chest.

"Well you did!" I snapped back at him. We were so close now, each time he took a deep breathe his chest would touch mine. His face was closer now due to our slightly hushed argument.

"I didn't know. All I knew is that one day you left with Harry. You just left! I had to watch as you turned up every week with different injures. Do you think I liked watching you being in pain, Bella?" he asked. His eyes locked with mine again and I saw pain flash across them, why would he be in pain?

"Why would it make any difference to you, if I was in pain? I only left because he said he would hurt you if I didn't!" I defended myself. He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before blowing it out his nose.

"So let me get this straight!" His voice sounded strained. It was easy to see that he was practically livid.

"Harry says he's going to hurt me unless you go with him?" I nodded and he continued.

"Harry more or less takes complete control of your life, he goes out with people like Mia and you stay in the flat?" I nodded again.

"Mia gets sick of you being there and gets Mike" – he spat his name – "to go on a date with you" I was getting sick of nodding now.

"He tries to rape you, Harry saves you." I just looked at him; I had just told him all of this.

"I'm aware of all of this Edward. I was the one who told you!" We were still very close and I'm sure he could feel my annoyance jumping off me.

"Thank you Bella" he muttered sarcastically, I glared at him. "So, if you hadn't been trying save me, none of this would have happened?" he said each word slowly. Is he actually blaming him self for this?

"Don't start blaming your self Edward Cullen!" I snapped at him through clenched teeth.

"But it's my fault!" His voice was shaky and he sounded like he was about to start sobbing. Does he care about me, that much?

I placed my hand over his mouth, trying to ignore his soft lips under my hand. I could feel each breath he took tickling my hand, it made my hand tingle. I've never had the urge to kiss him as much as I did now. I resisted against it.

"I said stop." My voice was meant to come across strong and harsh but it came out soft and weak. His lips parted lightly under my hand and my heart started to beat faster. He slowly moved his hand and gently pulled my hand away from his mouth. He didn't let go of my hand as it feel limply to my side.

"Okay" he spoke so quietly that I wouldn't have heard him if he hadn't been so close. He started to lean down at the same time as I stood on my tip-toes.

I'm about to kiss Edward! Okay do not have a heart attack!

He grabbed both my hands and placed that around his neck before moving his hands so they were holding my waist firmly. My heart was pounding so fast that I thought it was about to jump out of my chest.

Once my hands realized they were near Edward's hair quickly snaked themselves into his amazing hair. One of his hand moved from my waist to the lower part of my back, destroying what space there was between us. His other hand moved to my neck holding my head firmly in place.

He closed the gap between us. At first the kiss was soft and gentle. Our lips barely touched and when they did it was like a light peck. Then it changed it became more urgent and demanding. My mouth flew open in surprise and soon he started to dominate my mouth.

The kiss because even more urgent, I was letting all my bottled up feeling flow freely into this kiss and he seemed to be doing the same. The kiss put my mind at ease – Edward did have feeling for me, it was extremely clear to feel.

I tightened the grip on his hair, not wanting him to pull away and he pulled me even closer to him. We were almost completely connected. The kiss continued and slowly it became less urgent. It became sweet and romantic.

We both pulled away and gulped for air at the same time. We were still locked together. I loosened the grip on his hair before moving my hands so I could rest them on his face.

I placed one hand on his right cheek and he leant into it, not wanting the contact to end. I gently kissed him on his lips again, he leaned forward trying to make the kiss continue. I giggled a bit at his puppy-dog eyes.

"It's not funny." He mumbled whilst beaming at me.

"Sure it isn't" I managed to say before I started to laugh again. He kissed my cheek and it started to tingle once his lips left. He then lightly kissed my lips, like I had just done.

"We should get back." He finally said after a few minutes of perfect silence.

* * *

**Review Please. **

**Are you happy now? **


	14. Hello Darling

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"We should get back." He finally said after a few minutes of perfect silence._

I just nodded. We both reluctantly let go of each other. The walk back to the Cullen's house was a lot quicker then when I walked away.

Edward was still holding my hand as we reached the door. He opened the door slightly before he turned to face me.

"Are you going to tell them?" he asked. His voice was deadly serious.

"Yes. You have to stop them from trying to murder him though. Not that I'll mind." I told him honestly. He nodded and opened the door fully.

"I'm not making any promises." He mumbled to me as they all came rushing into the room.

They all froze as their eyes zoned in on mine and Edward's linked hands. I cringed back a bit and Edward started to shuffle his feet. He tightened his grip on my hand and rubbed his thumb over my hand trying to calm me down . . . it didn't work.

"I found her?" Edward said weakly. Trying to get their attention off our hands. It sounded like a question by the time he finished. Rose was the first one to stop staring at our hands.

"We will have details, later on. Bella you have some explaining to do!" she informed me. She silently walked over to the sofa in the middle of the room and sat down. Edward followed her lead and pulled me to a chair he wanted to sit in. I gave him a confused look as he sat down before he pulled me onto his knee.

I blinked and everyone else had sat down. Esme and Carlisle were holding each other hands whilst sitting next to Rose. Emmett was next to Rose's feet. Jasper and Alice were sat on the other chair in the same position as Edward and I.

Okay . . . I have to tell them. Alice and Rose (Rose is going to take this the worse out of everyone!) are going to have a bitch-fit that I lied to them. Jasper and Emmett are going to . . . I don't actually know what they are going to do. Carlisle and Esme . . . they are going to tell me to report it to the police . . . report it to my dad? HECK NO!

I turned to face Edward. I silently begged for him to say instead of me. This was going to be uncomfortable.

"I'm going to start but I don't think I'll be able to finish." I whispered honestly to him. He just nodded.

I turned to face everyone. I made sure I looked both Rose and Alice in the eyes before talking.

I took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Alice, Rose. Last night I didn't tell you the whole truth." I stopped and waited for the reactions. As my words clicked into place both their faces. They both stared at me in shock, both looking insulted and hurt.

"Harry wasn't the only one who hurt me. The second largest wound, he didn't do it." My voice slipped into a low un-moved tone. Edward shuddered and started to take deep calming breathes.

"Who then?" Emmett demanded. It was the calm before the storm. Here we go . . .

"Mike" I used the same tone as before but it didn't calm him or any of them down any more. Emmett and Jasper jumped up, causing Alice to fly forward, landing perfectly straight on her feet right in front of me. Rose stayed sat perfectly like a statute made of marble. I didn't see Esme or Carlisle reactions as Emmett was in the way.

"As in Newton? Wimpy Newton who followed that _thing _around?" Jasper asked sounding astonished.

"Can you stop calling Harry the _thing_? It's really annoying!" Edward suddenly said. The atmosphere in the whole room changed. I cringed into Edward in an attempt to get away from the looks of horror coming from his family. They weren't even aimed at me!

"What? We all hate him but he has a name!" was how he defended himself. I groaned. He's lucky they haven't started attacking him.

"Before you kill Edward." I quickly yelled as they all started to silently fume. "I'll try to explain why he . . . doesn't want you to call him that." I added in a hurry. Putting my hands up – showing that I meant no harm.

They started to calm down (A bit – at least)

"Harry is a bad guy. He is evil, we all know that. He does have one redeeming quality." My throat stared to close up and tears started coming to my eyes. I looked desperately at Edward; he nodded before telling them about the whole Mike incident.

Rose froze and our eyes locked for a few seconds. We would be having a long conversation soon. Alice started screeching plans of murder. Emmett kept looking at Rose and then me before shaking his head – he looked like he was mentally beating him self up. Jasper was attempting to calm down Alice, keeping an eye on Rosalie and trying to comfort me. (For a boy – he can multi-task!!)

Esme kept eyeing the phone. She was not going to call Mike's parents!

"Esme, I don't think calling his parents will make a big difference." I said softly to her. Her eyes flashed to mine and she got a light blush on her cheeks.

"How did you know I was thinking that, dear?" she asked softly back.

"I did practically live here for a bit. I didn't just forget what you were like." I explained. A little offended that she forgot that I used to be here _everyday_.

"I know. I didn't forget what you were like either." She sighed with a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back. She had always been like the mom that I didn't have . . . well the mom that I lost.

She looked at the phone again. "It won't help." I said firmly. Carlisle started to chuckle lightly at us.

"Are you going to tell the police?" he asked. Looking me dead in the eye. I already had my answer but something in the look he gave me made me want to change my mind.

"No I'm not" I said weakly. That's when they all (I mean every single one of them!) started complaining.

I wanted to listen to what they were saying but I just drowned it out. Thankfully my phone started to ring _again_. It was an un-known number.

"Hello?" I asked caustically. After shushing the whole room. All their eyes were locked on me.

"Hello darling!" a sarcastic slurred voice screeched down the phone. NO NO NO NO NO

* * *

**Hey, please review. **

**Tell me who you think it is. **

**1) People who wanted Harry gone - don't get _to_ happy. **

**2)Mike lovers . . . what is wrong with you?**

**3)I'm just evil because i am leaving this on a cliffiiieee**


	15. Deal!

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"Hello darling!" a sarcastic slurred voice screeched down the phone. NO NO NO NO NO_

"What do you want!" I snapped back. Does life just hate me? These people make me angrier then I have been in the past year! I HATE her! It's her fault Harry found out where I was! It's her fault I was almost killed!

"Still alive, I see!" she yelled back. (Didn't take her very long!) WHY? Why today? Why ever?

"With no help to you." I spat back. I could almost feel her rolling her eyes. "Why are _you_ ringing _me_?" I demanded. I jumped off Edward knee's and started to pace around the room.

Stupid woman! Stupid drunk cow! Stupid drunk cow that needs to be slapped!

"Well _Bells_" she started. I cut her off straight away.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" I managed to say through clenched teeth – it had been her nick-name for me when she actually liked me. I distained it now!

I was sure I was getting a few odd looks of my audience (Or family? Are they my family?) But at the moment I really didn't care.

"Fine! I need a favour." She snapped. Of course she did!

"Why should I help you? _Mom_" I said the last bit of my sentence with the most sarcasm I have ever used.

"I need your help." Was her yelled back answer. I took a deep breath. Someone tapped my arm and I looked down to see Emmett looking at me, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Put her on speaker?" he asked in a hushed tone. I didn't bother asked why. I put her on speaker and sat down next to my phone, next to Emmett on the floor. My phone on the table in the middle of the room.

"What do you need Renée?" I asked, attempting to be calm.

"You're coming back!" was all she said. Well snapped.

"No. I'm _really_ not!" the idea was ludicrous! Like hell I was going back!

"Listen. I gave up most of my life for you. The most you could do is to come and get me out of prison!" she screamed down the phone. Prison?

"What about Phil?" I asked in a dead tone. Trying and failing to stop very part of me wanting to attack the phone.

"He doesn't know I'm here." Was her mumbled answer. URG!

"Why are you there?" I asked before shoving my head into my hands. This can not be happening?

"Well me, Mia and Mike-" she started to screech her explanation.

"WHAT?" my voice reached a highness I didn't even knew I had. My mom knew Mia and Mike . . . for the love of all that is holy!

That's when I let my anger take over. It started to bubble and explode inside of me. My heart started to pound steady, making it sound like I had drums in my ears. My eyes started to burn.

"YOU know Mia and Mike?" I screeched as I jumped up and started to take deep breaths.

"Yes. I'm the one that told Mia to make Mike go on a date with you!" was all she said. NO!? That was her fault! That whole night was her fault!

Can't I just live a normal life? Why won't she leave me alone?

Tears started to stream down my face and my legs gave out. I was sort of aware of Emmett catching me before I fell and hit my self on the floor. I could feel my self shaking. I felt like all my injures had happened at the same time.

Emmett moved me from his arms into Edward's. He tried to calm me down as I watched the scene before me unfold.

Rose and Alice came to sit with us, trying to calm me down. Saying soothing words and hugging me whilst Edward rocked me back and forth. Jasper and Emmett were having a hushed discussion in the corner and Esme looked at Carlisle with a look of horror and disgust before walking up the phone.

Carlisle quickly glanced at his wife who was looking at my phone like it had just insulter her – I guess, in a way it did – before walking over to Jasper and Emmett to join in their discussion.

"So, you're in prison with Mia and Mike?" Esme said suddenly in a calm voice. I could hear the anger and loathing she was trying to cover in her voice. Esme knew all about my mom, I've told her more then I've told Edward.

"Who is this!?" Renée demanded. Her voice only causing me to sob more.

"I'm Bella's" - she paused looked at me and Edward before shrugging and continuing - "boyfriend's mom." She said simple. I automatically stopped sobbing. My head shot up to look at Edward; he was looking at me with huge eyes.

"Mom! What the hell?" he whispered-screamed at her. She just waved her hand at him telling him to be quiet.

"Bella doesn't have a boyfriend!" Renée giggled. I hate that woman!

"Just answer the question!" Esme snapped. WOW I've never heard her snap like that.

"Yes, I'm in prison with Mike and Mia. I need Bella to bail me out." She said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Maybe I should go and bail her out . . . making her promise to stay out my life completely after. That will work! I slowly got out of Edward's arms. They all seemed shocked that I had calmed down . . . Jeez was I that hysterical?

"I'll be right back." I said simply before picking up my phone, turning the speaker off and placing it to my ear. I walked slowly to the kitchen before sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Listen Renée, you know Mike tried to rape me?" I asked in the emptiest of voice.

"Pe-lease Bella. Mike just wanted a bit of fun." She snapped. Her voice was more slurred now . . . is she drinking in prison? I ignored her response.

"I'll bail you out. Only if you promise to stay out of my life! Completely, I don't want anything that has to do with you near me." My voice sounded dark and almost frightening.

"Deal. Just come down drop the money off and leave. It's not like I wanted to ring you!" was all she snapped before hanging up.

I dropped my head onto the counter that I was sat at. The cool marble almost calming down my throbbing headache, the throbbing headache I only get from Renée. I let my phone slip out my fingers and land with a clatter on the counter.

Now that I think about it, I'm not shocked that my mother was the reason behind everything. The same shrill phone started to ring right next to my head.

For god's sakes! Give me a break!

I flipped it open and put it on speaker; I was too tired to lift my head up.

"Hello?" I snapped.

"Bella, I know I just talked to you a few hours ago-" Harry started to yell down the phone, he sounded frantic. Harry never gets frantic.

"Harry?" my voice was clearly showing how confused I was. Why is everyone ringing me today?

"Yes, Bella. I need to tell you something!" he sounded so desperate. I lifted my head so he could hear my better.

* * *

**Review Please. **

**What do you think? **

**Do you trust "Ren" ????**


	16. Ren's Deal with Mike

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"Hello?" I snapped._

_"Bella, I know I just talked to you a few hours ago-" Harry started to yell down the phone, he sounded frantic. Harry never gets frantic._

"Harry?" my voice was clearly showing how confused I was. Why is everyone ringing me today?

"Yes, Bella. I need to tell you something!" he sounded so desperate. I lifted my head so he could hear my better.

"Okay?"

"You know Ren is in jail?" he sounded like he already knew the answer. He was talking quickly and it was starting to make me very panicky

"Yeh, she _just_ rang. What's the problem? I told her I'd bail her out, if she stayed out my life." I explained. I heard him groan.

"Did you include Mike in that?" he asked desperately. He wants _me_ to bail Mike out?

"You want me to bail out Mike? Are you crazy!" I shrieked

"NO. I don't want you to bail him out! The staying out of your life bit. Did you include Mike?" he had raised his voice to. It wasn't like when he used to yell at me, he was yelling because he was . . . scared?

"No, I didn't think about Mike. I only just found out it was "Ren's" fault Mike came round that day." It came out in a hushed whisper. Tears started to prickle at my eyes.

"WHAT? You know what never mind. Have you talked to Mike?" he demanded, sounding panicked again.

"No, why?"

"He's not with Ren and Mia!" he was yelling, trying to get all his words out quickly. I was sat up straight and looking at my phone blankly.

"And?" it was easy to hear that I did not want to know the answer.

"Are you still and the Cullen's?" he asked.

"Yes. What's with the subject change?"

"Do they know? Have you told them?" he was rushing his words again.

"Harry, just spit out what the problem is!" I was sick of all his jumping.

"Mike isn't with them. He's drunk and he's made a deal with Ren. It has to do with you. It sounds like she's given . . . you to him." He rushed out his words. He said each word reluctantly.

"Come on Harry! She can't give me to someone. I'm not even in her care!" I was starting to feel a little hysterical. This was dam stupid.

"Bella, this is Ren and Mike we are talking about. Ren will do anything she wants, Mike is drunk and he wants you. I'm just ringing to warn you that he is still in town and that he has Ren on his side." He took a deep breathe.

"I'll ring you if I find anything else. Bye Bella!" he finally sighed before hanging up.

THIS IS FUCKING TAKING THE PISS NOW!!!

I picked up my phone and walked back into the living room. Everyone seemed to have relaxed now; it was still tense but not as much as before. I sat down next to Emmett again. He beamed at me and I found my self beaming back. He looked like a little child on Christmas morning.

"Emmett if you keep smiling like that your face is going to break." I said simple. Making it sound like it was extremely obvious.

"You know it." He more or less sang back before pulling me into a huge hug. I waited for the pain to come when he touched my cuts and wounds but it never came. I pulled back quickly and poked my arm. Nothing happened, no shooting pain up and down my arm.

I turned to look at Carlisle. He chuckled lightly before answering my un-said question.

"The pain killers have worn off but you seem to have healed a lot quicker then most people. The only things that should put you in pain are the two largest wounds on your stomach. Your arms, legs and back should all be fine now." He said everything in a warm yet professional tone. I smiled at him and he smile back. His face slipping back into his casual face.

Okay. I have to tell them about what Harry said. Today is just full of joy isn't it! Gosh life is a joy!

I interrupted everyone's casual conversations. They all waited for me to speak. Now I feel nervous.

"When I went into the kitchen to talk to "Ren" I agreed to bail her out." Esme opened her mouth to complain but I held up my hand and she closed her mouth. "Only if she stayed out my life completely."

"Did she tell you how much she needs?" Rose asked. I could see her mentally preparing an argument for why _she_ should pay it. I rolled my eyes at her before shaking my head.

"Before you start about money, there is more." I sighed. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward all groaned. Esme sent them each a scolding look before telling me to continue.

"Well, she hung up and then about a minute after . . . Harry rang." I spoke quickly and quietly.

They all looked at each other. Having no idea how to act at this news.

"He told me that my lovely mother has . . . given . . . me to Mike. Oh and Mike is still in town, NOT with my mother and Mia in prison." I summed up. Everyone seemed frozen.

Rosalie, Esme and Alice looked seconds away from screaming whilst Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper looked livid. Edward only looked at me; billions of emotions crossed his eyes.

"I don't really think it's a big deal. Harry said he would ring me if he found anything else. I don't actually believe it, so you don't have to worry." I said calmly. Why do I sound so calm? I'm far from calm . . . my emotions are all over the place!

It can't be true. I mean I know what she's like and I know what Mike's like but . . . giving me to him? COME ON!!!

What I need right now is to go home and hide in my bed. Oh WOW I can go home! I'm not living with Harry any more, I can go home! Will Charlie want me back? I bet he hates me for just leaving him . . . what has he been eating for half a year?

"Is Charlie okay? Is he out of hospital? What's wrong with him? Do you think he'll let me move back in? . . . What am I going to do, if he doesn't? . . . I'll end up on the streets!" I mumbled all my questions out loud. Not meaning to, but it happened.

"Charlie is okay, I discharged him this morning. He broke his leg when he tripped in the station. Of course he'll want you back Bella. You're so silly sometimes." Carlisle said chuckling at my random outburst. I smiled hugely at him.

I was about to thank him when the doorbell rang. We all looked at each other confused. Apart from the Hales and well me, no one really came to the Cullen's house. Hardly anyone knew where it was.

My eyes landed on Emmett, I could see his mouth move as he counted the people in the room. His eyes landing on each person before he ticked them off on his fingers. When he finished he looked so confused I couldn't stop my self from laughing.

Esme started to get up but I jumped up. It was like everything had gone back to what it was like before.

"I'll get it." I said calmly as she sat back down. I walked slowly to the door and opened it.

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDING ME!!!

* * *

**Please Review. **

**Okay we all know Mike and Ren really suck in my story. But i need ideas for their "evil plan". So any idea's about what could happen. i**

**I will take them all, i will respond to each idea. Even if you think it's silly - i might end up using it. Oh you will get credit for the idea if i use your idea. **


	17. The Poker Table Plan

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"I'll get it." I said calmly as she sat back down. I walked slowly to the door and opened it._

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDING ME!!!_

I left the door open and walked back into the room. This was going to be one heck of an interesting conversation. As I stepped back into the room, I only looked at Edward. He looked taken back from my murderous look – it wasn't to him!

I kept walking to him until I was in front of him. I held out my hand and he placed his hand in it, I pulled him up and then pointed towards the door. He gave me a confused look before walking out the room.

As soon as he left the room I knew that everyone was following us. I got to the door to see Edward looked murderous. His hands were clenched into fists and he was tense. He looked ready to attack.

I leaned against the door, letting it support most of my body weight and waited for the rest of my family (Yay, I have them back!) to react. I couldn't see Esme or Carlisle. Emmett looked like he was chocking and his eyes were wide. Alice and Jasper looked almost as mad as Edward. Rosalie took one long look at the sight before her before walking and standing next to me.

She took my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. Her eyes held sympathy and annoyance; I could also see the pain in them. She sighed and copied me by leaning on the door.

"Well isn't that nice." Alice spat after five minutes of everyone silently fuming.

"I'm sorry about your garden Esme." I sighed as I turned to look at her. She shrugged and gave me a look that said stop-being-stupid. I smiled sadly at her before turning back to the open door.

What had been perfectly cut, bright green grass was now a total mess. There was a huge sign sticking out of the ground. It looked like a huge "For Sale" sign. It had a message on. It had been put in the ground directly in front of the door. The bright red writing was a complete contrast from the garden.

I re-read the message again.

_Bella is mine. See you in sckl Bella. Mike xXx_

I shuddered. I'm pretty sure I should be terrified right now . . . but I'm not! This time I have my family, there is no doubt in that.

"He can't even spell "school" right. Even _I_ can spell school right!" Emmett yelled. I chuckled at him, like me he didn't seem scared just annoyed.

"Bella, would you mind if I go and correct that? It's starting to really irate me. I mean _come on_ its spelt s-c-h-o-o-l!" Emmett complained. He turned to face me. His eyes were pleading for my permission.

"Why don't you just get rid of it instead?" I asked. I mean it's taking up their garden.

How the hell did Mike know I was here? Is he still here? Is he watching us?

"I think we should all get away from the door." I said each word slowly as my eyes darted to the trees around the house. I looked at ground level to see if I could see any shoes. I caught a glimpse of white. I looked at that spot, it was a shoe. Someone was hiding behind the tree.

"Bella?" Rose asked. Her eyes quickly followed my glare. She saw it too but like me said nothing.

"We'll sort that out in the morning. I think we should go inside. I want to catch up with Bella." Rose said in a fake happy voice. I played along. We both faked beamed at our very confused looking family.

Everyone but Edward turned and walked toward the living room. Rose walked after them after giving me a small hug, it would have been un-noticed by anyone else.

Edward wasn't glaring at the sign now.

"Edward?" I asked softly. We needed to move, I did not want Mike watching us, watching my family! Who does he think he is!?

* * * *

**Edward's POV**

This was sick. It was wrong! Bella was his? NO! Bella was mine and I was Bella's. I've just gotten her back and now he thinks he can just take her away from me! He's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm just going to let him!

Emmett started to go on about his bad spelling. He even asked Bella if he can go change it.

"Why don't you just get rid of it instead?" she asked back, sounding bored. Well at least she isn't scared.

I continued to glare at the sign. Can we not just have a break!?

"I think we should all get away from the door." Bella said slowly. Her eyes flashed around the house. I followed her eyes and saw what she was glaring at. A flash of white stood out completely against the dark forest that surrounded my house.

Is he actually still here? What is his problem!!!?

"Bella?" Rose asked, I noticed that Rose followed Bella's glare also. "We'll sort that out in the morning. I think we should go inside. I want to catch up with Bella." Rose said in a happy voice. (It was fake!) She looked at Bella and they both turned and beamed at my family. Who knew that they could both act?

Everyone walked away, I noticed that Rose gave Bella a small hug – it was almost impossible to see – before she followed after everyone.

Bella looked at me. I could see she was starting to panic.

"Edward?" she asked softly. It seemed a little hysteric as well.

"You know, when my mom said that you were _MY_ girlfriend. I was very happy." I said suddenly. Feeling like an idiot. I was very happy? I was fucking ecstatic. I also wanted Mike to hear my silent threat.

Bella blushed bright red. She looked at me with an arched eyebrow before her head shot to where Mike was still hiding. She smiled at me before walking over to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Edward. He won't do anything. If he does, I'm sure I know a few people who would like to get him back. Let's just go inside and talk to everyone, I've missed them." She whispered into my ear. Her voice was soft and almost pleading.

I looked down at her, her eyes bore into mine. Begging me to leave it alone. I groaned before tightening my arm around her waist and slamming the door shut. A breath-taking smile jumped onto her face.

She started to walk off but I pulled her back.

"Before you get dragged away from our crazy family." I noticed that her eyes were completely taken over in happiness when I said "our crazy family". It made me hear my heart beat randomly. "I have to ask you something." I could hear my nervous in my voice now.

"Go ahead" she said slowly, acting oblivious to my nervous. Even though I knew she knew.

"Bella you were ripped out of my life for a year and a half. I can't loose you again and I don't want any one else thinking they can take you away . . . so, Bella, will you by my girlfriend?" I rushed out my words. I could only hear my heart beat in my ears. My eyes stayed focused on Bella. Her eyes widened and a smile that looked like it should hurt her cheeks rushed onto her beautiful face.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend. It's not like you have a choice in this Edward. You're stuck with me now." She giggled before lightly kissing my cheek. My heart felt like it burst and it started to beat rapidly. My cheek tingled from her light kiss.

"And you're stuck with me now." I chuckled as I pulled her into the living room. I could feel the smile on my face, I didn't even try to hide it or calm down. I haven't felt this happy in . . . a _long_ time.

Bella was actually _my_ Bella. I've wanted her to be my Bella for so long.

"WAY TO GO EDWARD!" Emmett suddenly screamed as we entered in the living room. Everyone (except Emmett) jumped in the air.

"GAH Emmett shut up!" I yelled as I sat down on the floor and pulled Bella onto my lap. She seemed to fit perfectly. Just like she had been made for me.

"Whatever man, I'm just happy you finally got some balls and asked her out." He mumbled. Alice and Rose slammed their hands over their mouths trying to hide their giggles. Jasper gave me a sympathetic look before bursting out laughing. Bella turned a love shade of pink.

"Emmett!" our mom scolded him. He actually looked a little ashamed – for about a second.

"Well, it is about time. OOOO this means Bella is like my sister in law . . . YAY I get to go all crazy at people who look at you funny . . . not that I didn't before, but now your like officially family. OH wows when Jasper and Alice marry you're going to be related to Jasper too . . . that makes you related to Rosie, but you would already be related to Rosie because when we get married she will be like you're sister in law!" Emmett suddenly screamed his random train of thought at Bella.

His sister in law? Did he just propose to Bella for me? Shouldn't I be the one doing that! How am _I_ related to _him_? Why did he just do that?

Bella's eyes widened as she took in everything he said. When it all clicked into place she burst out laughing. I've missed that sound so much! Everyone looked at Emmett in shock before we all started to laugh. Emmett looked so confused; it only made us laugh harder.

"Bella, I just found out something." Rose giggled. She was sat next to Emmett and was rubbing his arm soothingly.

"What did you just find out _Rosie_?" Bella asked after calming down. Rose glared at her for calling her "Rosie" before continuing.

"Apparently you and I are going to be Alice's sisters. She's going to kill us with shopping trips and makeovers!" Rose sighed dramatically before looked at Alice with fake-terror.

"HEY!" Alice yelled before she started to laugh. Bella looked petrified. I found it amusing that she was scared of the idea of makeovers and shopping trips but not at the thought of marrying me and officially joining my crazy family!

DAM EMMETT! He's got me thinking about marrying Bella now! Now I'll never get that idea out my head! It's not like I haven't thought about it before, but I always pushed it away . . . but now. Now that he's said that!

"It's okay Alice. You can give Rose that makeovers and shopping trips whilst I cook with Esme. That way she won't have to worry about you or Emmett burning down her kitchen." Bella finally sighed. Happy with her plan to escape Alice. Esme beamed at her and they started to talk about the time Emmett tried to make toast and almost burnt down the whole kitchen.

"Bella, can I have a word with you?" Rose asked suddenly. Bella and Rose both had an upset look on their faces. They looked like they were comforting each other.

"Sure Rose. Edward can we borrow your room to talk in?" Bella asked softly as she stood up. Rose gave Emmett a light peck before walking up to my room, not waiting for an answer. I nodded and Bella smiled at me before excruciatingly lightly placing her warm soft lips to mine.

"Alice, your coming too." Bella called as she walked slowly up the stairs. Alice who had looked upset and a little insulted, perked up before becoming more sober and slowly walked up the stairs after Bella.

Emmett, Jasper and I quickly turned to my mom for an explanation. Dad had to run off to the hospital so he quickly said goodbye to my mom before she started to explain.

"We all know that the girls love each other like sisters." She waited for us to nod before she continued. "Now, Bella and Rose love Alice as much as they love each other, but Rose and Bella have more in common now. Alice will never be able to understand what either of them has been through. That's why she was upset before, she doesn't think she can help them." My mom spoke soft as she explained.

"So, that's what they are taking about? They went upstairs to talk about what's happened to them? Why? Don't they want to just forget about it?" Emmett asked. I could see the anger hidden behind his calm mask. Jasper put a calming hand on his shoulder and answered.

"They can't forget what happened to them. Rose never really had any one to talk to, she had us . . . but what do we know? We all know that she hasn't told the complete truth about that night. Now she has someone she can be truthful too. It seems strange to us, but they all kneed it. Bella and Rose need it for comfort and safety whiles Alice needs it so she can finally feel closer to them. It's like they are finally letting all their walls down." His voice sounded far off. Like he wasn't connected to this conversation. His eyes widened and he shook his head before speaking again.

"I just surprised my self then! But I'm right." He sighed sadly. He was right . . . and it sucked.

"Emmett, Jasper I know you love Bella like a sister. You need to be her brothers when she goes back to school. She's going to need you to protect her more then ever now." Esme suddenly said. I was confused, why just Emmett and Jasper? Why would she need them more then ever? Apart from Mike there isn't much of a problem . . . is there?

* * * *

**Bella's POV**

We were all sat in silence. Rose kept perfectly still, she looked frozen. Alice was sat calmly next to me; she grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. Rose finally moved; she sat next to Alice and across from me. She took in a deep breath before talking. Her voice was strained.

"Is it because of me that you didn't tell us?" she asked quietly. Tears that she has been holding back for years started to form in her eyes.

"Rosalie Hale. Don't you get all guilty on me. I didn't tell you because I hated talking about it. I wouldn't have told Edward, it more or less slipped out when I was yelling at him." I informed her sternly. I would not have Rose feeling bad!

"Why were you yelling at him?" Alice asked. I knew we would end up in a deep conversation soon, but at the moment we were slipping back into our sisterly gossiping ways.

"Urm . . . I can't actually remember, I think he told me that he knew I never hated any of you. I got all emotional and asked why he never tried to help me, he said something and I ended up yelling at him. Saying stuff like, do you think I liked almost being raped . . . I wish I hadn't said anything." I added with a sigh.

Alice gasped and Rose looked outraged.

"WHY? Why didn't you want to tell us?" she demanded.

"I just explained why I didn't want to tell you. Look can we skip this bit of the conversation? What do you want to know?" I asked. I knew that as soon as Rose and I were alone we would end up yelling, screaming, crying and hugging each other. Now wasn't the time, we both didn't want Alice to see us like that!

Alice looked deep in thought. I gave Rose a quick look she returned it. Both telling each other we would talk later. I felt horrible keeping stuff from Alice, but how could she understand . . . she is my sister but at the moment I don't think she will understand.

"Why aren't you scared Bella?" Alice suddenly asked timidly.

"Oh. I am, Alice. But I have my family back, no one can take you lot away from me. That's why I'm not as scared as before. Plus it's only Mike and my mother." I said lightly.

The back of my brain was screaming horrible situations that could happen. I realized that I said; no one can take _you_ away from _me_. I never said someone can take _me_ away from _them_!

"Bella, did you know Charlie moved?" Rose asked suddenly. Her eyes had an odd glint in them; she said her words perfectly at ease. I didn't trust them, last time she talked like that – I found out her and Alice planned on kidnapping me!

"Yes, he moved about a month after I went to live with Harry. I used to visit him once a week, until around half a year ago. Why do you ask?" I asked the last bit very slowly.

"So you know he only has one bedroom?" Alice said in the same perfect tone.

"Get to the point ladies." I decided that they should cut the crap. My voice revealed how amused I found this situation. They both giggled.

"You can't move in with him as he doesn't have room. You need a place to stay, a place to live." Alice said whilst raising her eyebrows. It was like she was sending me a silent message.

"Okay . . .?" I felt completely confused. I didn't appreciate being told I was homeless. I can't believe I forgot about Charlie only having one bedroom! GAH this sucks. I could always stay in the flat – Harry's gone, so it would just be me. Mike knows where it is . . . I'm not going back there!

"Bella you can be so slow sometimes" Alice sighed as Rose chuckled at us. I just looked at them waiting until they explained. Rose let out a loud sigh before talking deliberately slowly.

"You" – pointed to me – "will have to live somewhere. So why not with one of your best friend, your boyfriend and my crazy boyfriend? In this house!" she pointed to the floor, showing me the house. I rolled my eyes at her.

HANG ON! They want me to live here? At the Cullen's?

I felt my eyes widen and I started to feel extremely giddy.

"Really?" I all but squeaked. Hang on, shouldn't I talk to Esme and Carlisle about this _and_ Charlie.

"Please _please_ please!" Alice sang.

"We'll talk later, I'm going to go talk to Esme." I told her as I stood up. Just as I got to the door I was pulled into a huge hug. I giggled; Alice is too strong for her own good.

I quickly walked down the stairs and into the living room. The boys seemed to be having a deep conversation. Esme was sat watching them with a loving expression.

"Esme?" I whispered. Not wanting to disrupt the boys. She turned and beamed at me before slowly and silently walking up to me and pulling me to the kitchen – guessing we needed to talk.

"What's up dear?" she asked softly as she sat down next to me. I sat in the same chair as I had before – if my phone rings again, I will scream!

Okay, let's cut to the chaise.

"I can't move in with Charlie, as he only has one bedroom. I can't stay in Harry's flat as I have no money to pay the rent and Mike knows how to get in . . . I think he has a key. Alice and Rose said something along the lines of me staying here. I want to know what you think about it." I rushed everything. I felt so rude, I felt like I was taking advantage of her.

I was completely shocked by her reaction. Never in my life would I think that Esme Cullen would scream and start clapping. Her face looked like she had just won the lottery, she was emitting happiness every seconds.

"Bella. You HAVE to move in with us. Charlie won't mind! He'll understand. Oh Bella, it's going to be great . . . you can either have your own room _or_ sleep in Edward's room with Edward" I was already in shock that she wanted me to live with her – when she said that I could sleep Edward in his room I fell off my seat.

"Y-You would be okay with us sleeping in the same room?" I finally managed to gasp. As I pushed my self of the floor. Esme giggled lightly.

"Yes. I trust you, when Jasper and Rose stay over . . . they sleep in Alice's and Emmett's room, why shouldn't I let you do the same?" she asked, sounded like she didn't want or need an answer.

I couldn't control my happiness. I leapt forward and pulled her into the biggest hug I have ever given anyone.

She giggled again as she took my hand in her own.

"Being that, according to my eldest. You are going to be one of my daughters-in-law, I think we should go tell everyone that your going to be living with us." She beamed. I started to laugh.

That conversation with Emmett was so weird. And now thanks to him I keep thinking about marrying Edward, I actually love the idea . . . (Pull your self together Swan!)

Esme pulled me into the living room. Thy boys' heads shot up and they all looked totally confused, they hadn't noticed Esme move or me walking downstairs. Esme yelled for Alice and Rose. They came running down, beaming at us both.

"Now that we are mainly all here. I'll talk to Carlisle later. I have some very important news." Esme said everything in a straight face, her tone sounded some-what-bored. I tried to hide my smile, it was very amusing watching Esme being so un-motherly.

"And what, dear mother is the news?" Alice sang as she went to sit on Jasper's lap. Rose copied her and went to sit next to Jasper on Emmett's lap. I stayed next to Esme, watching everyone carefully.

Alice looked ecstatic, Rose looked almost as happy. Jasper looked confused but couldn't stop the smile on his face when he saw Alice beaming at everyone. Emmett looked like he was thinking about something . . . not really being in this conversation – maybe he's playing with the fairies?

Edward's eyes flashed from Alice to Esme before keeping his eyes on me. He looked hopeful but was attempting to contain it.

"We all know that Charlie only has one bedroom, thanks to Emmett – I might add." Esme softly scolded Emmett. He got a cheeky grin on his face.

"What do you mean, thanks to Emmett?" I asked carefully . . . I'm not sure if I want the answer to this.

"I might have told him he needs a poker room that he could also keep all his fishing stuff in. I might have nailed the poker table to the floor so that when we got you back you wouldn't be able to live there and would have to live with us . . . but I might not have." He beamed at me. He didn't sound ashamed at his actions, he seemed proud of his great idea.

"You nailed a poker table to the floor so that I wouldn't be able to move in with him?" I asked slowly. I will never understand Emmett . . . since when can he plan stuff like that?

Emmett can't plot stuff like that . . . Rose, Alice and maybe Jasper can. I turned to look at the three of them. Jasper and Rose had the same innocent expressions; Alice who had all but invented the innocent expression just looked at me.

"And that was your plan, Emmett?" I giggled as I sat down on Edward lap. He had seemed rather tense but now he relaxed. Did he relax because of me?

He shook his head, I pointed to the other three and he shook his head again. Okay, now I'm confused. Edward started to fidget and he cleared this throat. He had a light blush on his cheeks and he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

It was Edward's plan!

I turned so I was now completely facing him. He still wouldn't look me in the eyes. He looked everywhere but at me, it was like he expected me to be angry at him!

"So that leaves Esme, Carlisle and Edward." I said softly. His eyes flashed to mine. He searched my eyes to see if I was mad or insulted or hurt, when he found none of these emotions a huge smile danced onto his face.

"Who knew Esme was such a plotter." I giggled before turning away to face Esme. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward looked very confused. Everyone laughed at his expression.

"Anyway, continue Esme." I sighed politely once everyone stopped. She smiled at me.

"So Bella can't live with Charlie. We decided that she is going to live here, with us!" Esme said each word slowly and clearly. As soon as the words were out Alice leapt off Jasper's lap and pulled me into a hug, Emmett started to do some sort of dance. He looked like a wanabe Elvis who had ice stuck down his top.

I couldn't see Edward reaction but I felt his arms tighten around me; he pressed his face into my hair before kissing it. I could feel happiness and relief storming off him.

Jasper and Rose looked happy but it was like I was missing an emotion I couldn't understand. They both seemed relived but had an air of regret around them. They both started whispering to each other before they noticed me looking at them.

They both looked a little ashamed and annoyed at having to stop. I turned away from them, letting them continue their conversation.

"So, where is Bella sleeping?" Emmett said happily whist wiggling his eyebrows at Edward. Rose who had now stopped talking to Jasper smacked him on the back of his head.

"OW Rosie!" she just shrugged before waiting for an answer of Esme.

"It is up to Bella. She can either have the guest bedroom on the third floor or she can sleep in Edward's room." At this, even though she had already told me I felt my face heat up.

"Too many Edward and Bella jokes . . . so little time!" Emmett boomed as he walked over to Edward and me and slapped Edward on his back. The force of it made me lurch forward.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**BTW the Elivis bit is for my friend (We might annoy all our friends by randomly talking about Elivis and Ice cubs) - it may seem TOTALLY weird to everyone else, but if you have read "He's the man" you will understand. Sorry but "He's the man" has to be one of the best FanFictions ever! **

**Sooo what do you think?**


	18. Oh My!

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"Too many Edward and Bella jokes . . . so little time!" Emmett boomed as he walked over to Edward and me and slapped Edward on his back. The force of it made me lurch forward._

"OW!" Edward and I yelled at the same time. Emmett looked at us before he started to boom his laughter around the room.

"You know, I should have my own show . . . I'll call it the Emmett show." Emmett very randomly informed us all. We all looked t each other before looking at Emmett.

"Okay?" Jasper said. He stretched out the word.

"What would you do on your show?" Esme asked whilst trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Talk about stuff." Emmett sighed; he looked at his Esme like she was stupid . . . because the answer was _so_ obvious.

"Like what? Cars? Shopping? Doctors? Crazy people who stalk Bella . . . she has a group now. We should name them!" Alice yelled. My mouth popped open and my eyes widened.

"I am not being stalked!"

"Okay! Crazy people who want all of Bella's attention and like to steal her away or make crazy plans with her mom." Alice answered. OH MY! I'm living with a house full of mad people . . . since when has Alice and Emmett been so random!

"That's not funny!" Edward snapped through clenched teeth. The room in the mood changed abruptly. The confused and almost high atmosphere became still and tense. My heart started to pound at the sudden change. I felt like something was about to happen . . . something big!

I could tell that if Edward stayed in this room he might just kill someone; most of them seemed to be on some odd high.

"Why don't you two go upstairs to talk?" Esme suggested quickly, sensing Edward's mood. I nodded before slowly getting off Edward. He stood up slowly before rapping his arm around my waist in a tight grip. It didn't hurt; it was like he needed to know if I was still here.

"See you lot later." I called as we walked quickly up the stairs. Edward was breathing slowly and deeply trying to calm down. I took his hand gently and walked to his room . . . or our room? I'll have to ask him about that.

Once we got to his room. He reluctantly let go of me and lay down on his bed. He looked stressed and tired, I hadn't noticed until now that he had large blue/purple shadows under his eyes. I sat down next to him; he opened his eyes and looked me directly in the face. I gave him a small smile, waiting for him to either calm down or explain.

He didn't say anything, so neither did me. I started to trace his face with my fingers, when I got to the shadows under his eyes I stopped.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked softly. He moved so that his elbows were behind him, it looked a little uncomfortable but he didn't seem to mind.

"I haven't got much sleep for a year and a half." He said quietly. His voice was heavy with emotion.

"Care to explain?" I sighed as I lay down next to him, turning onto my side so I could face him, he did the same. WOW we are close! I could feel his warm breath on my face; his scent was making me feel dizzy. Wait why do I feel dizzy?

"Breath Bella." Edward whispered whilst chuckling. That's why! It's his fault.

"Sure, now explain." I said after taking a deep breath. He picked up my hand and started to play with my fingers, he kept his eyes on our hands as he answered.

"Bella, did you expect me to just get on with my life like nothing had happened? In one single hour I lost you, just like that. I walk down a corridor and then you just walked out of my life . . . did you really expect me to be okay with that?" The words seemed to poor out his mouth like he had been waiting to say them for ages.

That's when the guilt kicked in. I still believe what I did what was right; he would not get hurt because of me! But I never thought about how it would look or be like for him or anyone.

"I . . . erm . . . I didn't really think about what you would feel . . . I did what I had to . . . I didn't think you would mind." I whispered. By the time I was finished his grip on my hand was tighter and he was looking directly at my face.

He looked livid. His lips formed a thin line; they looked seconds away from disappearing. His eyes seemed to be burning; he looked like he was burning from the inside out.

He quickly dropped my hand and jumped of the bed. I sat up straight. I've never once been scared of Edward, at the moment I felt terrified . . . but not of Edward, I wasn't sure why I was terrified.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD MIND?" he screamed. He was shaking and he was looking at me like I was crazy. He still didn't scare me.

"Don't yell at me Edward Cullen!" I yelled back. I didn't yell like he did, but it was ease to see that I did not like him yelling at me!

"Then don't say such stupid things!" he started to pace around his room. I stayed sat on the bed, watching as his expressions changed from anger, hurt, pain, worry, amused, scared and then understanding.

He turned to face me, this time I _really_ didn't understand his mood swing. He was smiling at me and his eyes looked like they were dancing. He wasn't angry anymore so I decided to lie down again. I close my eyes until I felt the bed move. I slowly prized my eyes open to see Edward lying next to me; his face was right above mine.

"I know why you thought that." He sighed softly. His warm breathe falling onto my face, making it very hard to concentrate.

"Oh?" was all I could say. He looked smug for a second before his face became calm and amused.

"I never did tell you, did I?" he whispered as his face became closer to mine.

"Tell me what?" I all but squeaked. A smile that could only be known as breath-taking jumped onto his face, his eyes steadied on one emotion. The emotion was so powerful my heart started to beat in a completely insane fashion and a weird feeling started to churn in my stomach.

"That I have loved you since the day we picked you up from the airport." His voice and eyes told me he was completely serious. My body took over and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him towards me, he gladly came over to me.

For the next few . . . hours, we spent the time kissing each other. Telling each other we love them, kissing and holding each other . . . and then we did something that I never thought I would do in a house full of people. (Not that I care at this amazing moment in time)

"Edward, did you know you are on top of me without a shirt on?" I giggled at him. I felt so happy, so lucky so . . . everything.

"Why yes Bella I did. Bella did you know you are under me with no shirt on?" he chuckled back before kissing me lightly from under my ear to the base of my neck. GOD he shouldn't be aloud to do that!

"Please don't do that!" I wined. He chuckled before kissing me on the lips lightly and pulling back.

"And why not?"

"Maybe because I'll end up jumping on you." I told him honestly. As I felt my cheeks turn a lovely shade of red (when aren't they red!) he just looked down at me like he was having a deep conversation with himself.

"And that would be a bad thing?" he asked. I gasped; I hadn't expected him to say that.

"Oh _come on_, you would mind if I just jumped on you and . . . you know!" I rushed my words out. He just shook his head before kissing me again . . . this is going to end badly OR I will die and go to heaven!

I had three main emotions that had decided they wanted to take over my body and my emotions _needed_ to be near Edward's body. Three very dangerous emotions, Love, Lust and Need.

"We need to stop." I sighed almost un-audibly. I didn't want to . . . it was extremely easy to hear.

"Do you want to stop?" Edward teased as he started to kiss my neck again . . . is he trying to kill me?

"I . . . I . . . No" and then that's when he stopped teasing me, I wish I could say I stopped teasing him . . . but I would have done anything for him at that moment in time.

He was sat on top of me now. His hands entwined with mine. Our eyes connected and I could see the tree emotions that took me over had successfully taken Edward as their own.

Oh My!

* * * *

**Bella's POV [two weeks later]**

URG I really _really_ don't feel so good. Charlie was coming over tonight; he came over every night since I moved in with the Cullen's. Jasper and Rose did practically live her now that their parents were back from their around the world trip . . . their parents seem almost as bad as Renée. (Almost!)

I was sat in mine and Edward's room just relaxing. Trying to ignore the sudden feeling that my whole stomach was trying to jump out my mouth. Rose was sat at our desk looking at the pile of homework I had done compared to her pile of homework that she hadn't done. Alice was flicking through my note book for biology as she forgot to take down any notes during her lesson.

I moved my arms above my head to stretch as I got off the bed and that's when I couldn't ignore the sick feeling any more. I dashed out the room (almost tripping) and into the bathroom. The second I was inside the bathroom I practically fell over to the toilet as I started to puke.

I don't know how long I was leaning over the toilet but when my body finally decided I had nothing more to give I felt so weak I couldn't push myself off the floor.

I looked up to see Rose and Alice looking at me with wide-eyes horror. I could see they were worried.

"I just have a bug, calm down!" I mumbled to them. They seemed happy with my answer and both smiled at me; Alice was back to her normal happy self whilst Rose was still on edge . . . like she was waiting for something.

"You two going to help me up, or what?" I sighed as I tried again to get up. They rushed over to me and pulled me up with ease.

Stupid healthy people!

"Bella! Your dad's here . . . and he wants to eat more of my food!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen. I giggled and was extremely surprised when my strength came back completely. Alice dropped my arm and looked at me like I was crazy whilst Rose looked deep _deep_ in thought.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**_A note to Ash [my study +, science and PE buddieee]_ **

**_WTH dudet - get better all ready! Do you know how annoying it is trying to explain my fanfiction to becky? GAH i almost imploaded! OHH and Hannah totally asked becky if i was upset because she didn't hang out with us last week . . . can't help it, i have to laugh!_ **

**So all you other lovely people who read this . . . what do you think is happening? And do you think Mike/Ren/Mia might come and cause some trouble? **


	19. I Can't Believe I'm About To Do This

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"Bella! Your dad's here . . . and he wants to eat more of my food!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen. I giggled and was extremely surprised when my strength came back completely. Alice dropped my arm and looked at me like I was crazy whilst Rose looked deep deep in thought._

"What? I feel better, I told you it was a bug . . . it comes and it goes." I explained as they both looked at me demanding an explanation.

I sighed before washing my mouth out, cleaning the toilet, washing my hands and then I walked downstairs.

As soon as I was in the kitchen Charlie pulled me into a huge yet slightly awkward hug. This was his normal way of greeting me now . . . he hadn't really hugged me since the day I moved here, until now.

Dinner flew by in easy conversation; it was always a relaxed and happy event. Even if I did have a creepy drunk horny guy named Mike trying to claim me as his own . . . it all seemed not to matter when everyone was together.

Edward was playing with my fingers as we listened to Esme tell Charlie about how she found her "most amazing in the whole wide world, if I was food I would marry it and have food children with it" (Emmett's words! Not mine!) Chocolate cake.

"Bella you seem so happy now." Charlie commented as we had all finished our meals. We always ended up sitting at the table for hours talking after. I blushed and everyone else chuckled.

"Well when people have sex at least once a day, it does make them happy!" Emmett concluded, looking at my dad like he was crazy for not knowing this.

Charlie started to chook on his drink and I quickly started to hit his back. My face was bright red and I've never wanted to go hide in a hole so much. I didn't feel angry or ashamed.

Heck I'm the one who's sleeping with Edward Cullen . . . I am most defiantly not ashamed of that!

I heard a loud _smack_ sound followed by Emmett screaming out in pain. I looked away from my extremely shaken, bright red dad to look at Emmett. Rose, Esme, Alice and Edward were all shaking their hands trying to get the strange stinging sensation out of them whiles Emmett was gripping his arm and bending over.

Charlie started to cough and was still bright red. I gave him my full attention.

"Er . . . thank you Emmett for that lovely mental picture of my daughter and Edward." He said sarcastically. Wow Charlie understand sarcasm . . . learn something new everyday!

I started to fidget; this was never one of the conversations I planned on having with my dad. Thank god for Jasper! Just as Emmett opened his mouth, Jasper cut across him.

"So Bella, the school fair-thing you're in it, right?" he said in a casual and calming voice. His eyes darting to Charlie . . . who seemed to relax!

"Yup, ya'll get to hear good ol' me singing my little heart out." I answered, everyone laughed at the odd ascent I put on. I quickly glanced at Charlie to see that he was completely back to normal – like nothing ever happened.

"What you singing?" Rose asked. I frowned.

"I don't actually know what it's called. I've only been given what I have to sing . . . apparently it will make the song more dramatic and magical, for all I know I could be singing it with . . . with . . . erm . . . I could be singing with Emmett, for all I know!" I complained but it didn't have much of an effect as I started to laugh at the end.

Emmett opened his mouth to defend his "mad singing skills" as he called them when my phone cut him off. I sighed before walking out the room to answer it.

"Hey?" I answered as I walked up to my bedroom. The sound of un-even, nervous breathing jumped down the phone.

Can I not have a break! One day, that's all I asked! One day!

"What do you want Mike?" I snapped.

In the last two weeks I had received four phone calls demanding that I come with him, three signs claiming me as his and ten notes passed to me in class telling me how we were destined to be together.

"You." Was his answers. I could tell he wasn't drunk, he didn't sound as confident as he did when he was drunk. It actually sounded like a question when he said it.

If he wasn't being a complete freak who hadn't tried to rape me and then demanded that I left my family because my mother gave me to him . . . I _might_ have left bad for him, but he WAS a complete freak and he DID try to rape me!

"Listen, I shall say this one more time . . . I don't like you, I won't be going anywhere with you or near you." I stressed each word; I spoke to him like he was a five year old.

"NO! You listen Bella. You will be mine!" Mike snapped back, his voice was meant to sound threatening but it sounded like he had been cast in a re-make of Toy Story and was playing a camp Buzz Lightyear.

I burst out laughing; it was bordering hysterics when Edward came into the room. I was clutching my hand on my stomach trying to stop the pain running down my sides. I was finding it hard to breathe and kept taking huge gasps. My eyes were watering.

Edward's face looked shocked then he looked petrified. He finally noticed that I was laughing and not dying he quickly relaxed and sat down gracefully on our bed. He raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

I picked up the phone – I dropped in when I was in my hysteric state – and placed it to my ear. It was the dialling tone . . . Mike hung up on me.

"Did you know Mike is a camp Buzz Lightyear? He told me I will be his . . . it was supposed to be all scary but it really _really really_ wasn't." I finally managed to say once I had completely calmed down.

At first Edward used to go in a huge angry fit when Mike would ring, but it never ended badly and Mike never followed through with what ever he had threatened, so Edward calmed down . . . a bit.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, I could hear Emmett belting out the new Hannah Montana song, which of course caused Edward and me to loose it and burst out laughing.

"So what day is the school-fair-thing?" Edward asked. His voice was overly casual. I pretended not to notice.

"It's really stupid, it's on a Saturday! Do I look like I want to go to school on a Saturday and embarrass myself in front of who ever turn up?" I mumbled into his chest. I was finally letting my nervousness take over . . . I wasn't sure if I was looking forward to Saturday, I love to sing . . . but singing in front of people . . . in front of Edward!

"Bella, you're a great singer. You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard!" Edward told my forcefully as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look me to look him in the eyes. I could see he was telling the truth . . . _well_, what he thought the truth was!

"And when did you hear me sing?" I asked.

"About . . . two weeks ago, the day that you were almost killed, the day that we first kissed, they day that you became my girlfriend and the day we first made love! . . . We did a lot that day, didn't we love?" Edward chuckled.

When he said it like that, everything seemed so rushed . . . but at the time it seemed it had been months not hours.

"Oh." I wasn't really thinking about when he heard my singing, I was thinking about how quick everything went during that day.

HECK, stuff like that can take years . . . maybe it would have happened over the year and a half if Harry hadn't turned up? Maybe it all happened so quickly because of Mike?

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as he slid his arm around my waist, pulling me out of my thoughts and into a lovely comfortable mind . . . Okays not a comfortable mind, but I was comfortable.

"About how everything sort of happened really quickly . . . not that I mind." I added whilst giving him a cheeky grin. He smiled at me before lightly kissing my nose, which made me squirm closer to him as it tickled.

"I don't mind either" I heard him finally say but I was being attacked with a year and half worth of bad sleeping and was happily falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up and realized how stiff I was. It was freezing as well! I looked around trying to figure out what had woken me up, my phone had been put on vibrate and was flashing. The noise of my phone jumping up and down in-patently must have woken me up.

Before I answer the call, I checked the time on the phone . . . 4am!? Who is fucking calls at 4am!?

"What?" I snapped once I shook my head from my deep sleep.

"You see Edward; he's sleeping next to you!" Mike whispered down the phone. FUCK SAKES!

Hang on, how does he know Edward's next to me?

"What are you talking about Mike!? Do you know its 4am . . . I mean I love being stalked as much as the next guy but its _4 fucking am_!" I whispered-screamed down the phone. My voice was heavy on the sarcasm. He wouldn't have noticed!

"Yes I know what time it is. I also know that you have been feeling un-well for the past three days. Rosalie and Jasper have been staying at your house more now their parents are back and Emmett told your dad today that you had sex at least once a day." His voice was dead and menacing.

My heart started to pound against my chest, I felt like I had been kicked repeatedly in my stomach, I felt like I was going to throw up . . . and not because I was ill.

"How do you know all of that?" I finally whispered. I actually felt afraid of Mike, wimpy Mike Newton . . . actually I wasn't afraid of Mike, I was afraid of what he could do, if he's been watching my family – without anyone noticing . . . what else could he do?

"I'm watching you, unlike the first time you can't see me. But I can see you, _all_ of you!" He spat down the phone. I slowly untangled myself from Edward's safe grasp and got off the bed. I walked over the window and looked out of it, seeing nothing but dark, the forest were darker then the sky but they all merged together giving a haunted look to the forest.

"You look so scared Bella. Have you finally realized that I won't give up . . . I'll do what ever I have to!" his voice started off in a low and humour-less chuckle but finished on a menacingly disturbed sneer.

It was like he was right in front of me, telling me everything slowly and carefully. My heart didn't want to respond to it. It slowed down in protest to this new fear. My breathing stayed steady but low. I attempted to hide the fear and panic from my appearance . . . apparently Mike can see me.

"You know Bella; unlike Harry I will hurt them. That's a promise!" he sighed in a bored tone and then hung up. My calm façade disappeared. I gasped for air and clutched at my chest . . . the idea of them being hurt caused me pain. I've had this feeling before . . . but it was worse now!

I always knew Harry was scared of them . . . that is why he never gloated or acted like the "tough man" around them. Mike was terrified of Harry because he had seen Harry completely livid. He wasn't terrified of my family as he just saw them as the calm and relaxed person . . . that's how everyone saw them

Would Mike hurt them? Could Mike hurt them? He was friends with Mia and Renée . . . that means he will know certain types of "people".

OH GOD. He is going to hurt them!

I won't let him! I can't let him! I can't just leave them again . . . that would be almost impossible. I could picture their faces when they learnt that I left, each face gave me a cut on my heart . . . I felt my heart break and get crushed into pieces as I pictured Edward's face.

They loved me as much as I loved them, but I am not selfish. I will not let them be hurt so that I could be happy!

I shook my head desperately, wanting answers to jump at me, giving me a simple answer that would solve my problems and keep every happy. I waited and waited but no answer came.

Maybe I'm not meant to be happy? Maybe I was put here on earth to cause others pain . . . to make people stronger? Could I do that again? Could I make my self cause others pain, even if I knew that it would make them stronger in the long run?

I knew one thing; I could not watch them get hurt because I wanted to feel happy and safe. Even if my role in life is not to make people stronger . . . somewhere along the line it got mixed up. Weather it was supposed to be my role in life or not . . . it was what I was now.

I picked up my phone. I could hate my self for the rest of my life . . . I could live with that! I'll have to attempt to live with my family hating me for the rest of my life . . . I'm not sure if I can live with that.

I re-dialled the last number that rang me. It answered after one ring.

"I'll come with you. But if you hurt them, I will kill you!" My voice was harsh and was lashed with venom. I would keep to my promise!

"You have an hour. Don't bring any clothes . . . leave them a letter or something. I'll be waiting at the front door in an hour; if you don't turn up . . . what happens to everyone is _your_ fault!" Mike's voice was a complete contrast to my own. His was light and amused, he knew he would win . . . he had always known.

I attempted to ignore the pain that rushed through me. It was nothing like the physical pain I had been through . . . this was so much worse. It was like my heart was ripped out and just left alone, I could feel my life, the person I am slipping away every second.

I quickly grabbed my note book and tore out a few pages. _Oh god! I can't believe I'm about to do this!_

* * *

**Please Review. **

**Okay you really have to tell me what you think about this one . . . please.**


	20. Dear Angel

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

* * *

**For this chapter, it will only work if you find the song when its been sang. The song is Dear Angel by April Sixth. It's in bold so you know that the person is singing it. Enjoy.**

* * *

_I quickly grabbed my note book and tore out a few pages. Oh god! I can't believe I'm about to do this!_

I started to write, I was going to lie . . . I was going to make them _really_ realize what a horrible creature I am.

_To my family. _

_When you read this, I know that this will not make much sense to you all. _

_I really am sorry for all the pain I have caused all of you over the past year and a half._

_Maybe in time you will forgive me for what I have done, but I really won't be shocked if you don't. _

_I'm so sorry for everything. I couldn't deal with all the pressure. I need to go back to my mom; I need her in my life. I know that you would never be happy with my decision, so I didn't tell you. I made arrangements to bail her out before I would go live with her, Mike will be coming as he is part of my mom's life. _

_Mike is part of my life now, even if you don't want to admit it. _

_I am not saying that I love him; I am just saying that I am starting a fresh with him and my mom. _

_Please don't try to look for me. I have left all my clothes here along with my phone. I haven't taken any money._

_I hope that you all have beautiful lives full of love and happiness. Once again I am so sorry for all the pain I have put on you. _

_You will always be in my heart. _

_Love Bella. _

_X _

I folded the first not up and placed in on my desk. My eyes flashed to Edward, he was sound asleep and looked so calm. I could barley live with self for lying to my family . . . as much as I love my family, I owe Edward more.

I started to write a separate note.

_Dear Edward. _

_I know how much pain you must be in. I really am __sorry__. I never wanted to cause pain to anyone, and defiantly not you._

_You are the person who can make me feel safe and secure by just holding my hand. You are the person who I would happily spend my life with. _

_I truly love you and that is why I have to leave. I'm not good for you Edward. _

_As much as I would love to spend my days with you, I won't hurt you anymore. _

_I have no right to ask this, but Edward I'm going to ask you to do me a favour anyway. _

_I want you to be happy. I want you to stay out of trouble. _

_Please do that for me. _

_Forever I shall love you. _

_Bella _

_p.s. You can tell them that I gave a fake reason once they calm down. Maybe tell Emmett to have a go at his show . . . I think it will be a hit! _

_For the last time, I love you. _

_Bella. _

_X_

I couldn't stop my sobbing as I signed my last note. I put Edward's note next to my family's note. I walked over to Edward's silent sleeping form and gently kissed his lips for the last time.

"I love you Edward." I whispered as I pushed his hair out from his face. A small smile danced onto his face, I kissed him gently on the lips before walking toward the door.

"Love you too Bella" he mumbled in his sleep. I smiled sadly as I felt the waves of guilt and pain hit me like a hurricane. I grip my door tightly, trying to stop my self falling apart and running back over to him.

I wanted to say goodbye to everyone but I noticed that I had no time left. I quickly rushed back to Edward placed a harder kiss then before on his lips before running out the house.

The cold winds hit me with a hard force. I ignored it and sent all my pain and hate into my eyes as I took in a smug looking Mike.

He slowly lifted his arm and beaked I forward. When I got within his hearing distance, keeping a good few meter away from him I started to hiss my words at him.

"I can't believe you made me do that again! I hope you are fully aware that I shall hate you until the day I die." I whispered-screamed at him. I forced all my energy into not hitting him.

"You'll learn to love me." Was his answer. I growled at him.

"Where are we going? They will be getting up soon!" I demanded. The pain hit me again, it had become "them" and "me" again, no longer joined.

"Away from here. Let's go!" he mumbled as he stormed off into the forest. Obviously not happy that I didn't jump and kiss him on our meeting. GOOD! I want him to feel what ever negative emotion he is capable of.

I followed silently behind. I turned my head and looked at my old life one last time. A tormented pain filled cry escaped me.

I knew that Bella Swan was dead. She was no more . . . just a shell.

"If only this pain died too!" I mumbled to my self.

* * * *

**Bella's POV [5 years later]**

I clutched my chest as I re-read the date. 5 long years had past since I left. I attempted to ignore the pain that wanted to rip me apart . . . I won't let it. I have to survive!

A large hand softly touched my shoulder. I turned around and finally let the tears fall.

"It's okay Bells; remember you have to stay strong!" Harry said soothingly as he pulled me into a hug. I nodded before stepping back and wiping my eyes.

I looked around. The bar was quiet today; it was only 2pm. This place had become my home. It was a relaxed environment; it had a family feel to it. Sure it was a bar but that was only after 11pm. The walls were dark wood and the large bar counter had a blue-ish tint to it. The floor was wood also; it had a wall of windows so it was always light. At night the sides glowed with the hidden neon lights.

I had been working/living here for three years. Mike decided we needed to disappear so we left Forks. The only reason I haven't gone insane or killed him yet is because after a few months on the run I realised something was wrong with me.

The reason I fight to be Bella Swan still. The only reason I survive.

My children, Charlotte and Antony. My four year old twins. Mine and Edward's four year old twins . . . they are why I keep fighting. Antony is so much like his father it's untrue. His looks, his personality were almost the same . . . but I was in there two. Charlotte had the same hair colour as Antony/Edward. They both have his smile. Charlotte sadly inherited my clumsiness whilst Antony inherited Edward's ability to catch her before she fell.

_Flashback [4 years ago]_

_Mike was going completely insane. Demanding that I get rid of my babies. Not a chance in hell! _

_Mike raised his hand to hit my stomach. I started to crawl away, my heart pounding . . . I have to live! Lucky for me Mike was drunk and fell over air. I quickly (As quickly as a heavily pregnant woman can) ran to the phone. I dialled a number I hadn't used in ages. _

_Mike started to move and groan on the floor. _

"_Hello?" a soft voice asked. I breathed out a sigh of relieve. _

"_Harry?" I asked franticly as Mike started to push him self off the floor. _

"_BELLA? What's wrong? Why are you ringing?" Harry asked sounding scared for me. _

"_Do you know the bar called 'M'?" I asked franticly. I knew Harry lived in this city, I just wasn't sure where. That's why I suggested we moved here to Mike._

"_Yeh, it's about five minutes away from my flat. Why?" he was starting to sound worried. _

"_Get here as quick as you can, I'll explain. Please hurry, Mikes getting up!" I hurried as Mike managed to push his top half off the floor. I heard Harry let out a scream of anger and a loud and long list of curse words before hanging up. _

Harry and Kelly now lived with us above the bar (He made Mike move out and he moved in the guest bedroom). Harry went back to being the person he was before he drank. They boy I wanted to go out with when I was younger. He was like a brother to me, his girlfriend Kelly was like my sister. They both adored Charlotte and Antony.

Mike was still completely terrified of Harry. Harry used this to his advantage. The night Harry came I explained to him why I was in this city with Mike, I think Harry blamed him self. He spent everyday trying to make up for the past. I told him time and time again that I forgave him and that I was proud of him for listening to me and finding such an amazing person like Kelly.

"Mommy!" Charlotte (or Chaz) squealed in delight before she ran at me, she tripped over air and was about to come face-to-face with the floor when Antony grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. He chuckled at her before tightening his grip on her hand and running towards me. My heart went back to its normal speed . . . I don't know how I haven't had a heart attack with Chaz being so like me!

"Mommy, please _please_ please tell Chaz to stop running and falling . . . I can't always save her, you know." Antony pleaded. His brown eyes bore into mine. I chuckled at him. He says that but as soon as she starts to fall he always runs to catch her.

"Hey why don't you both go sit with Uncle Harry whilst I set up?" I asked as pulled them both into a hug and kissed the top of their heads. Harry smiled at me sadly before putting his hands out for them to grab.

He sat them on the bar counter and started to talk to them whilst getting stuff ready for tonight's opening. I went to talk to Kelly; she runs the sound for the bar.

"Hey Kelly." I said softly as I sat on the stage. She was at the side messing with some dials. She looked up before walking over to me. She was small – around the same height Alice was – with long straight blonde hair. Her eyes were a dark blue that mixed with brown. She truly had to be among one of the prettiest people I have met.

"How you holding up?" she whispered as she sat next to me. Her eyes held nothing but concern.

"I've been better. Mike's not here . . . he shouldn't be here until this evening, so that's good." I told her honestly. She put her arms around me and gave me a light hug. I smiled at her.

"So . . . looking forward to your big night?" she giggled excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh at her giddy mood.

"I guess. I'm still mad Mike's making me sing, the song I was supposed to sing at the fair-thing on the day that I had to leave . . . and he thinks I love him!" I mumbled frustrated. Kelly got up and pulled me with her.

"Go look after your children. You need them." She smiled sweetly at me before running backstage.

I followed her orders and walked towards the bar. Harry was telling the twins about some sort of drink combination. I decided to save them from becoming completely bored. I smiled a thank you at Harry before picking them both up and carrying them to the stage.

"Look mommy. We have a dance!" They both sang at the same time. They stood up and started to jump around, twirling every now and then. Antony started to look dizzy whilst Chaz completely lost her balance.

I leapt forward to catch her before she fell. She fit into my arms in a safe embrace. Antony rushed forward, not wanting to be left out and snuggled into my arms.

"Mommy, why were you so sad?" he asked as he started to play with my hair. His voice sounded so heart-broken that I almost started crying again. Both their eyes locked onto my face. If one said it the other was thinking it.

"Today was the day I had to say goodbye to daddy. It makes mommy sad that we can't be with daddy." I told them honestly. They knew all about Edward. I refused to let them believe Mike was their father.

They both frowned and their eyes started to water, I pulled them tighter. Trying to stop their tears before they fell. It killed me to see them upset. Somehow Harry had managed to find a picture of the Cullen's and the Hales. I kept it in my pocket all the time; it was like a safety blanket.

I pulled it out and turned it around so they could see it. Carlisle and Esme were looking lovingly at their family. Their arms around each other. Jasper was stood behind Alice, his chin rested on the top of her head. Rose was leaning into Emmett's side as his arm snaked around her waist in his normal death grip. Edward was stood a bit to the side . . . not really looking happy about being with all the couples. He looked happy enough.

"And Daddy looks sad!" Chaz complained. I bit my tongue so I would say "Not as sad as he was when he opened my note, probably". I just slowly nodded before pulling them into a tighter hug.

They calmed down and started to tell me about some brilliant TV show. It was apparently really funny and it looked like a giant was talking to people about silly things . . . the lovely mind of four year olds.

"Right I have to go back to work. Do you two want the picture?" I asked. I could live without my security blanket, I have two more now. They nodded happily before taking the picture and kissing my cheeks. I giggled at their older behaviour as they ran off to play with Harry.

The entrance opened. During the day we always got a few more people in then most bars as we did a sound check. If we ever had a good band playing the bar was busy from opening to closing time.

I couldn't see the mans face but from his body language I could tell that he had given up on something. His shoulders were hunched over like he was expecting to get attacked and he needed to re-buff himself. He looked thin and in the light from the bar I would say pale. He looked like the type of man Harry took advantage of; somehow he always managed to get almost all their money from them.

The stage door opened – employee's entrance – and Mike stepped in. He had a smug smile on his face. He had a fake designer suit on. His hair was greased back. He saw me and beckoned me over to him.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the twins happily talking to Harry before I went to go meet him. Kelly was still at the mixing desk.

"Tell Harry to keep and eye on the guy who just sat down at the bar. He looks like a typical Mike victim." I whispered to her as I walked past. I saw her nod and walk off to Harry.

Mike walked into the staff room, I followed. I couldn't stand him normally. My hated for him was still strong but today it radiated from me.

"You look nice today Bella." Mike sang in a fake complimentary voice. I growled under my breathe.

"Save the crap Mike. I'm not in the mood for your shit today. What do you want?!" I asked in a monotone voice. He frowned at my dis-like to him. He still doesn't get it!

"You have a sound check in about five minutes. I have a few people who want to invest more money in the bar so _don't_ screw up!" he snapped in a wanabe - professional tone.

I glared at him. "Fine." I muttered as I fell down onto the sofa that was pushed against the wall. I closed my eyes and begged for the aching in my chest to stop. It didn't, it just built up speed as it rushed around my body. It made my breathing come out hollow and low.

I was starting to think Mike left the room until I heard his feet shuffle. I prized my eyes open to glare at him. He was used to my looks of distain but I could see the shock from the amount of pain and loathing I was putting into this one.

"URG Bella can't you get over it. I'm a better boyfriend then he ever was!" Mike yelled. I kept my voice dead of all emotion.

"I'll never get over it. You're not my boyfriend so I wouldn't know. And don't even think about talking about _my_ children today!" I warned him as I closed my eyes again. He huffed before storming out.

"Bella, sound check." Kelly called softly as she poked her head around the door; she gave me a sympathetic look before walking out.

I walked towards the stage. Mike was on stage giving me an introduction . . . it's a fucking sound check!

I peered around the curtain that hides the backstage from the bar. The bar was actually almost full . . . as full as it gets in the day that is.

"Welcome to the stage, the prize of this bar and my amazing girlfriend!" he called loudly down the microphone. He walked off the stage in the other direction. I stormed onto the stage. My eyes locked with Harry. I nodded my head and he quickly clamped his hand over the twin's ears.

"Hi. First this is _just_ a sound check; _some_ people seem to have forgotten that. And second, I am NOT that things fucking girlfriend!" I informed the crowd; they all started to laugh at Mike's rejection. Harry nodded his head and removed his hands from my babies' ears.

I looked at them. They were both sat on the bar counter, their legs swinging. Beautiful smiles on their faces. When they noticed me looking they beamed at me.

"GOOD LUCK MOMMY!" they both screamed joyfully. The whole room let out a large "awww". I felt my cheeks heat up but I ignored it and blew them a kiss. They did it back.

"Okay, now you'll have to wait a few minutes until Kelly gets the music and the microphones working." I informed them on the information Mike had missed. I could hear a few people muttering under their breath.

"Okay, all set." Kelly called proudly. I smiled at her. "What track are you going to do? I know you don't want to do _your_ song yet." She asked.

"I'll do Dear Angel by April Sixth. You going to join me?" I asked. Every now and then Kelly would sing with me. She looked deep in thought.

"Cool choice, but I'll pass." She beamed at me. I went to go stand by the microphone. She put her thumbs up.

"Okay people, I'll be singing Dear Angel by April Sixth . . . if you don't like it, go complain to my boss." I informed them. I doubted that any of them would complain.

The music started. I took a deep breath and ignored the nervousness running around me. I set my eyes on my children. They looked at me with pride filled eyes. I calmed down. I blew them another kiss before starting to sing.

**Dear angel of mine, (Yeah).****  
Where do I start to express how I feel?  
Well, my love's gone blind.  
Now all that I feel is what I hear.  
Your words rip and tear, and  
through my heart so weak and pure.  
Now I find myself wanting to die  
**

I could picture my self sat down at my desk five years ago, tearing at my hair trying to think of the words to write on the paper.

**  
I bleed for the second time tonight  
holding the love that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If onl****y this pain, this pain died too.  
So I break you away, away, away from me.  
So I break you away, away, away from me.  
**

The pain never did die; I just learnt to live with it.

**  
As I sit here alone (oh****)  
thinking about everything that you said.  
You know since I'm alone.  
Well, maybe after all, I was better off dead.  
Cause without you (without you) my lives gone down...  
What do I do, when I find myself wanting to die? **

**I bleed for the second time tonight  
holding the love that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this pain died too**.

**So I break you away, away, away from me.  
So I break you away, away, away from me.**

**Yeah.**

**I bleed for the second time tonight  
holding the love that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this pain died too**

**I'll break you away.  
(All that's in my mind)  
So break you away  
(All that's in my mind)  
So break you away, away, away from me  
So break you away, away, away from me  
and I don't know.**

The whole bar was silent for a second before people started to clap. I smiled before walking off the stage. As soon as I was hiding from people I didn't know I broke down. I had put all my emotion into that song and now I had to deal with it.

I hardly ever let my emotions flow so freely and it always causes me to break down after. I need to twins, I need them near me. They held me together.

Kelly walked up to me and pulled me in to a tight hug, like she was holding me together. She rocked me back and forth until I calmed down enough to talk.

"Thank you Kelly. I need to go see my babies." I mumbled as I tried to dry my cheeks. She smiled at me before pulling me up.

"I understand. You did real good just then Bella." She sighed before walking back to the mixing desk. I brushed my self off before walking back in the bar.

* * *

**_Please Review. _**

**_And i know, you were all right - it was kinda easy to tell she was going to have so babies. _**

**_Any questions?_**


	21. Edward Calm Down

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"I understand. You did real good just then Bella." She sighed before walking back to the mixing desk. I brushed my self off before walking back in the bar._

* * * *

**Edward's POV [same time as Bella's]**

I unfolded my note again. I knew each word, each letter. I can write out a perfect copy and make it look exactly the same, but I always read it. Today I read it whenever I got the chance.

_Dear Edward. _

_I know how much pain you must be in. I really am __sorry__. I never wanted to cause pain to anyone, and defiantly not you._

_You are the person who can make me feel safe and secure by just holding my hand. You are the person who I would happily spend my life with. _

_I truly love you and that is why I have to leave. I'm not good for you Edward. _

_As much as I would love to spend my days with you, I won't hurt you anymore. _

_I have no right to ask this, but Edward I'm going to ask you to do me a favour anyway. _

_I want you to be happy. I want you to stay out of trouble. _

_Please do that for me. _

_Forever I shall love you. _

_Bella _

_p.s. You can tell them that I gave a fake reason once they calm down. Maybe tell Emmett to have a go at his show . . . I think it will be a hit! _

_For the last time, I love you. _

_Bella._

_X_

The note had tear marks before I read it, now most of the note that didn't have writing on was completely stained with my tears.

The hardest part was that Bella told me time and time again in her note that she loves (or loved) me. She wanted me to be happy . . . happy without my soul mate! Happy without my heart, I have no reason to be happy.

But I did as she asked, I stayed safe – I was tempted many times to be dangerous and aggressive just to spite her . . . but the idea of doing something to spite her caused me more pain.

Five long and painful years passed in such a slow speed I wondered if God was trying to make me pay for a sin I have committed . . . no one deserves this much pain – no one but Mike!

After a year of wallowing in my own pain my mind finally started to work again. I noticed my family's pain; I would re-read both of Bella's notes begging for answers to jump out.

It was a year and a half after she left that I realised something. She said she loved me, but she would not cause me anymore pain . . . she left before because Harry said he would cause me pain . . . she leaves again . . . who would want to cause me pain . . . Mike!

As soon as the idea clicked into my head, I went to tell my family.

_Flashback [3 and a half years ago]_

_I sprinted down stairs. The reason for Bella's disappearance burned my mind. I was completely positive it was the right answer._

_Everyone was sat in the living room, watching but not paying attention of the TV. They heard me charging into the room and they all looked up in shock. _

"_First, I apologise for my behaviour. Second, I know why Bella left." I hurried my words out. Everyone's faces became a clear mask of pain. _

"_Go on . . ." Rose said. I wasn't surprised that no one was mad or angry at Bella – like she said we would be – we loved her, she loved us . . . it was very clear now. _

"_Well we all know what happened with Harry and why she left then." I let my sentence hang in the air until someone else figured it out. I wanted to see if they made the jump between the two or not . . . maybe I'm just a fool in love. _

_Emmett jumped up of the sofa. He looked murderous. I was slightly surprised that he figured it out first, maybe it's because he though of Bella as a little sister. _

"_I'll kill him! I'm actually going to kill him!" his voice sounded calm and empty – a contrast to him words. _

"_WHO?" Alice asked. Jasper stood up now, he looked from Emmett to me, and he had figured it out too. _

"_Mike!" We spat at the same time. _

Ever since that day I have been trying to find them. I needed her back, she was my Bella. She was supposed to be with me . . . she was supposed to end up being Bella Cullen . . . we were supposed to have a family together!

Every night I have the same dream/nightmare. Bella is back with me, we're sitting in our own house watching our children tell us about their days. We have twins . . . both as beautiful as Bella. I know I am with them but I can never see their faces clearly. Each night I wake up and have to remind myself it was just a dream. That is why it is a nightmare . . . a dream that can never come true!

I had followed lead after lead to where they could be. At first it was just me, my family weren't sure if Bella would be happy if we found her. I showed them my note and they all changed their minds.

Emmett actually followed Bella's advise and started his own show . . . apparently its target audience is children from four to ten. He was always trying to find out information from his re-searchers. Rose stayed by his side with what ever he was doing, whether that was following me to another dead-end or looking up information for his show. Jasper and Alice became like me, desperately searching for Bella.

I'd heard a rumour a week ago about a bar in some city about an hour or two away from Forks. It was called "M". The rumour was that the owner was desperately trying to get people to invest into his business but they kept mistaking the bar's singer and manager as the owner. Apparently the singer was trying to leave that's why she kept telling people she wouldn't accept their offers.

So here I am. The worst day of the year walking toward this bar. I don't even know why I listened to this stupid rumour it had nothing to do with my Bella.

As I walked into the bar I admitted defeat again. I don't know what I was hoping for . . . I never knew what I was hoping for. It's not like Bella's going to jump into my arms and I will carry her back home.

I walked absentmindedly to the bar. A man who looked strangely familiar kept looking at me curiously before turning his attention back to two young children sat on the bar counter. The children were the most amazing children I have ever seen. Their hair was the same shade and they both looked so happy swinging their little legs off the bar. They have to be the cutest twins I have seen.

I wonder, if Bella and I had children . . . what would they look like? I wish I could see them in my sleep!

A small woman with blonde hair briskly walked up the bar tender. She gave the twins a quick kiss on each of their heads. They smiled at her before they started to talk about what ever little children talk about.

The woman whispered something to the bartender before kissing his cheek and going backstage. The bartender looked at me again. He looked at me like I was the living dead.

"Chaz, Antony. Move down here so you can see the stage better." He said softly to them. They nodded at him before suffering down the bar. The little girl started to loose her balance, her brother wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back. It was strange; the second I thought the girl was in trouble my heart started to pound franticly. Must be because they are just children.

The bartender turned to face me. I noticed that now that the twins had moved he could look at them and at me at the same time . . . it was making me feel on edge. I was too depressed to do anything about it.

"What can I get you?" he said in a voice that looked a little to low for him, maybe he puts it on for work?

"Anything." I mumbled. He nodded before getting me a drink.

"That's a silly thing to ask for." The little boy suddenly said. He and his sister looked at me like I was crazy. They both put their hands over their mouths to stop from giggling. His voice sounded like a soft lullaby.

"Oh. Why's that then?" I asked. My voice was softer then it has been in a long time. I finally lifted my head fully to look at the twins. I felt my eyes widen and my heart miss a few beats. The little girl looked like a small Bella. Her hair and eyes were different. They both had the same shaped face as Bella. Their eyes looked like they were dancing as they took me in.

They both gasped. It was barely audible but the bartender turned around in a hurry. A look of concern landed on his face.

The girl whispered something into her brother's ear. He nodded and they both beamed at me . . . they had a light pink tint to their cheeks – this is unfair, now even children look like her!

"YAY!" the little girl squealed. I jumped back from her sudden outburst – she was freakishly like Alice then!

"Chaz! Calm down." The bartender said sternly. She opened her mouth to say something but her brother put a hand over her mouth. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.

The bartender handed me a large drink of coke. I looked at him with a questioning look. He shrugged before answering.

"Don't want to set a bad example for the kids." Was his answer. I can understand that.

"They yours?" I asked after drinking some of my drink. He chuckled; it had an edge to it.

"Nope, I'm like their uncle. Aren't I?" he asked them. They looked confused before the boy pulled something from his pocket. He and his sister looked at it, like they were studying it. Their little green eyes flashed to the bartender to me.

"Yup. Its silly because he isn't really our uncle but he's more of an uncle then Mike is." The little girl said. I sat up straight and I felt the blood drain from my body. Hate started to speed and dance inside my veins.

"Edward calm down." The bartender ordered. I froze and turned to look at him. I could see him silently cursing.

"How do you know my name?" I snapped. I looked at him again, I obviously know him.

He had short-ish brown hair. He was tall and was a little less muscular then me. His face looked like he was mentally beating him self up. His face wasn't a cold mask that I was used to seeing. This was un-true. Was that really Harry?

I couldn't understand how I felt towards Harry . . . I hate him for the pain he put through Bella, but he saved her from Mike . . . the first time.

"Harry." I said flatly. He gave me a small smile, he looked scared of what I was about to do.

"Yeh, hi." He said almost silently. I heard the twins gasp again. They looked at Harry with wide eyes before looking at me, their eyes washed over with an emotion I couldn't understand.

"Harry, why are you scared of Da-Edward?" The girl . . . what was her name? . . . Chaz. Chaz asked.

"Edward doesn't like me because I did a lot of bad things when I was younger." He told them honestly. I mouth dropped open.

"But your good now." Antony said, clearly confused.

"I did a lot of very bad things. I'm sure it doesn't matter to him if I'm good now." He sighed. The twins turned to look at me; I could see they weren't happy with me for not liking their . . . uncle.

"Hey. I have a right not to like him!" I defended myself. Why am I defending myself against some children? Why do I care what they think?

The twins folded their arms over their chest at the same time and they both glared at me . . . if they weren't watching me I would have chuckled.

Harry chuckled and they turned to glare at him. They really did remind me of Bella . . . they can't be hers can they?

I had no idea what emotion had taken me over now. I just NEEDED to know.

I opened my mouth to ask when everyone turned to look at the stage. From the corner of my eye I saw Harry tense and the twins started to complain under their breath.

A smallish boy looking man strutted onto the stage. He had blonde hair that was plastered behind him. He had a fake designer suit on and some messy brown shoes that didn't go with his blue suit.

Hate, annoyance, pain and success started to pound around me. I've found him . . . the one who ruined both mine and Bella's lives. He is going to pay.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth. I started to move forward . . . maybe I can tackle him of the stage? Harry quickly grabbed my shoulder and pulled my back.

"Welcome to the stage, the prize of this bar and my amazing girlfriend!" he yelled down the microphone. Harry chuckled once without humour as the twins looked at Mike like he was insane. They both turned to look at Harry, they looked very confused.

He pranced of the stage; looking very happy with himself . . . he won't be looking happy for long.

A woman with long brown hair that curled as it fell down her back stormed onto the stage. She was a little smaller then Rose. Hey brown eyes were ablaze with emotions. She had the same face as the twins.

My heart started to pound and miss beats. I could look away from the angel that I had finally found. I've found her, my Bella.

Bella looked directly at Harry and in one swift motion he moved the twins next to each other and put his hands over their ears.

Bella opened her mouth. "Hi. First this is _just_ a sound check; _some_ people" – she glared in Mike's direction – "seem to have forgotten that. And second, I am NOT that things fucking girlfriend!" she spoke with so much venom that I gasped. Never in my life have I heard Bella talk like that, even when Harry was beating her up. Her voice then sounded soft and calm compared to how she spoke now.

A few people started to laugh. I didn't. I could see the pain rush through her in every movement she made. This day was hell on earth for both of us.

Harry removed his hand from the twin's ears. They moved apart a little but kept their hands locked together. Their legs swinging as the looked at Bella. She looked at them with so much pride and love I left like I was intruding watching.

Is . . . my Bella their mom? Who's the dad? It's not Mike or Harry? How old are they?

"GOOD LUCK MOMMY!" they screamed happily. Answering my first question. Bella blushed a little bit didn't hide behind her hair like she used to. She blew them a kiss and they did it back. A few people "aww"-ed at them.

"Okay, now you'll have to wait a few minutes until Kelly gets the music and the microphones working." Bella said, whilst rolling her eyes at the information Mike missed.

She walked off the stage to go talk to someone. I turned to look at Harry. I NEEDED answers.

"She's here?" I still couldn't believe I had found her. Harry nodded he was actually smiling at me. Her twins looked at me, their eyes dancing again.

"They are hers?" I asked another obvious question. He started to nod but then she stopped and asked me a question.

"Do you know how old they are?" he asked softly. I shook my head. He grinned at me, the twins started to bounce up and down. Harry opened his mouth but the twins cut over them.

"We're four." The said proudly. They looked at me, like they were waiting for something.

Bella's children . . . four years old . . . she left five years ago . . . GAH!!!!

* * *

**Please Review. **

**Thanks to all the reviews i got for the last chapter - yikes people. **

**I'm sorry for the bad spelling - but its the story that you should care about, right? **

**Any questions - i will answer them**


	22. You Know?

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_Bella's children . . . four years old . . . she left five years ago . . . GAH!!!!_

That can't be mine! My children!

I really looked at them now. They looked so much like Bella. Their hair was a different shade and their eyes were sparkling green. I gasped as I finally made my self believe they were mine.

They both smiled softly at me, like they knew I had just figured something out. Harry put a hand on my shoulder; I turned my head towards him but kept looking at the twins . . . my twins?

"Yeh, Edward they are what your thinking." I could hear the smile in his voice. I found my head nodding at him. The twins suddenly looked at Harry, their eyes filled with hope.

"Can we call him daddy now?" Chaz asked almost silently. My heart started to pound. I couldn't stop the smile on my face. Harry looked at me, he looked like he was scared of what I was about to say.

"How do you know I'm your dad?" I asked them. I was surprised that the words came out as easily as they did.

"Mommy told us." Antony said simply. I looked at Harry asking if it was true. He nodded. I beamed at him. Bella told them about me?

"How did you know what I looked like?" I asked them. Still finding it hard to believe they are mine.

"Mommy gave us a picture. We look at it every night. Mommy said one day you would come and save us." Antony explained. He reached into his pocket and brought out a picture that was taken a few years ago. I looked around, very confused.

"I found it on the internet." Harry explained. I relaxed.

Bella walked back onto the stage. She took a deep breathe. My heart started to pound. I have children with Bella, my Bella!

"Okay people, I'll be singing Dear Angel by April Sixth . . . if you don't like it, go complain to my boss." She said softly. I could tell that she knew no one would complain to her boss.

Her boss . . . when I get my hands on him!

I could tell she was nervous but her eyes never left her . . . our (OH DEAR GOD I HAVE CHILDREN!!!!!) children. I felt like jumping up and down wanting to get her attention.

I looked at our children to see them looking at Bella with pride. I didn't know such young children could feel emotions so strongly. They must have got that from Bella . . . I wonder what else they have from Bella . . . do they have any of me in them?

Bella looked at the back of the bar, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from the twins. She seemed to be lost in a memory as she started to sing. The music and her voice blended together perfectly.

I was completely trapped by her voice. I haven't heard it in so long! The only thing that could stop me looking at Bella walked up my twins. He ignored Harry and didn't seem to notice me at all.

Mike stopped in front of them. He folded his arms and started to glare at them. The urge to protect them jumped around me. He looked at them with so much distain that I wanted to pick them up and run away with them.

They stopped looking at Bella and looked at him with fear. Chaz moved closer to Antony and tightened the grip on his hand. He moved so she was a little behind him. Bella continued to sing completely un-aware of what was happening. Harry was busy collecting drink from tables and cleaning them. I was the only one at the bar. He still hadn't noticed me.

"Leave us alone." Chaz whimpered as he continued to glare at them. I felt my heart break; no one should ever make my daughter be scared like that!

"Or what?" he spat at them. Chaz started to get tears in her eyes and Antony paled. As if I didn't hate him enough already!

I stood up and walked behind him. Chaz and Antony's eyes widened and I could see hope bubbling behind their eyes.

"Or I'll double the amount of pain I'm going to put you through!" I whispered from behind him. My hatred, loathing and pain were crystal clear in my voice. Mike jumped and spun around so fast I was surprised he didn't fall over. I glared at him when his head titled up to look at me.

His eyes were wide and he started to sweat. I bent down so my face was right in front of him.

"Five years Mike" – I spat his name – "Five long years you kept her away from me, five long year I didn't know were _my_ Bella is OR that I had children!" I whispered at him. My voice using the same amount of venom Bella had used earlier.

"Yeh _Mike_!" my children added. I looked at them to see they had huge smiles on their faces and their eyes were washed with happiness. I chuckled at their behaviour; they seemed older then their age at times.

"Shut up!" he snapped at them. BAM I snapped. The little bit of resistance I had left jumped out my body. I finally let myself express my hatred of the creature that was in front of me.

NO-ONE should ever talk to my children like that! Especially not him!

My hand drew back in a quick movement and connected with his face. He let out a whimper that was covered by Bella' singing before he fell onto the floor clutching his left side of his face. My hand started to sting a bit, I flexed it to see if I had broken it – it seems fine. I was annoyed that he couldn't take it like a man and stand up quickly . . . that way I would have been able to inflict maybe half as much pain as he put me _and_ Bella through.

He started to push himself off the floor by grabbing a bar stool, his fingers clawed into it as he pushed himself off the floor. I hadn't noticed until now that Bella wasn't singing any more a few people were clapping still.

CARP. I missed her singing!

I looked up the see my twins looking at me with wide eyes. They looked from me to Mike and then started to giggle in such a light musical way that I had to join in.

Mike finally got off the floor. He wobbled away to the backstage. I glared at the back of his head until he disappeared.

"Mommy's not going to be sad anymore." Antony told Chaz. I stopped glaring at the empty space where Mike had been and looked down at my children.

They were looking at each other, having another silent conversation. It was strange I was used to seeing Rose and Jasper having these conversations but watching my children have them, they seemed almost magical.

"SHUT UP! How dare you talk about MY children that way? You disgusting pig!" Bella screeched as she stormed out into the bar, Mike being pulled behind her by his greasy hair. My heart started to beat insanely as she stormed to the front door of the bar and threw Mike out by his hair. She seemed to be using all the strength she had, all the held in emotions were poring out into her act of violence against him.

Her face was flushed with anger; her eyes looked deadly and almost black. Her skin looked as soft as it did the day we met. She was breathing heavily and she looked like she was shaking with anger. The stress of having two children did not show on her perfect body.

Harry dropped his glasses and walked up to her. He held her at arms length.

"What did he say?" he demanded in a soft voice, like he expected her to fall over.

"I . . . erm . . . he said something to do with putting them on the streets . . . he said it is where they belong . . . were we all should belong too . . . he said I might as well sell my self on the streets . . . because no one will ever want me again . . . he said no one will ever want us again." She started to sob and he pulled her in his chest.

Five years ago I thought my heart was broken completely. After finding Bella and then watching her having a breakdown it broke again. I could feel my eyes starting to sting from tear that didn't want to fall.

My body worked on its own. I blinked and I was next to her, my eyes staying glued onto the angle that I had lost. I was the one who was supposed to comfort her! It was my job; it was what I was made for.

Harry noticed me and let go of Bella and moved her into my arms silently. At first she continued to sob into my chest. She got angry and started to hit my chest, letting the anger from what Mike had said and probable because of what day it was out. I just pulled her closer to me, feeling her in my arms again felt like I was finally fixed.

She went to hit my chest again but her hands stopped mid-way. Her head snapped up and she looked directly into my face. She stopped breathing and she paled. Her eyes grew wider then I have ever seen them. They were such a light brown that they looked almost golden.

"Breath Bella" I whispered to her, the words sounded to quiet I wasn't sure if she heard them. She did as I said.

She started to shake her head like she was clearing it. Her eyes never leaving mine. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Her hands that had frozen moved so that they were touching my chest, she jumped when she felt my insane heart beat.

"Sorry for hitting you." She said weakly. I chuckled, it was like when she apologised for getting blood in my car. I smiled at her, it was Bella's smile. Her answer was a breath-taking smile of her own.

"Gosh mommy, kiss him already." Chaz complained from the bar. I looked away from Bella to smile at my daughter who seemed very annoyed that her parents weren't kissing. I chuckled again and Chaz crossed her arms angrily – obviously she did not like me wasting time laughing.

"You should listen to our daughter, you know." I said softly to Bella. She gasped.

"You know?" she finally breathed. I could feel her heart beating rapidly. It was like she was afraid I was going to reject them or yell at her.

"Yep. We have very cute children." I told her honestly. She was practically glowing now her beauty was leaving me breathless.

"We are cute, aren't we Chaz?" Antony asked his sister. I watched as she delicately put one of her hands on her chin – like she was an old man thinking . . . wow she's like Emmett – and started to tap her chin with her fingers.

"Yup, we're the cutes children ever. But that's only because mommy and daddy are pretty." She concluded, looked extremely please with her answer.

* * *

**Please Review**

**I know not a lot, but hey you'll love me for it. **

**So, what you think. OH i know i keep chanign the twins eyes - i'm keeping them green. SORRY for changing. Eyes = green. **

**If i forget that PLEASE tell me**


	23. I Will Tell Her

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"Yup, we're the cutest children ever. But that's only because mommy and daddy are pretty." She concluded, looked extremely please with her answer._

"Thank you sweetheart." Bella sighed before giggling. She quickly looked from me to the twins, their eyes gleaming and awash with happiness.

"I'll introduce you officially . . . if you want?" Bella whispered into my ear. I could tell that she wasn't sure if I wanted to. I grabbed her soft small hand in one of mine and my other hand lifted her chin so she had to look at me.

"Bella, I'm not letting you leave again. I need you and I want my – no our – family together. Of course I want to meet them officially; I want to be with you, all of you!" I told her honestly, never breaking eye contact. I wasn't supersized at how sincere my voice sounded, it still didn't sound sincere enough fro my liking. I just hoped that she could see how honest I was being from my eyes.

She just nodded. I relaxed knowing she believed me. She slipped one of her hand out of my grasp and started to pull me towards our children. We stopped when we were directly in front of them. They looked so ecstatic that I couldn't stop smiling back in response. Chaz looked seconds away from jumping up and down whilst Antony seemed a little reluctant to believe I was here . . . he's like me, I guess in that way.

"Edward, this is Charlotte Esme Cullen-Swan. We all call her Chaz; I never say her full name unless I'm really mad." Bella informed me. As soon as Bella stopped talking Chaz (must not call her Charlotte, she seems like Alice . . . if you call Alice, Mary . . . your going to die!) jumped off the bar and wrapped her arms around my neck. I froze for a second before wrapping my arms around her to keep her safe and more or less hugged the life out of her. I put her back on the bar after a very emotional few minutes.

Bella was practically crying with happiness. In a graceful way she lifted her self up and sat next to the twins, she put an arm around Antony. She seemed to be comforting him.

"And this is Antony Jacob Cullen-Swan, don't call him AJ because I hate that." She finished with a little chuckle. He looked at me for a long time and I wasn't sure if I was happy about it. I could tell he was very confused . . . who wouldn't be?

"I'm not going to hug you, I'm a boy. I only hug mommy and Chaz." Antony explained when he looked at my face. I nodded. I think trying to get close to Antony is going to be hard . . . but I will do it!

A second of hurt flashed through me at this quick rejection from my son, but then I understood why. I was never in his life . . . he had Mike – hardly a father figure . . . Harry, they treated him like an uncle . . . so he probably felt it is his job to look after Bella and Chaz. He probable thinks I'm going to hurt Bella like Mike must have in the five years she's been away.

"You know, I do love your mom and I'm not like Mike." I spoke directly to him, his eyes tightened and he searched my face to see if I was lying. After a few seconds a cross between a scowl and a smile was on his face.

"Okay. It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry for my behaviour before." Antony finally said. His eyes flashed to Bella, it was easy to see that our children were her main concern.

As soon as Antony stopped talking, Chaz hit him on the arm and scowled at him.

"What was that for?" he demanded. They really don't act their age . . . its starting to freak me out a little.

"You were rude to daddy!" Chaz snapped whilst glaring at her brother. My heart picked up and pride jumped around me when she said "daddy". Antony opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut. He looked at his sister before turning to look at Bella.

"Chaz say sorry to your brother." Bella said in a soft and stern voice. I realized that's Chaz is a lot like Alice as when she thought she had upset her brother her eyes watered. She quickly moved over and gave him a huge hug; he returned it after blushing for a second.

I watched and admired them. They seemed too old for their age . . . is that a good thing, or not?

I was distracted from watching my family when my phone rang. They all stopped talking and looked at me as I picked it up; checking who it was I had to role my eyes.

"Hey Edward." Alice sighed softly. Not knowing that I wasn't about to break down and cry into the phone.

"Hey Alice." I replied as enthusiastically as I could. I noticed Bella sit up straighter and a huge smile on her face.

"W-Why do you sound happy?" Alice asked slowly. I got ready to hold my phone away from my ear when I told her the news.

"That would be because I found Bella; I also found that I have twins. Oh I also punched Mike . . . you know, all in a days work." I tried to keep my voice calm but my happiness made it sound like I was singing. I quickly pushed my phone away from my ear as Alice screamed bloody-murder down the phone.

Her scream went on for a long _long_ long time. Bella put her hand over her mouth to cover her laughter.

"Where are you? GOD DAM IT EDWARD ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Alice screamed down the phone. I quickly told her the address and I could hear her screaming and ordering people around the house.

"We'll be there in two hours . . . well one if I'm driving. See you soon!" Alice yelled before hanging up.

The rest of the hour Bella suggested we go the flat where they lived instead of a family reunion in a bar. I spent the whole time trying to catch up on five long years. Chaz stayed by my side whilst Antony was glued to Bella.

The door to the flat opened. Harry walked in and held in wide open. He smiled at Bella and nodded before walking over to her and kissing her cheek. My stomach started to feel weird . . . was I seriously jealous that he just kissed Bella? Then he patted my twins head before walking out the room.

The sound of loud footsteps echoed around the flat. Bella held Antony tighter and Chaz ran towards her and jumped on her lap. Bella looked petrified, Chaz looked scared but excited and Antony seemed extremely mad that someone had scared his sister and mom.

Just like that Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and my parents all came charging into the flat. I think Bella stopped breathing. The room was completely silent. All I could hear was my heart beat . . . it doesn't sound like it used to – I guess that's a side effect.

"Wow. They have the best case of sex hair _ever_!" Emmett broke the silence as he looked at my twins. Sex hair? He thinks my four year old twins have sex hair!?

"Mommy what is sex hair?" Antony asked whilst staring at Chaz's hair. Chaz was staring at Antony's hair probably thinking the same thing.

"Eh . . . erm . . . ask your daddy." Bella quickly said. Her face flushed pink and her eyes get an evil tint to them as our twins turned to face me. I gulped and Bella smirked.

"Its hair that you wont be having for a long LONG time." I decided to say. Bella clamped her lips together to stop from laughing. I'd almost completely forgot about my family being in the flat until Rose and Alice started demanding Bella's attention.

We ended up talking until the morning. Chaz fell asleep on my mom's lap and Antony fell asleep on mine. Bella had her head resting on my shoulder and her eyes were closing slowly. Almost everyone was asleep now. I looked at my family and smiled knowing that my life was sorting its self out.

Bella fell asleep and I gently kissed her head as she curled up next to me.

A shot of pain rushed down my right side. I snapped my teeth together and attempted to ignore it like I normally did. It was getting worse.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Alice asked quietly from opposite me. Her eyes stayed glued on my face as I started to un-clench my jaw. Tears formed in her eyes but I knew she wouldn't cry.

"It's not the right time Alice. I only just got her back; I have the family I've dreamed about. I can't go and ruin it now." I explained. She nodded at me before her eyes turned dark and she glared at the space above my head.

"You better tell her soon. She will be furious if she find out without you telling her. She has a right to know, they all do!" She said each world slowly, like she was waiting for it to click into place in my head. I knew all this.

"Alice I'll tell her when we are all ready. I don't want her to wake up tomorrow and the first thing I'll say to her is, "Oh by the way love, I'm dying". I don't think she would like that." I mumbled sarcastically. Alice glared at me.

"I will tell her." I promised her before closing my eyes and resting my head against Bella's. Her steady breathing being my lullaby.

* * *

**Review Please. **

**Okay, i'm away this weekend so hopfully my next update will be monday. **

**Do you all hate me? I have left you on a bit of a cliffie **


	24. My World Fell Apart

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_"I will tell her." I promised her before closing my eyes and resting my head against Bella's. Her steady breathing being my lullaby._

**Bella's POV**

My heart was pounding and all I felt so cold almost dead. I stayed still, listening to their conversation. I don't know why but something was telling me to just listen, telling me not to move.

"It's not the right time Alice. I only just got her back; I have the family I've dreamed about. I can't go and ruin it now." Edward explained from beside me. What hasn't he told me? I felt confused and scared but I made an effort to keep up my sleeping appearance.

"You better tell her soon. She will be furious if she find out without you telling her. She has a right to know, they all do!" Alice spoke slowly but I could hear her determination and pain in her voice. What the hell is wrong?

"Alice I'll tell her when we are all ready. I don't want her to wake up tomorrow and the first thing I'll say to her is, "Oh by the way love, I'm dying". I don't think she would like that." He said sarcastically.

Just like that my world fell apart.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up to a very strange sight. My twins were dancing around Emmett whilst he was shooting everyone pleading looks. Esme and Carlisle were just laughing at him; Jasper seemed to be encouraging the twins whilst Alice was just shaking her head at him.

I looked around trying to find Bella. She was sat around a small table in the incredibly small kitchen. She was looking out one of the windows but she seemed to be in her own world. Rose was talking at her. I got up and leant against the door frame of the kitchen.

"Bella listen to me!" Rose demanded in a whisper. Rose was clutching her hand and was pale. Her eyes were locked on Bella but Bella was still looking out the window. She squeezed her hand and Bella jumped.

"Sorry." Bella mumbled. I gasped at her voice. It sounded dead and cold. She sounded a thousand times worse then she did when Harry had taken her away. As soon as she heard me she turned her head to face me. Her eyes squinted and she looked from my head to my toes. She glared at my body before her eyes connected with mine. Her eyes only demanding an explanation.

All I could do was smile sadly at her; she obviously wasn't asleep last night. She turned to face Rose. I could see that Rose knew that Bella knew. She gave me a sympathetic smile before leaving the kitchen.

Bella got up slowly and walked past me she walked through the crowded living room she stopped at a door I hadn't noticed before, she beckoned me forward and soon we were both in her bedroom. She was sat with her legs crossed on the left side of the bed and I was next to her.

There was a strange tension in the air. We were both silent, the only sounds heard were the muffled voices from our family in the other room and our unsteady and uneven breathing.

"How are you?" I decided to break the silence. Bella moved at a speed that I didn't know existed. She was now completely turned so she was facing me. Her eyes alive with emotions. She looked at me like I was crazy. I was slightly scared (Okay that's a lie, I was very scared) as she glared at me.

"Okay forget I asked." I mumbled as I looked down. I heard her sigh before she took my hand. The warm feeling from her hand that had been burnt into my brain for the past five years was nothing compared to the real feeling. I looked up to see the angel that is Bella looking apologetic.

"Sorry, it's just I only just got you back. You are so much of my life, you are my life! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to survive the past five years because you gave me our twins. I love you and I can't even put into words how much I do love you." She spoke clearly each word covered in emotion.

"I know, love. You feel the same way I feel about you. I'm truly sorry you had to find out like you did." I told her honestly as I kissed her hand.

"It's okay, wha-" she was cut off by a door slamming and screams of terror. Fear started to pulse within me. We both jumped up and ran out the room. My heart stopped beating as I took in what was in front of me. My senses became improved. I could hear everyone's heavy breathing. I could see everyone's terror. I could taste it in my mouth.

Emmett pushed Chaz and Antony behind him. Rose and Alice were trying to calm them down. Jasper was frozen in the kitchen doorway his eyes locked on the open front door. Esme and Carlisle were trying to reason with who ever was at the door.

Bella and I both took a step forward to see who had caused our family to react like this. When we did see what it was, it was like I became a different person. It was like I was watching the whole thing play out.

Mike was stood in the doorway. He was breathing heavily and he was holding up his right arm. My eyes went up his arm. I didn't know what to feel when I saw what he was clutching to. All I could think was that I needed to get him out or my family out.

"Mike what are you doing?" Bella asked in an extremely shaken voice. Her eyes flashing from his hand to the twins. Jasper caught my eye and he nodded. We both had the same plan.

Mike didn't answer. He locked eyes with Bella. Her eyes were pleading whilst he was bragging. Jasper and I both took a step closer. Mike was too involved in his eye conversation with Bella to notice us.

He started to shake the thing in his hand.

"Mike _please_ put the gun down." Bella begged. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

Bella took a small step forward at the same time as Mike lowered his arm. Everyone started to let out a sigh of relief until he pointed the gun at Bella. Everyone froze apart from Mike. He put his fingers around the trigger and took one long step forward.

* * *

**Okay i know that that's only a little but i do have the flu - or somthing like that. I've actually been home all weekend but i had really bad writers block until today. **

**Please Review - i have left you on a bit of a clifffiiee. **

**Note to Ash - i'm not coming in 2moz [aint i cool leaving my friends notes on my story]**


	25. Life Is A Joy

**Life is a joy**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_**All Human. **_

* * * *

_Bella took a small step forward at the same time as Mike lowered his arm. Everyone started to let out a sigh of relief until he pointed the gun at Bella. Everyone froze apart from Mike. He put his fingers around the trigger and took one long step forward._

"Mike you don't want to shoot me." Bella spoke in a clear voice. I was screaming at my self to do something to help her but my body wouldn't move.

"No I don't but I will." He mumbled back. Bella took another step forward causing my heart to go into over drive.

"Bella" I warned when her eyes flashed to mine. She smiled at me before rolling her eyes . . . Is she actually crazy? Is she trying to get me back for not telling her I was dying?

Everything was silent for a few seconds before Harry came charging up the stairs. His face pale and his breathing erratic. He froze at the door where Mike had been.

"Harry could you please go downstairs and ring the police for me." Bella said calmly. She gave him a long look over Mike's shoulder. He unfroze before nodding and sprinting downstairs looking terrified – I'm sure we all do . . . apart from Bella.

"Mike, I want you to put the gun down." She spoke gently to him but the determination in her voice was hard to miss.

"Why should I?" if I wasn't terrified for my Bella and my family I would have laughed. He sounded worse then our twins. Bella was now moving closer to Mike but Mike's gun was getting lower.

"Mike, you don't want to hurt me or anyone else. Your making a mistake." I noticed how her voice had taken on a strange sort of lullaby tune to it. It was even making me feel more relaxed. My eyes flashed to the twins I was shocked to see they had fallen asleep in Rosalie and Alice's arms.

"No, I want to do this." He clarified whilst lowering his gun – it was now pointing at the floor. Jasper and I made our move. Jasper went for the gun whilst I held him down causing him as much pain as I could.

He was flat on the floor, his head twisted to the side so he could breathe. His legs were spread so it would be harder for him to get up whilst his arms were behind his back being held by me.

He started to squirm and was attempting to push himself off the floor – when he had two grown men holding him down. Idiot. Jasper pulled the gun out his hand and threw it to the other side of the room. He twisted Mike's hand in an odd way and Mike let out a scream.

"I meant to do that." Jasper admitted as he pressed more pressure into Mike's hand.

"Jasper." Alice lightly scolded him. I just shook my head at them.

Bella walked up to me, Mike and Jasper. She glared at Mike with a look of pure loathing before she knelt down so she was next to me. She kissed me on the cheek lightly but it sent my heart beating like crazy. She got up and went to Mike's feet. She wrapped one hand around his right ankle and Mike let out a scream from underneath me.

"That is for scaring my children!" Bella snapped as she added pressure to his ankle again. He screamed before thrashing around.

"And that is for nearly shooting my family! Gosh you insane ba-. . ." she trailed off with her eyes on our twins. They were still fast asleep in Rose's and Alice's arms.

"Bella, do you ever have a normal life?" Emmett asked once Bella came to sit next to me again. She shuddered in disgust at being so close to Mike but she leaned into my side.

"Nope. Do you?" Bella giggled back at him.

"Good point." He sighed.

* * * *

**Third Person POV – many years in the future. **

Edward wrapped his arms securely around his wife, his life, his other half. He looked down at Bella truly happy with how his life had changed. Bella sighed as she was thinking the same as Edward. She felt safe in his arms. They both smiled as they watched their family.

"Remember when Emmett proposed to Bella for Edward? Edward's face was so funny when he realised . . . I thought he was going to cry!" Jasper chuckled as he looked at his family. Emmett huffed.

Emmett didn't see what Edward's deal was. He knew that Bella was going to become his sister one day – all he wanted was for them to hurry up.

"You proposed to our mom for our dad?" Antony asked, his tone showing his disbelieve. It did seem like something his uncle would do. He could picture his dad's face. He couldn't help but chuckle at the image in his head. Chaz watched her brother for a second before giggling long side him, the same image burning in her head as he had.

Emmett threw his hands up in annoyance. Rosalie just looked at her husband with a look of love before handing him their child Isabella. She always calmed him down. Emmett happily took his daughter into his arms and started to make funny faces for her amusement. He loved how his daughter was so innocent and didn't know about the cruel world yet. Isabella giggled happily as she watched her father make his face into a funny pose.

Chaz and Antony watched their aunt and uncle dote on their daughter with a strange feeling in their chest. They couldn't help but feel jealous. They never got the chance to be innocent. One of their best and worse memories was of Mike running into their flat and pointing a gun at their mother . . . it was the worst because they have never been so terrified but it was the best because they had their family around them for the first time.

Alice watched her niece and nephew. They looked so much like their parents it was painful. They both had Bella's kindness and compassion but had Edward's view on life. They both had a mix of their parents temper . . . they sure could fight.

"How many years have they been married now?" Alice asked. Everyone knew who she was talking about. Chaz and Antony answered automatically.

"Twenty." They spoke with pride. They were happy that their parents were together and happy.

"To Edward and Bella. Together in love, even in death." Jasper spoke clearly. They said this every year since they died. Everyone stood up and raised a glass to the sky. Bella couldn't help but giggle as she leaned into Edward. She loved how they thought they were in heaven. She always wondered if they all knew they watched over them. Every single one of them! Edward and Bella were their angels who looked out for them until the days where they would join them.

"I still think my mom would be pissed off about being killed in a car accident." Antony mumbled. He knew that she wanted to die of old age surrounded by family . . . not in a car whose brakes wouldn't work. He knew that she was happy because she was with his dad forever.

"I don't think dad was all too pleased about it either." Chaz giggled. She could imagine her dad storming around heaven complaining to her mom about their death. She always pictured her mom looking lovingly at her dad as he did it.

"Edward and Bella, together forever!" Emmett summed up as he smiled at his family. His thoughts went off on a trail about how their love was the best example of love; he repeated the words that Edward and Bella had asked for on their graves.

"Life is a joy." They all sighed together. They eventually broke into conversation about how their lives had changed so much in the past twenty years.

Edward kissed Bella's lips lightly. She turned to face him. Even after all this time he still made her feel weak at the knees.

"I love you my angel." He whispered to her. He looked into her brown eyes that seemed to dance with emotions. His green eyes filled with love as he looked down at her.

"Forever." She told him as she once again placed her lips to his.

**The End.**

* * *

**Review Please. **

**Happy x-mas people. Or happy x-mas eve. I'm not actually a crimbo person but i wish you joy and happy feelings . . . because i'm nice. **

**Tell me what you think of the ending . . . i know some of you are going to go crazy but that is how it was always going to end. **


	26. AN! New Story

**Okay. I know some of you are mad at the ending and i can't blame you . . . but thats the way it goes. **

**I have a new story - i've got a lot of it actually. It already has 2 twists in it. **

**It's more OOC then my other storys. It's not AU either which is strange for me. **

**I'm not sure how to rate it, it doesn't have any lemons - or not yet . . . as well i think my friend would be scared if i started to right lemons when i am not . . . legal (that works, i couldn't think of the word) **

**It's sort of dark but not as bad as some i have read. **

**Do you think i should post it? **

**Zoella De Vil - it's the story i messaged you about. **

**_Story now posted - check it out on my profile = it's called Lost and Found!!_**

**_Check it out_**

* * *

**I'm going to post a bit here and i want you to tell me if i should post the story. Please review it . . . i'll love you for life - well no i won't but i'll like you a lot. **

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and hold me to them. It didn't take me long till I realised it was Edward. The electric sensation raced through me and I hated it.

I started to hit him, I moved me legs down so I could easily turn and hit his chest. Pain started to shoot from my hands as I slapped and thumped him. I knew I wasn't causing him any pain but it helped me get my anger out. He took each hit and just held me closer to him.

"Why did you do it?" I whispered once I stopped hitting him. I swear I've almost broken my hands. My voice broke as I pictured them together again. I stopped crying but kept my head buried in his chest. I didn't want to see him but I wanted him to be here.

"She said she would stop being a bitch to you, she said that she would leave you . . . us alone if I did it. I thought it would be better in the long run for you, I didn't want her making you feel bad . . . obviously it didn't work like that." He mumbled into my ear.

My head snapped up and I looked him dead in the eyes.

"You kissed her to stop her being a bitch to me?" my voice was heavy with the disbelieve I felt. His eyes were dead again but seemed to burn with something I couldn't understand.

"I am telling the truth Bella." He said slowly.

"How do you expect me to believe that!? I came home last night to see my boyfriend the person that I love; kissing a person he used to sleep with when no one else was home. If you saw me kissing Jacob . . . no she isn't even the same as Jacob, if you saw me kissing Mike. How would you feel? Would you believe what ever I said to you Edward, would you?" I yelled at him. My words jumped out fast and full on venom. He looked down before shaking his head.

"Then how do you expect me to believe you? You wouldn't believe me and I haven't even slept with Mike, and I only slept with Jacob once . . . I know you must of slept with Tanya more then once!" I told him. I hit him again and he took it.

"I don't know Bella. Do you think you can forgive me or even trust me?" he asked. He sounded so upset and weak. I hated myself for what I was about to say. I couldn't. How was I supposed to go out with someone I can't trust? I love him, with all my heart but I don't trust him.

"No, I don't think I'll ever trust you Edward." I whispered. I moved closer to him, knowing that soon I would never be doing this again. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. He was taking deep breaths. We both knew what was going to happen soon.

"I'm going to fight for your trust Bella." He spoke slowly and his voice was hard with determination. I just nodded into his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

* * *

**That is about half way through what i've done so far - tell me what you think please.**


End file.
